Rotting Camellias
by masterofthefictionalyard
Summary: "Your scent is already taking root beneath your skin. I look with interest for the blooms." In which Miku is kidnapped by a travelling circus where all is not as it seems, and danger lurks outside the lights of the bright lanterns. A fic based on the song Dark Woods Circus.
1. Welcome, Welcome

**Hey, here's the first chapter of this fic! Notes are at the end.**

* * *

Mr. and Mrs. Hatsune often liked to brag about their only child. " _Miku's smart_ ," her mother was fond of saying, _"A sensible girl."_ And Miku knew that this was exactly the opposite of what a smart, sensible girl would do.

Yes, Miku knew that there were countless reasons not to go to the circus that night. Her first big essay was due soon, she had to read the rest of _Closure of Yellow_ for her literature class, and she still didn't know what she was going to sing for the school's musical auditions even though they were in two days. She had too many obligations to go gallivanting into the forest _at night_ following only the word of some twitchy-looking twins who stood with their shoulders pressed together, joined hands never parting.

Even the _name_ on the advertisement seemed to repel her. _Dark Woods Circus_. It felt like something out of a scary movie – the name of a haunted house, not a carnival. Miku hated haunted houses, and Momo declared in her nervous way that she wouldn't be caught _dead_ wandering through the forest. Most of the others had agreed with her.

"It's probably not even a circus," Defoko had mused darkly, "They probably want to kidnap you, sell you. Do _God_ knows what with you. You saw those twins, didn't you? Something wasn't right with them." Momo had gone pale and begged her to stop talking like that.

So, none of her friends wanted to go. That should have been the final nail on the coffin, sealing that idea up forever. Even if she was fanatic about circuses (she wasn't), even if the twins didn't inspire her with fear (they did), surely a smart, sensible girl like Miku wouldn't imagine wandering into the woods, at night, _alone_ , regardless of the circumstances.

She went, of course.

Even as she followed the path, the flier given to her by the twins crumpled by her nervous fingers, Miku wasn't quite sure _why_ she had decided to go. It wasn't like her to stray out of her comfort zone, and it _certainly_ wasn't like her to lie to her parents, telling them that all of her friends would be at the circus and, yes, she had already finished her homework. They hadn't even bothered to check; she had always been their sweet, trustworthy daughter.

' _A sensible girl_ ,' the wind seemed to whisper in her ear, mocking her guilty thoughts.

But whenever Miku thought about turning around, she thought about the twins. About the way they had rocked slightly, back and forth, never quite still, but always pressed together. The way they stood beside each other was almost unnatural – shoulder to shoulder, arm to arm, hip to hip, with long skirts obscuring their feet. The fact that even the male of the two wore a skirt struck Miku as the least unusual thing about them.

She kept thinking of the way their eyes focused on her, never looking to Momo or Defoko or Miko. They only stared at _her_ , Miku, and being stared at was not something Miku was used to. People were always staring at Defoko, who spoke loudly and often let her fists speak for her when that loud voice didn't work. People were always staring at Momo, who tripped over her own feet as often as she tripped over her words. People were always staring at Miko, following her with their eyes because she was always going just a little too fast for them to keep up.

No one ever stared at Miku. Even with her vibrant teal hair, even with her kind smile and high, melodic voice, Miku never seemed to _matter_ much. It wasn't for lack of trying – she worked hard in school, practiced piano and guitar, sang in the sweet songbird trill that she worked hard to cultivate. But she was just one talented, pretty teenaged girl in a world that seemed _full_ of _more_ talented, _prettier_ teenaged girls. Even her friends were more talented than her: Defoko was lead guitarist in a band destined for stardom, Momo painted pictures beautiful enough to be put in museums, and Miko was already a published author, with rumors of one of her more popular works being made into a movie.

Compared to them – compared to _anyone_ – Miku was average. Her grades, while kept firmly on the "pass" side of the pass/fail scale, were not extraordinary. Her instrumental talents were sub-par, and she still took months to read through a piece of sheet music. Even her voice, which she tried so hard to be proud of, seemed just a bit too childish to be taken seriously.

But the way those twins had looked at her didn't make her feel average, or like she wasn't being taken seriously. And the way they had spoken to her, only her, had made her feel … well, _extraordinary_.

 _"You're here, you're here!"_ That had been the girl, speaking as if reciting a favorite bedtime story. _"Tonight, we'll be showing the_ sad _fate that some of this world carry."_

 _"Drop by and see her."_ That had been the boy, mumbling, hardly speaking at all. _"Drop by and see her in the dark woods. The dark, dark woods …"_

 _"The Dark Woods Circus!"_ The girl thrust a flier in her face, ignoring Defoko's demands and Miko's curious questions, and as her friends had pulled her away Miku had heard the girl singing. _"Deep in the words, far, far in the back that way …"_

And then the pair had been gone, swallowed up by the crowds of people, and Defoko was declaring angrily that the two must have been insane, and Miko noted how intensely they had been staring at Miku. Momo thought it was frightening, and Miku hadn't responded, only shrugged uncomfortably.

But she had kept the flier, and now she was following this path to see exactly what it advertised.

As ominous as the entire set-up was, Miku didn't feel incredibly uncomfortable. The path was lit, for one thing, not by some mysterious ethereal glow but by perfectly normal paper lanterns strung up on the trees. And the forest wasn't silent, either. In the distance, she could hear an enchanting melody, calling to her, beckoning her forward.

Most promising of all, there were _people_. As she walked along the path, countless others passed her by, holding fliers just like the crumpled one in her hands and speaking of the forest, laughing and chattering with each other in a perfectly normal way. No one really noticed her walking along the path – of course – but she couldn't help noticing that she was the only one alone. Couples came in pairs, friends came in groups, but no one came to a circus by themselves. Despite the lack of attention, she found herself ducking a bit more firmly into the scarf around her neck, hiding her face.

As she walked, the music got louder. The more clearly she heard the music, the less she considered turning back. It was a simple tune, really, but there was something absolutely _enthralling_ about it. She could have sworn that she had heard it before, somewhere, but she couldn't assign a place to it. It simply _was_ , and she found herself humming along, anticipating the next note before she even knew for sure what it was.

When the music seemed loud enough to be coming from right next to her ear, the lanterns increased in volume, clustering together on the trees until the branches were almost swallowed whole by their bright colors. Miku turned the corner, and there was the circus.

It wasn't particularly glamorous or magical. Dingy tents were strung with more lanterns, taking up the entire clearing. The furthest tent towered over the others, lording over them. And there was something else taller than the tents, as well. At first, Miku thought they were poles, strung up at the entrance. Then, she realized they were moving – and wearing clothes. And then one of them _spoke._

"Little flower, where have you wandered to?"

Miku peered up, unable to believe what she was seeing. The blond woman must have been over thirty feet tall, with long, skinny legs. She was looking down at Miku with a perfectly serene expression, though, as if they were old friends.

"A better question is, where has she wandered _from_?" An equally tall woman, this one with silvery hair and giant top hat, looked to the blonde with narrowed red eyes. "You're asking a question with the answer before you."

The blonde entwined her impossibly long fingers with the red-eyed woman's. "You misunderstand me, my darling! I do not wonder that she's disappeared before my eyes, but wonder at where she's been since our last meeting!"

"I … We've never met." Miku was half-sure she was dreaming – there was no way that these women could possibly exist.

The red-eyed woman knelt down, and Miku resisted the urge to grab her leg, and see if maybe she wasn't wearing stilts … Stilts that magically bent at the knee, of course.

"Oh? Surely one familiar face would call to another." Silvery hair fell across her long forehead, the ponytail down her back taller than Miku herself.

"I'm sorry … I don't know what you mean." Miku tried to walk around them, but the blonde woman stood in her path, blocking her.

"Don't you?" She cocked her head to the side, yellow eyes inquisitive. "Ah, I see. This one's dreams haven't begun." She leaned forward, the impossible size of her body making Miku a bit dizzy. "Tell me, little flower, what name does our heroine go by in this tale?"

The silver-haired woman's tone was almost conversational. "A rose by any other name would smell as sweet."

"And your scent is already taking root beneath your skin. I look with interest for the blooms." Finally, the two women straightened again, like marionettes under the control of the same puppet-master. The blonde turned to her silver-haired companion. "Shall we leave her to her wandering, then?"

"Such as it is," the red-eyed woman agreed. "It would only be a mercy." She turned to Miku, tipping an impossibly large top-hat in her direction. "Until next time, little flower … Welcome to the Dark Woods Circus."

The two moved away with surprisingly graceful movements. The path into the circus was clear now. Miku looked back for a moment, at the forest path lit by those cunning little lights. For a moment, she entertained the notion of just turning around, and going home. You didn't have to be particularly observant to realize that something was very amiss here, in this circus. Her friends were right, anyone with half a brain would surely stay away, and Miku was smart, everyone seemed to think so.

But that tune was still playing, and it beckoned her. So she turned around, squared her shoulders, and let out a long breath.

And the smart, sensible girl did the completely senseless thing, and wandered deeper into the circus.

* * *

 **I hope you all are as excited for this fic as I am! As I'm sure you've probably realized, this one is based off of the song "Dark Woods Circus." However, I'd like to note that, although I do borrow elements from the popular fanmade PV for the song, it won't be completely based off of it. I'm definitely going my own way with the story, and I hope you enjoy it!**

 **Be sure to leave a review and tell me what you think! Also, the next chapter of my fic _Going Viral_ is coming in a few days, so if you'd like something a bit lighter, be sure to go read that one! :)**

 **Thank you so much for reading! Until next time!**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	2. Fire, Failure, and Fortune

**A bit later than anticipated, but here's chapter 2!**

* * *

Even with the two tall women out of sight, Miku felt dazed and strange. The circus's perfectly normal patrons walked around her, just as they had done on the forest path, but now their conversation had a new lilt to it. She couldn't pick out a single word from what they were saying – couldn't really focus on them at all.

It was that strange song, Miku realized. That was the crux of it all. Not the knowledge of the two impossibly tall women, or tents lit in odd colors by the paper lanterns, or the scent of the earth just barely hidden beneath the smell of cinnamon and roasting almonds. It was that _song_. Outside of the circus, it was distant, beckoning to her. Now that she was within the circus walls, it was overwhelming, almost intoxicating. It gave a new texture to the conversations humming around her, seemed to conduct even the wind that sometimes ruffled the various tents pitched in the ground.

And now, more than ever, there was a sense of familiarity, as though she had heard it before. It made everything feel scripted, almost dream-like in the way that her feet moved, leading her to a bright red tent on the heels of a small group of teenagers.

There were only a few people inside, but every eye in the small audience was trained on the girl at the front. She stood on a make-shift stage that seemed rickety and dangerous. If it frightened her, however, she didn't let on – in fact, her grin seemed to widen at every creak and groan from the wood beneath her feet. Vibrant was the only way to describe the girl. She had bright red hair and eyes, bright colors that could almost rival the fire-laden batons she juggled.

"Come on, come on, where _is_ everyone? Scared of a little heat?" Her eyes flashed as she looked around at her captive audience. Her eyes scanned across the audience, from those closest to the front all the way to where Miku stood, still close to the entrance. She practically cackled with delight. "Don't be shy, now! I want everyone towards the front!"

Even those closest to the stage seemed to recoil at this, and Miku could see why. Maybe it was just the flames she juggled reflecting, but the girl's eyes seemed almost dangerous as the scanned over the crowd. She tossed her flames with reckless abandon, and it was almost too easy to imagine that whole rickety stage becoming only so much kindling.

Still, Miku drew a bit closer, to the fringes of the crowd gathered around the tiny girl. This seemed to placate her, and tossed her batons higher and higher. The flames whirled and danced, and it seemed like a miracle that she didn't burn herself.

She looked out at her audience with obvious glee. "What, you think this is a show? Check _this_ out." She tossed one of her batons higher than ever, and Miku was sure for a moment that it would brush the high ceiling of the tent. Her attention was quickly diverted, however, by the girl on stage, who had the other baton gripped firmly in one hand. Before anyone in the audience had a chance to react, she put the flames to her pursed lips and _roared_.

Flames shot across the audience to a chorus of screams, and Miku was blinded by the light that seemed to envelop everything. Confusion reigned, and Miku was knocked to the ground by panicked patrons. She scrambled away on hands and feet, sure that flames were winding in her hair, the girl's mad laughter echoing in her ears.

It all happened so fast, before the thrown baton even had a chance to land. By the time Miku had gained some grasp of the situation, the girl on stage was pursing her lips and humming. "Awww, you guys are _wimps_! Come on, take a look! No one's hurt, see?" The baton she had thrown in the air finally landed in an outstretched hand, and this seemed to give the audience pause.

Miku looked around, half-expecting to see charred bodies at the front of the stage, or screaming patrons flailing flaming limbs. But everyone else was looking around, just as bemused as she was, and no one seemed hurt. As Miku slowly got to her feet, she saw several others who had been towards the back do the same.

The red-headed girl at the front cackled again, twirling a baton idly. "How does that make you feel, huh? To say that you looked death in the eye and survived? Can't you feel your heart racing? It makes you feel _alive_ , doesn't it? Remember that feeling the next time you go to your boring jobs, your boring lives, okay? Remember that there's a girl named Cul out there who dances with flames without being burned." She grinned, and her eyes seemed soul-searching, boring into Miku's own. "Remember that the next time you don't feel _alive_."

Alive or not, Miku had no desire to stay in the flame-juggler's tent.

Miku stopped by a concession stand and decided to sit at a table to get her bearings, tearing pieces from a cinnamon-dusted elephant ear as she hummed along to the calliope.

The dream-like state she had been in before entering Cul's tent was still somewhat present, and Miku longed to ground herself in reality. _Okay, get it together. That was weird, but not incredibly weird. It was probably an easy enough trick – if you know the secret behind it. And that's all these things ever are – tricks, illusions. Surely, you don't believe anything else._

It was hard not to believe anything else, though, with the memory of those two tall women and Cul's bright, piercing red eyes. Still, talking to herself helped. And the taste of the elephant ear was perfectly normal, at least, the texture of the cinnamon welcome and familiar. By the time she was finished with it, Miku felt ready to try another tent, this one blue and white striped.

The stage in this tent seemed a bit sturdier than Cul's, with a sign that advertised its occupant in bright, hand painted letters: _The Amazing Miki_. For a moment, Miku thought the girl on the stage was just some exotic sort of dancer, with a sparkling leotard and long hair that fanned out when she twirled. But then she grabbed at a bar hanging just above her head, pulled herself up, and _twisted_.

Her body moved in a completely unnatural way, but Miku felt almost relieved. This was the most normal thing the circus had to offer yet, and, besides, she didn't think a _contortionist_ could do anything to greatly endanger her life.

Before Miku could enjoy the act for long, however, the girl looked out at the audience with an expression that seemed almost shocked. She fell from the bar, landing crouched on hands and feet, hair hanging in her face.

"I'm sorry …" The music cut off abruptly, and Miku could hear a confused voice from behind a curtain. But the "amazing" Miki paid it no mind, instead staring out at the audience with eyes that kept widening, until Miku felt like they would engulf her completely. "I'm so sorry … That's it for the show. I hope you enjoyed it." Before anyone could react, she had rushed offstage.

People mumbled to themselves as they left, sure that she had been embarrassed from falling like she did. Miku let herself leave with the crowd, but she glanced at the empty stage before doing so, feeling oddly watched.

Come to think of it, she couldn't help feeling as though Miki had been staring right at her. But, then again, she had felt the same way in Cul's tent. She supposed it wasn't so unusual. A lot of stages worked that way. All the other audience members probably felt the same way.

She stopped by a large, dark brown tent. But she couldn't find a proper entrance to it. Only a small flap with several padlocks keeping anyone from getting in. Miku could hear the sound of voices inside. She decided that it was probably for employees only, a break room or something similar.

This, more than anything, humanized the place for her. If she leaned forward, she might have heard Miki talking about her mistake, or maybe Cul laughing over the fearful faces of her audience. Instead, Miku decided to go on to the next tent.

This one was small, a dark violet color, and it had a line of people coming out from it. A banner hanging from the entrance bore a picture of a crystal ball and an advertisement for "Mysterious Mew."

Miku followed the line as it got shorter and shorter. Some of the people who came out of the tent looked perplexed or anxious, others just looked amused. Miku figured that any fortune teller had to be right at least some of the time, but the ones who came out rolling their eyes and scoffing made her feel even more comfortable about the whole thing.

When it was finally her turn, Miku found herself in a darkened tent. There was a woman – presumably the "Mysterious Mew" – with long, dark hair and a blank expression. She was sitting at a small card table covered by a tablecloth. Her eyes didn't even glance up to Miku as she entered, but instead remained trained on a cracked crystal ball setting on the table.

Miku sat at the table across from her, clearing her throat. "Uhm – do you need me to, um …"

"The red string shortens."

Her voice held no emotion, but this only served to make Miku more unnerved. It felt like the two tall women all over again. "I'm sorry – I don't know –"

"Your red string," Mew said, "The one that ties you to your soulmate. It's getting shorter. That person is getting closer to you."

"Oh." Understanding now, Miku tied to calm her racing heart. It was a predictable reading, after all. "That's good. Any advice for how to meet this handsome stranger?" She attempted a small laugh that sounded fake even to her own ears, but the fortune teller didn't even look up.

"You don't need help finding your intended. Quite the opposite, actually." Mew slowly laced her fingers through her hair, curling them into fists.

Miku tried to decipher this. "I need help … not finding them?"

Mew squeezed her eyes shut, agitation gradually seeping into her previously blank features. "It's useless." She shook her head heavily. "The gears have already been set in motion. There's nothing more you can do except meet fate as you reach the end of that string."

Miku stood slowly, hands gripping the back of her chair. "Okay, great, thanks. I … look forward … to meeting my soulmate, then?" When the only answer Mew gave was a shake of her head, her eyes still squeezed shut, Miku backed out of the tent.

Mostly trying to find something to do, Miku approached what looked like a game, run by a cheerful looking girl with curly pigtails. When the girl saw her approach, however, she shook her head and tutted.

"Uh-uh-uh! We're closing up most of the games now. We have to get ready for the big act, yes we do!"

Miku looked around, noticing that the other game stalls were, indeed, closing up. "What big act?"

"Oh! It's in that big tent there in the back!" The tiny girl stood on her toes to point at it. "We're all going to set up now, but in the meantime, take a look at our other tents! They aren't part of the main act, so you can still see them while you wait!"

"I think I've seen most of them." Miku thought that she'd just hang around the big tent until the show started – or maybe she'd just head home. It had been alluring, but she was beginning to wish that she was safe in bed, where it would be easy to rationalize everything in her mind.

"Mmmm, maybe! Have you seen the freak show yet, though? Lots of people miss that one." She pointed at the dark brown tent, the one that had been locked earlier.

Miku looked at the tent, then back at the girl. "I thought that one was closed. There were padlocks on the entrance."

"Oh, yeah, it's a special tent. I keep telling Miss Ringmaster that we gotta get some instructions or something on the tent, but – hey!" She giggled, shrugging her shoulders. "What can you do?"

"Um." Miku bit the inside of her cheek. "I guess there's not much, is there?"

"You got that right!" The girl hopped onto the counter, untying things at the top of the stall to drop a curtain over it. "Anyways, if you wanna see what's inside that tent, you have to peek through the little holes on the side. It's worth seeing, really! Even though they gotta take the diva out for the main act, the other ones in there are really cool!" With the curtain untied, the girl hopped to the ground. "Check it out, if you want! Me and the others will let everyone know when the show is about to start, so don't worry!" Before Miku could ask any more questions, the girl was bounding away. "I gotta go, but enjoy! I'll probably see you later."

Then the girl was off, leaving Miku to face the brown tent alone.

* * *

 **And we've reached the end of chapter two! I'm sorry it took so long. I've been busy with work, and on top of that, I kept having a hard time with the voice on this chapter. In the interest of full disclosure, I have to admit that I'm still not crazy about the way it sounds, but I hope you enjoy it! And I'm very excited to introduce you to some of the lovely cast of our strange and wonderful circus. Next chapter you'll be meeting the "freaks," so I'm looking forward to that! And, of course, I can't wait to get to the main plot, and introduce you to our mysterious Miss Ringmaster ...**

 **At any rate, please leave your reviews, follow, and what have you! I'll have chapter three of both this and Going Viral up as soon as I can, but audience feedback always motivates me to write faster! Thank you so much for reading!**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	3. Through the Peephole

**I am back! Enjoy the latest chapter.**

* * *

Miku looked towards the tent the cheerful girl had pointed towards. Compared to the other tents, it was tattered and worn. The holes in the fabric – the ones meant to be looked through – blended with the natural rips and tears made by time.

Miku paused for a moment, considering. The performers in the tent were probably bored of their act by now, so close to the end. Should she even bother them, at this point? Or was it better to just wait for the main act – or call it a night altogether?

Then again, this was a strange circus. If they would excel at anything, it would be something like this. Besides, the unique approach to the display was intriguing.

She walked around the tent slowly, inspecting it. There were only three peepholes along one broad side. Two of them were even, uniform little circles. The one furthest to the left, however, was cut jagged and a little higher than the others, like it had been torn. Miku had to stand on her toes to peer into it. As she pressed her hands against the fabric of the tent, she felt thick metal bars supporting her weight.

Sure enough, the hole was set between the bars of a cage, pressed against the side of the tent. Even though it was dim inside, what Miku saw made her heart beat a little faster. Scattered all along the floor of the cage were bones, snapped in pieces, some of them still bearing chunks of mangled-looking meat. She couldn't tell what sort of animals had been in the cage – the remains had been torn apart beyond recognition.

What made these mangled carcasses? Miku strained her eyes, but the cage was empty, at least as far as she could see. She strained her ears, but couldn't hear a sound other than the other patrons, who sounded distant and unreal.

As if to confirm, she looked away from the hole for a moment. Yes, the circus was empty, other than a few quiet patrons in the distance. People were busy in other tents, or waiting for the main act, but no one was even close to Miku.

Frowning, she leaned forward to press her eye against the hole again, leaning against the side of the cage within. And that's when she heard the sound of something sliding along the tent wall. Something warm pressed against her knees from the other side of the fabric, and it _growled_.

All at once, it uttered a feral cry, like a predator finding prey at last, and it leapt. A confused mess of bloodstained teeth and matted blue fur obscured her view of the tent, throwing itself directly at her eye.

She could feel the heat of its breath in the moment before she stumbled backward, falling clumsily on the hard packed earth. The force of the fall made the scream in her throat come out as a shocked whistle. Scrabbling backwards on her hands, she stared at the tent with wide eyes.

The fabric bulged outward in strips where the bars didn't protect it. Then a bloodstained finger poked out of the hole, almost attempting to claw at it with a short, dirty fingernail.

The finger was undeniably human. How on earth was that possible? She hadn't gotten a close enough look at what was inside the tent, but she had heard the sound it made. And when she had gotten a glimpse of the teeth, she swore they were filed to points.

Perhaps going back to that hole would give her some closure, but Miku had no intention of looking again. She went to the uniform hole on the right instead, giving that jagged one a wide birth. She looked into it cautiously, ready to pull back at the first sign of danger.

But she could see the occupants of this cage, at least partially. They were sitting on the far side, in the shadows, but she could see their silhouettes, two figures leaning against each other. A high, cheerful humming came from one of them.

"Eyes," mumbled a voice that was almost familiar, and the humming stopped.

"Oh? You're right! Shall we go introduce ourselves, then?" The owner of the singing voice gave a happy chirp, and the two got to their feet in unison. Something was off in the way that they moved, but Miku didn't understand what it was until they got closer.

It was the twins from before, the ones who had handed her the flier. But they weren't wearing long skirts anymore, and they weren't standing shoulder to shoulder. They wore one pair of pants, and didn't have really any shoulders to press together.

"Eyes," the boy aid again, his voice lower than the shrill hum that had come from his companion.

"You're right! I'd know that color anywhere." The girl addressed Miku directly. "Well, Miss? How are you enjoying the circus? What do you think of us, with our costume set aside?"

The girl raised her right arm, as if gesturing for Miku to feast her eyes. The boy looked at her, then raised his left arm in an identical pose. Between the two of them, that was all they had. Their other shoulders bore thick black stitches, binding them together. Their legs were in the same state, although baggy pants obscured what must have been stitched together _there_. They seemed to be attached right down the middle, turning them into a strange, two-headed creature.

"Well?" The girl on the right tapped her foot – the one foot she had to her name – impatiently.

"I … Don't know." Miku didn't know how she could respond to that. How could she focus on _anything_ but their strange, obscene shape?

The boy sighed, looking to the left instead of at Miku, as if he were looking at the cage in between him and the one that frightened her earlier. "Sad fate," he said, almost in a voice too low for Miku to hear.

"What do you mean?" Miku wondered if this was all part of the act, and if maybe this was an elaborate costume of some kind.

The girl laughed, but the sound didn't have any humor. "It's what we promised you, isn't it? To show you the sad fate that some of this world carry." She leaned a bit closer, eyes wide and somehow conspiratorial. "Do you think our fate is sad, Miss?"

Miku frowned. "I don't know you. Are you sad?"

The girl gave a smile so wide, it looked like it might split right across her skin. "I don't think I'll ever know true sadness. Compared to you, that is."

"What are you talking about?" Miku didn't know if the girl was merely toying with her, but her voice shook nonetheless.

"Why don't you look in the last hole? If you hurry quick, you might get a clue." She made shooing motions with the one hand she had, making little noises to urge Miku on.

Miku backed away from the hole, feeling as though she was dreaming. She approached the middle hole without even thinking about what she was doing. She ran her hands along the fabric below the peephole for a moment, wary of another scare like the first one. But she didn't feel anything leaning up against the bars, lying in wait. In fact, she didn't feel bars at all.

Sure enough, when she looked through the peephole, there was no cage waiting for her against the hole. Instead, it was being wheeled away by two figures, towards the tent flap that had been padlocked earlier.

They opened it, and for the first time light flooded the tent. She got a glimpse of the two carrying the cage, dressed in bright, primary colors. And inside the cage, she saw flowers, yellow and white blooms all piled on one another.

Then the tent flap closed, and the cage was gone.

"Has the little flower enjoyed our garden?"

Miku let out a small, breathless scream, spinning around. The two tall women from before were standing behind her. The blonde one was staring at her with interest.

"You – You frightened me," was all she could think to say.

The white-haired woman shook her head. "We bring no harm on our own."

As if continuing her train of thought, the yellow-haired woman nodded. "We bear no ill will in our hearts. You need not fear us."

"Only our sad fates," concluded the other, taking off her impossibly large top hat and pressing it to her chest. Her face remained as vacant as before, but the gesture looked to Miku like one of mourning.

"Why do people keep saying that phrase?" Miku should have known better than to try and get an answer from these two – trying to carry on a conversation with them was like trying to read badly translated poetry. But the meaning felt so close – just barely out of reach of her fingertips.

The two women looked at each other, high above Miku's head. It was the yellow-haired woman who answered, although her golden eyes never left the red gaze of her companion. She spoke in a voice that was oddly gentle. "Because that fate … It is not exclusive property."

The white-haired woman nodded slightly. "'Us' extends beyond two."

"Can't you just say what you mean?" Miku meant for the words to come out gruff, perhaps even a little bit condescending. But what it really sounded like was a plea.

The two women finally broke their gaze, looking down at her. Although their features looked nothing alike – the white-haired woman had paler skin, sharp features and high cheekbones, while the blonde had a round face and eyes that were close together – they looked related, somehow. Miku wondered if it was because they wore identical expressions, outwardly stoic and unreadable just beneath the surface.

"We speak the truth as we know it," the white-haired woman told her gravely.

"But you might say that our sense of the truth has been stretched," her companion said, as if she were conceding something.

The white-haired woman nodded. "Like our home, for example." She gestured at the tattered tent behind them. "We don't spend much time in it. But that does not make it any less ours."

"Who else calls it home? That, too, will be stretched." As if on cue, the two women looked in unison towards the main tent.

"Time," a voice behind Miku muttered. She spun around with a gasp, but there was only the tent. "Time, time, time." After a moment, Miku recognized the voice. It was the boy – the one sewn to his twin.

As if to confirm her recognition, the girl half of the duo began to laugh. If Miku had peered through the eye hole, she surely would have seen the two of them in their cage.

Instead, she turned back to the two tall women. But they had their backs to her, and were already walking away, across the hard-packed dirt. Miku had a strange urge to call after them to wait. As cryptic as they were, they really did seem like they wanted to give her information.

Before she could do anything, however, a high pitched voice called out through the circus. "Time! It's time!"

And then the place came alive. Once it happened, it really registered how _unnaturally_ empty it was before. Miku looked around as people poured out of tents and filled the grounds with chattering and normal sounds again.

And all through the crowds, figures in bright clothes were rushing around with megaphones, chorusing. "Time! Time! It's time for the main act!"

The crowd allowed itself to be ushered towards the big tent in the back. Miku watched as it happened, until a girl with familiar curly pigtails paused and looked at her. She lowered her megaphone, and Miku saw that in addition to changing into a bright clown outfit, she had painted her face with white greasepaint and lined her lips with a large red smile. A heart was painted on each cheek.

"Hey, hey! Hurry up, or you're gonna miss the main act!" She gestured towards the tent, hurrying Miku along. "Trust me, friend, you don't want to miss it!"

And before Miku could say a word, the crowd converged around her, and she became part of it. She walked with the masses towards the main tent.

* * *

 **Hello again, guys! I know it has been awhile since I've updated, but I'm going to start taking this story more seriously. I've been working on it every day this week, and I'm already well into Chapter 4! I hope to update regularly until it is finished. I have it all outlined and think it's going to take somewhere between 20-25 chapters to tell this story ... But I have the arc all planned! I hope you all are looking forward to seeing this unfold as much as I am.**

 **I am a little blocked on _Going Viral_ at the moment, so that story will be on hold. I'm giving all of my attention to this story, instead. Please, please review! I'm determined to finish, but it makes it so much easier to work on when I know there are other people invested in what I am doing.**

 **I look forward to seeing you all next chapter! I'm going to be introducing the rest of the "cast" then, so I really look forward to seeing what you guys think!** **Thank you so much for reading!**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	4. The Main Act

**A quick update! Enjoy :)**

* * *

Miku was ushered into the tent by the curly haired clown. "Come on, come oooon!" She hummed cheerfully, pushing Miku along. "I see a perfect spot! Gotta hurry before someone snatches it up, yeah?"

"Really, I'm fine towards the back –" Particularly if someone tried shooting flames at her again, although Miku didn't voice that particular concern. The clown girl was having none of it, however. Her little arm around Miku's shoulder was surprisingly strong.

"Don't be silly! You're gonna want to have a great view, trust me! This is the kind of show you're _never_ gonna forget!" She laughed, the sound seeming to fill up the entire tent, no matter how large it was. Miku was suddenly sure that everyone was staring at her.

Her stomach clenched, and she tried to wiggle out from underneath the clown's arm. "I'm really – I'm fine, I –" She stumbled, trying to keep pace with the excitable clown. Her skin crawled under the weight of all the eyes she felt on her. The sensation was entirely new to her … But she still felt the oddest sense of familiarity.

"There you go!" Speaking as if she hadn't heard Miku at all, the clown deposited Miku at an aisle seat, far too close to the stage in the center ring for her comfort. "You'll thank me later!"

"… Right." Miku shrank in her seat, glancing around furtively … And found that no one was looking at her, at all. People were talking with their friends, or pointing at the trapeze above the stage, or watching as the clowns corralled people into place, but no one was paying any attention to Miku, at all.

 _You imagined it. Of course you did._ The sensation of being watched was already fading, but even as the clowns scurried onstage and began their act, the feeling didn't go away completely. Miku did her best to ignore it as the curly-haired clown clapped her hands together. Although she didn't carry a microphone, her voice carried easily.

"Okay, okay, okay! Roll call, let's go!" She struck a pose as the other three clowns fell into a formation around her.

Beside her, a clown who wore a bright outfit that appeared to be half dress and half suit waved. When they spoke, their voice was perfectly androgynous. "Ruko!"

Next, a clown who wore a frilly tutu and long hair gave a dramatic curtsy. "Ritsu!"

Finally, a clown with sleeves too long for her arms looked out at the audience with an expression that didn't seem to match the bright smile painted across her face. "Tei," she said, in a voice that didn't carry as well as the others.

The curly haired clown clapped enthusiastically. "Whoo! And I'm Teto! Let's go!" The stage lights, which had been plain all this time, suddenly burst into color, vibrant blues and reds and yellows. Cheerful music started, sounding like a more upbeat version of the calliope that had been playing earlier. The clowns began to leap across the stage, balancing on stands and rolling around on plastic balls.

The act was short and underwhelming. Miku couldn't help feeling like they were doing this on purpose, leaving the audience wanting more.

If she could say one thing for the clowns, it was that they were very committed. Their falls, while as dramatic and silly as any clown act, seemed more violent and painful than she would have expected. At one point, Ritsu made a big show of kicking the stand out from underneath Ruko while they were doing a handstand, causing them to land hard on their head. They responded by chasing the other clown around with the stand, swinging it around wildly.

After maybe ten minutes of this, Teto clapped her hands together wildly. "Okay, okay! Did you like that? Aww, I bet you did! But now it's time to welcome the _amazing_ … the _incredible_ … the _beautiful_ … Miss Lily!" The clowns stopped their antics and scurried off into the shadows, watching the show from the edges of the circular stage. The brightly colored lights turned yellow and dimmed, until the objects left onstage were indistinguishable.

Then, a single, uncolored spotlight trained on the trapeze. Standing there was a beautiful blonde in a black leotard that was sheer in more places than it was opaque.

She raised her hands high above her head, striking a pose as the audience applauded her politely. The cheerful music that had played during the clown section retained the same melody, but slowed down and became more dramatic.

Once the music was done changing, Lily leapt.

She twirled in the air, leaping from trapeze to trapeze, twirling herself in such a way that any harness would have been tangled. The only things keeping her from falling to the ground were her own hands and feet.

But the acrobat didn't seem frightened. She flung herself through hoops and hung from one hand off the trapeze, waving at the audience from stories above their heads. Her act was short, but during the time she was onstage, she commanded attention.

Finally, she grabbed at a scrap of red fabric hanging from the ceiling. It unraveled in a long piece of aerial silk, taking the acrobat down with it. She ended her performance hanging upside down, feet locked in the fabric.

The audience clapped wildly, Miku included. Inside the main tent, with the melody that never changed despite the varying genres of music it was put to, it was becoming easier to get lost in the magic of things.

Lily grasped at the fabric with her hands and pulled herself into an upright position as she was lowered to the ground. She stood triumphantly in the center of the ring as the clowns came back onstage, clapping along with the audience. "Thank you! Thank you!" She soaked up the applause until Teto was beside her, flinging her arms out.

"Yes, yes, yes! Give it up for the Incredible Miss Lily!" Two of the other clowns escorted Lily off into the shadows around the ring as Teto addressed the audience. "Yeah, you liked that, huh? Well, you're going to like our next act even more! Give it up for the Daring … The _Dangerous_ … Miss Mayu!"

The music went low and ominous, but the girl who came out didn't seem to fit the description. Not when she was short girl with dip-dyed rainbow hair, a sweet Lolita dress, and a stuffed rabbit hugged tightly to her small frame. But when she smiled, there was something unsettling about it, just the same.

She looked out at the audience for a moment, then held out the rabbit, giving it a sweet smile. "What do you think, Mimi?" She spoke directly to the plushy in a sweet voice. "Should we give these people a show?"

The stuffed rabbit did not answer, but a good portion of the crowd cheered its assent. Mayu smiled.

"I think so too!" Tei approached, and Mayu handed off the rabbit to her without a word. The clown set the rabbit on a stool on the other side of the ring, arranging its limbs carefully. A wall sat behind it.

Once Tei seemed finished, she stepped backwards. Mayu surveyed the scene carefully, tapping her chin. "Ready, Mimi?" She paused, as if listening to the rabbit respond, and then grinned sunnily. "Alright!"

In one fluid motion, the girl pulled a knife from her skirt and threw it across the ring. It embedded itself in the wall behind the stuffed rabbit, right in between its ears.

The smile never left Mayu's face as she threw knifes in rapid succession. Even with her thick skirts, Miku had no idea where she could be keeping all of them.

By the time she was finished, the stuffed animal was completely surrounded by knifes. Tei stepped forward again, then gently pulled the rabbit off the stool and held it in the air. It hadn't been hit even once.

"Whaaat?" Mayu giggled as the audience applauded. "Did you think I'd hurt my best friend?"

As Tei removed the knives from the wall, Ritsu and Ruko wheeled out a large cart, covered with a black sheet. Mayu took no notice of this action, instead focusing on the audience. "Mmm, I think we can make things even more exciting, don't you?"

Teto appeared, holding Mimi at her side with a smile. "I think we can, oh yes, I do!"

"Well, then, let's show them!" Ritsu and Ruko pulled the cloth off the cart with a flourish. The audience gasped when they saw countless knives and axes, some of them bigger than Mayu herself.

Teto made an exaggerated gulping motion before scampering back over to the wall that was now clear of knives. She stood with her back against it, holding the stuffed rabbit above her head. Mayu examined the weapons in front of her before choosing a long, large knife.

"Ha!" She threw it with ease, and it embedded in the wall right in between Teto's arms, under the rabbit but above the clown's head. "Easy," she hummed, and selected a small axe.

The weapons got progressively bigger as she threw them, but she never seemed to struggle with the weight. Miku wondered how she could possibly manage them with her small frame.

Finally, there was one axe left, a weapon that was easily taller than Mayu herself. She hefted it over her shoulder as though it hardly weighed anything and looked out at the audience. "Teto's running out of room, there." She gestured at the clown, who stuck out her hand to wave cheerfully from her place, surrounded by weapons. "What if one of you come down for the final act?"

The audience gave a nervous twitter, but no one seemed willing to volunteer. "Aw, come on! What about you?" Her eyes fixed with sudden good cheer on Miku. "You look like you belong up here, that's what I think!"

"But it's time, time, time for the next act!" Interrupting Mayu before she could continue, Teto stepped away from the wall, leaving her outline in knives and axes. She laughed cheerfully. "Sorry, Mayu!"

Mayu shrugged, giving the audience a final wave before skipping off into the shadows. Teto addressed the audience as the other clowns cleaned up. "Okay, okay! We have just a feeeew more acts for you tonight! First up, I'd like to welcome our enigmatic and _fascinating_ magician, Mr. Gakupo!"

A man with long purple hair walked onstage, wearing white gloves and a black top hat. A girl with green hair and a sparkly outfit walked by his side, pushing a cart covered in a thick red cloth.

"Thank you, thank you." He spoke in a low, polite voice. "I would like to introduce you all to my assistant, the lovely Miss Gumi." The girl blew a kiss at the audience. "She's going to help me make some magic tonight."

The music in the background became big and dramatic, like something out of a stage show. Gakupo made a show of looking in his sleeves and showing the audience that his hat was empty, before pulling out a familiar stuffed rabbit.

"Hey! That's Mimi!" Mayu scurried back to the center of the ring and snatched the rabbit back with a scandalized expression. The audience laughed.

Gakupo did a few more tricks after that, but they seemed underwhelming and cheap. All around her, Miku could feel the audience start to shift and grow bored. The dramatic music seemed fake, lacking the ethereal quality the melody had once carried.

Finally, Gakupo looked at the audience with a smile. "You've been wonderful tonight, ladies and gentleman. I'd like to leave you with a final trick … A final act. And remember, magic can be found even in the most dismal of places."

Someone behind Miku muttered something unintelligible, earning a laugh from their companion. If Gakupo and Gumi heard it, they paid no mind. Instead, both of them produced matchbooks from their pockets, and in unison, they one match each. Stepping back, they threw the matches at the red-draped surface they had done their act on.

Immediately, the table was engulfed in flames, far higher than anything Cul had produced in her tent. The audience gasped as the flames climbed higher and higher, seeming to reach the top of the high tent … And suddenly, they disappeared.

In the wake of the bright flames, it took Miku's eyes a moment to adjust. The red-draped cart was gone. Standing in its place was a beautiful woman in a red dress. The music, which had been overpowered by the roaring of the flames, had become quiet, the same tune that had lured Miku into the circus in the first place. Inside the tent, it was even more powerful. The audience immediately went silent, almost awestruck.

"Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to introduce you to our ringmaster … Meiko." Gakupo and Gumi exited the stage, but Miku hardly noticed them. Meiko seemed to move with the music, and she was just as captivating and hypnotic.

"Good evening," she said in a low voice. "I hope you've enjoyed your night … And I hope to see you all again." The music swelled, she looked into the audience, and she began to sing.

Her voice echoed alluringly through the tent. Not a single person spoke as she sang of the circus, hidden far back in the woods. And as she sang, she made magic … real magic, not the slights of hand Gakupo had clumsily pulled off. As she sang of the fire-breather, flames followed her footsteps. As she sang of the fortune-teller, stars sparkled across the floor of the ring. As she sang of the sad but fascinating fates of those in the tattered brown tent, wretched shadows seemed to writhe at her feet.

When the song finished, no one clapped, but Meiko didn't seem to take it as an insult. "Thank you," she said in that deep, alluring voice. "For our final act of the night, I would like to present to you my own … personal triumph. Here for your listening pleasure, please enjoy the mournful voice of our own _deformed diva_."

The clowns wheeled a cage to the center of the ring. Huddled on the floor of it was the mass of yellow and white flowers that Miku had seen being taken out of the freak tent earlier. To her horror, the mass appeared to be _moving_. Her stomach dropped to her feet as the mass sat up … and opened its bright, captivating blue eyes.

It was a woman, Miku could see now. If she looked closely, she could see a few patches of bare skin, and strands of long pink hair coming from the patches of scalp that hadn't been taken over by flowers. She wasn't wearing a stitch of clothing, but nothing obscene could be seen amongst the mass of white and yellow blooms.

The music distorted, changed its key until it was another melody entirely, for the first time that night. The diva raised her head and looked into the audience. Miku wanted to be outraged by the state of her body, but she was too captivated by the mournful look in her eyes. They seemed to be looking right at her … to recognize her, to know her in a way that no one tonight did.

"This song," she said, "Is dedicated to the one who is most special to me. Even if the sun was to vanish, and every star was to fall from the sky, my love for you would never dim." With that, she began to sing.

Her voice was mournful and slow, singing of the fate she had to carry alone, without her loved one by her side. She mourned the fact that everyone laughed at a circus monster like her … But Miku couldn't hear a single giggle, and she had never felt more like laughing. In fact, the back of her throat hurt, like she was about to cry.

The diva's voice faltered. She lowered her head, trembling. For a moment, as the music swelled, Miku had a powerful urge to leap to her feet, to run to the center of the ring, to comfort that poor woman. She thought she would do anything, just to see that mournful look leave her eyes for a moment.

Then, all along the few bare patches of her skin, red flowers bloomed. The diva let out a soft, almost musical cry.

The audience gasped, then burst into applause so loud, Miku couldn't hear if the diva finished the last few lines of the song or not. She raised her head and her lips moved, but no sound reached through the noise of the crowd.

No sound, that is, except Meiko's voice. "That's the end of our show. Goodnight." The lights went down suddenly, leaving them all in pitch black. They came up again just a moment later, but when they did the center ring was completely empty. All of the performers, including the diva in the cage, had disappeared without a trace.

* * *

 **So, we meet the rest of the circus members! Things are bound to pick up from here. I know this chapter was a little bit longer, but I hope you enjoyed it! And chapter 5 is already ready for the revision process, and that one is much shorter.**

 **I am going to try to stick to a regular update schedule for this — my goal is to upload a new chapter ever Sunday! That will be contingent on how busy I am, of course, but I think that's a reasonable standard to hold myself to.**

 **As always, please, please reply! Seeing responses to this story always makes my day.**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	5. Warm Hands

**Happy Sunday! Here's the latest chapter.**

* * *

The audience chattered excitedly as they filed towards the exit, but Miku wouldn't have felt like talking even if she hadn't come here alone. She felt the way she sometimes did after finishing a particularly intense movie or book – like she was waking up from a dream, but not fully out of it yet. She couldn't make out what any of the people around her were saying, and she kept turning back to the empty stage in the center of the ring, half expecting to see the performers again.

Most of all, she remembered the deformed diva's eyes. It seemed like she saw them every time she blinked, bright blue and mournful.

As she exited the tent, she saw that the circus was dark – all of the lanterns strung up on the tents or high on trees had been extinguished. Instead, there was a single path of lanterns at their feet, lighting the path to the trees, where the lanterns had been kept up to light the way out.

No music came out of the tent as she left. All she could hear was the chattering of the patrons as they made their way back into the woods … but, somewhere deep in the back of her skull, the deformed melody of the circus monster lingered.

Miku followed the rest of the crowd along the lit path, but she kept looking past the lanterns, towards the shadowed tents. None of the performers could be seen taking down their tents or getting things ready to move on … But she felt watched, all the same. The feeling was so unfamiliar, she had no idea how she knew what it was, but it was there all the same, crawling beneath her skin.

She looked over to the tattered brown tent, the one that housed the "freaks." She had seen the diva's tent being wheeled out of there before, she was sure of it. Why would they keep her in a place like that? The blue creature – man? – to the left had been terrifying, and the stitched together twins had filled her with unease. But the diva had just seemed delicate and sad. The idea of her cage being situated right in the middle, between those two twisted acts, made Miku's stomach turn.

The tent flap, the one that had been padlocked earlier, was hanging open. A small amount of light was coming from inside.

Miku stopped walking, right in the middle of the path. And although the feeling of being watched was stronger than ever, it didn't come from the patrons who filed around her as if they didn't see her at all. It didn't come from the circus goers who didn't spare her a glance as she stepped off the lighted path, into the shadows.

She didn't even spare a glance over her shoulder to confirm it. She already knew – they were all caught up in their own lives. None of them were watching her as she moved further and further from the path. Her feet seemed to move automatically, further and further from the lantern light. She walked in measured, even steps towards the tattered brown tent with her arms dangling limply at her sides. When she was almost to the tent, she realized that she was walking in time with the memory of the diva's song, still lingering in her head.

She stood at the entrance. Inside, she heard someone crying softly.

She pushed the flap aside, looking around cautiously. There were three cages now, lined up along the far wall. The twins were sleeping, with their heads leaning against each other. Something was huddled far in the corner of its cage on the other end, gnawing on a bone, but Miku didn't look over to try and decipher if it was a creature or a man.

She didn't have eyes for anyone but the diva in her cage in the center, weeping into her flower-covered hands.

There was a small lantern on the dirt in front of her cage, illuminating it. The metal floor was covered in long, pink strands of hair where the newly formed red flowers on her skull had pushed them out. There wasn't a single inch of bare skin left … but she looked up when Miku gasped, and from among that mass of yellow, white and red blooms peered the same tear-filled blue eyes that Miku saw whenever she closed her own.

"No …" The diva's voice was full of horror. "Please …"

Miku walked forward, wrapping her hands around the bars of the cage. "Are you okay? Why are you crying?"

The diva shuddered, turning away from the bars. "You can't … You should go. You have to … _Please_."

"I … I can't." Miku spoke the words before she even knew they would fall from her lips. She leaned forward, trying to get the diva to face her. Her eyes were the only part of her that still looked human, and Miku wanted to see them. "Please, tell me what's going on." The circus was terrifying and strange, but the diva felt like an old friend. She remembered her mournful song and knew that the other could tell her what it all meant – the music, the fortune teller, the pervasive feeling of being watched.

But the diva gave no such answer. Instead, she looked over her shoulder at Miku with tear-filled eyes. "I am damned …"

"No," Miku said quietly. "I don't know why … But I can't believe that." She wasn't like the other workers at this circus. She clearly wasn't here of her own volition. Only the evil were damned, so if anyone was, it was the one who kept her in this cage against her will. "Please, don't cry … Let me help you. I _want_ to." She never wanted anything more.

The diva's eyes flickered for a moment … And then her hands moved up, closing over Miku's own, still wrapped around the bars. Beneath the silk of the petals, Miku could feel warmth. "It's too late." She leaned her forehead against the bars, as if trying to get as close to Miku as possible. "Forgive me … But I'm glad that I got to see your face."

Then the diva's hands released Miku's. She slumped forward, her forehead slowly sliding down the bars until she landed in a heap. Completely still, she looked more like a lifeless mass of flowers than a woman covered in them.

"No … No, no, no!" Miku reached her hands through the bars as far as they could go, wanting to grab the woman and shake her. Instead, she pushed the diva over and she fell to her side, lying prone against the floor of the cage. Miku could no longer see her eyes – they were closed.

"Please … No." Miku managed to grab the woman's hand and pull it through the bars, clasping it in both of her own. There was no movement from the diva … And there was no warmth beneath the petals anymore.

The deformed diva was dead. And although Miku didn't even know her name, she felt as though she had lost her very closest friend.

"No …" Miku leaned her head against the bars, sobbing. To her right, the blue thing huddled in the corner of its cage uttered a harsh noise that might have been a bark or a shout. To Miku's ears, it just sounded like an echo of her own sobs.

To her other side, she could hear the girl half of the stitched together duo giggling quietly. She didn't look up at either of them. She was transfixed by the corpse of the diva. Who was this woman? Miku had just seen this woman die before her eyes, and she couldn't even mourn her properly because she didn't know her. She could only long for those blue eyes to open once more. She tried to focus on where her eyes had been, not on the flowers that covered her skin. The newly formed red blooms, situated among the pale white and yellow, looked too much like open wounds.

Miku trembled, hands wrapped around the cold fingers like she could will warmth to come back into them. She remained like that, staring, until the voice sounded directly behind her.

"Well, well. What have we here, _little flower_?"

Miku spun around, already half scrambling to her feet as she registered the ringmaster – Meiko – standing at the tent's entrance. Standing beside her was Mayu, the sword-thrower in the Lolita dress.

Her red lips were curved up in a mocking smile as she looked down at Miku. "Oh, no, I like you where you are. _Stay down_." Her voice echoed strangely, seeming to reverberate in the inside of Miku's skull as much as it did in the air. All of the strength flowed out of her legs and she landed hard on the ground, her back against the bars of the diva's cage. Satisfied, Meiko walked forward, leaving Mayu to watch from the tent's entrance. No one, not even the blue creature, made a sound as the ringmaster spoke.

"Please …" With Miku like this, Meiko towered over her. The magnitude that had been captivating and alluring from a distance became terrifying up close. Her wide skirts brushed against the floor, obscuring her steps, and she seemed to glide across the hard packed earth rather than walk.

And when the woman laughed, the voice that had been so beautiful sounded merely wicked. "My, my. Aren't you the pretty one?"

Miku shook her head wildly. She wanted to run away, but her legs felt numb and painful, like they had been soaking in a bucket full of ice. She couldn't will them to move no matter how hard she tried.

"Please," she whispered, "Please don't hurt me." She felt sick to her stomach, already afraid that there was no point in begging.

Meiko laughed, throwing her head back. "Oh, dear. Don't you see? I already have."

She bent down, pressing a finger to Miku's chin to force her to make eye contact. This close, Miku could see that her eyes, which looked brown at first, had a glint of red in the center of the irises.

"Enough now," Meiko said. "It's too late for you. 'Even if the sun was to vanish and every star was to fall from the sky.'" Her voice was strident and mocking. She fixed Miku with a bright, amused gaze. "Now, _sleep_."

Her voice echoed again and again in Miku's mind, blotting out everything else. As the world swam away from her, the last thing she thought of was grabbing for the diva's hand through the bars, searching for comfort from something that no longer held any warmth.

* * *

 **Things are starting to get very dramatic! I'm really excited for things to pick up. I already have a lot of chapter 6 and much of chapter 7 written! All that's left is editing. I'm doing my best to stay dedicated to updating this once a week, just like I promised.**

 **Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed, favorited, and followed so far! I am glad to see people interested in this story. Please, tell me what you think of the latest chapter.**

 **I look forward to hearing from you, and I'll see you all next week!**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	6. Awakening

**Another Sunday update! Enjoy!**

* * *

Was someone holding her hand?

She could feel long, slim fingers entwined with hers. The owner of the hand had warm skin, and it made Miku feel like she was sharing a bed with a lover. She sighed, not wanting to open her eyes. It seemed as if she did that, this would all be over. She wasn't ready to let go of this peaceful feeling. She wasn't ready to let go of this warm hand.

But in the end, the decision was made for her. The peaceful feeling faded, was slowly replaced by the overwhelming knowledge that something was very wrong. With the feeling of peace faded the feeling of the hand, and although she tried to grasp at it, it dissolved like smoke. She reached out, trying to cling to it for just a moment longer, and that was when she awoke on a metal floor, strewn with hay.

The metal was cold against her bare skin – which was bare because her jacket and scarf had been stolen from her. All she was wearing was a plain, thin dress that did nothing to protect her from the chill in the air. The idea of someone unknown dressing her made her stomach turn.

Miku whimpered again, wincing as the air scraped against her dry throat. She dragged arms that felt like they weighed a ton under her, trying to push herself upright, but everything ached and her head spun sickeningly. It was hard to make sense of her surroundings, but she recognized where she was instantly.

She was still in the brown tent. Someone had strung up a few lanterns inside, giving her a decent view of the place even though it was clearly night. The metal bars of the cage were in front of her, just as they had been when she past out. Even with the metal floor, it took a moment to register that they were behind her and to the sides of her, too. While she had been sleeping, she had been moved to the diva's cage.

The diva's body was gone. A few flower petals on the floor of the cage were the only remnant of her, already brown and shriveled with age.

Miku scrambled into a sitting position, even though her stiff limbs cried out in protest. A curtain had been hung against the back wall of the tent, covering the hole that allowed prying eyes to look into the attraction. Miku found that she could not stand, so she crawled to the other side of the cage, pulling herself up slightly by the bars. She tried to push away the curtain to peer through the eye hole, but it wouldn't move.

"Our coming attraction awakes."

Miku spun around, losing her balance and falling against the floor of the cage again. It was the white-haired woman, the impossibly tall one with red eyes. Her top hat sat on the floor next to her as she sat, hunched far over with her back brushing the roof of the tent. Her yellow haired companion sat next to her, skirts smoothed over her impossibly long legs.

"Hey, you're right! Come on, Len!" That was the girl half of the two headed twin, to her right. She was shuffling along to the side of her cage with her brother in tow, the top of her head barely brushing the roof of the cage. Miku had never seen the two walk before, and was momentarily disturbed by how they had to stumble along, each in control of just one leg.

Once they had succeeded in making it to the side of their cage closest to Miku, the girl wrapped her fingers around one of the metal bars, grinning. "Welcome, welcome!" She chirped in a sing-song voice.

"Where – where am I?" Miku wrapped her arms around herself, trembling.

The girl looked to her brother, the one she called Len, with an amused expression. "She isn't so bright, is she?" She turned back to Miku. "Hey, since you're a little slow, let me give you some advice! Consider it a gesture of neighborly support." She laughed, the sound high and unpleasant.

"What's going on?" Miku hardly registered the girl's words, and she went on as though she hadn't heard her at all.

"Don't get too close to that cage on the left, okay?" She snapped her thumb to the rest of her fingers, like a mouth closing suddenly. "He bites."

Miku looked over to the left, automatically shying against the right wall even though her cage was relatively large.

The occupant of the left cage was pacing back and forth on human hands and feet, shuffling along the bars that separated him from Miku's cage. However, he paused when he saw Miku gazing at him, and in stillness, she could see that he was unmistakably human. He had dirty, matted blue hair, a thin, gaunt face, and gangly limbs.

However, there was nothing human about the animalistic rage in his eyes. And when he bared his teeth in a growl, they were bloody and filed to points.

Miku opened her mouth to scream, but her dry mouth could produce only a rough gasp. The girl twin behind her laughed. "Yeah, he's not too pretty to look at, is he?"

Miku turned to look at the girl. "Why are you doing this? Why am I here?"

The girl twin ignored her. Instead, she reached through and grabbed a few strands of Miku's long teal hair, pulling them through the bars into her cage. She showed it to Len with a smile. "It's such a pretty color, isn't it, Len? _Much_ prettier than pink."

Miku sobbed in fright, pulling away. The girl twin let the hair go without a fuss.

Not wanting to be in reach of anyone, Miku crawled to the center of the cage. She drew her knees to her chest and scrubbed at her cheeks, wiping away tears. The action left both her cheeks and the backs of her hands stinging, like she had irritated an insect bite.

"The little flower weeps!" The white-haired woman looked at the cage in interest, but no real malice.

Her yellow-haired companion looked over, as well. "Perhaps she is watering the seeds that have been sown," she suggested in a perfectly reasonable tone.

Miku looked to them, vision blurred with tears. "Please, let me out." The two tall women looked at each other, then back at Miku. She hoped that her tears weren't distorting their faces to the point where she imagined the pity in their gaze. "Please," she said again.

It was the white-haired woman who finally spoke. "That is not within our power."

"Then whose power is it?" She winced again as the shout scraped against her dry throat. "Who did this to me?"

The tent flap opened.

Meiko stood at the entrance with Mayu at her side, an echo of their position when Miku had been outside of the cage, not in. But this time, Mayu followed the ringmaster as she swept in, a smug smile on her bright red lips.

"Ahh, little flower. It's so nice to see you where you belong." Meiko smiled as she reached the cage, nearly caressing one of the metal bars with the tips of her long, red nails. "Tell me, do you like your new home?"

Miku trembled, moving further back, towards the wall of the tent. She wanted to open her mouth and plead, but she couldn't make any words come. Meiko smirked knowingly at her.

When the ringmaster spoke, her voice was syrupy sweet. "How about I introduce you to your new family? You'll be spending lots of time with them, after all."

"Good idea!" The girl twin chirped, leaning against the front of her cage, as close to Meiko as she could possibly get with her brother at her side. When the woman smiled and laid a hand on her head through the bars, the small girl glowed.

"Rin," Meiko introduced, "And her brother, Len. Quite an interesting pair, aren't they? And so devoted to each other … Some might even say they're inseparable." She strode across the tent regally, practically gliding past Miku's cage. "And then there's Kaito." When she gestured, the blue-haired man with sharp teeth looked up at her, a string of drool dripping from his bottom lip. "Not much of a conversationalist, but he does put on a nice show."

"Why …" Miku tried to find her voice, but it was rasped and quiet and easily drowned out by Mayu's laugh as she stood in the ringmaster's wake.

"And don't forget our greeters!" Mayu gestured at the two tall women, hunched and observing the action silently.

Meiko smiled at the shorter girl. "Of course. I'm sure you're already quite familiar with Haku and Neru, right?" She gestured at the white-haired woman and the yellow-haired woman, respectively, as she said their names. "Don't be offended if they didn't introduce themselves properly. By now I'm sure you've noticed their … poetic nature." She made eye contact with both women for a moment, before turning back to Miku.

"And what about you, little flower? What is your name?"

"Please, let me go." Miku forced the words out of her trembling lips. "I won't tell anyone what you do here, I won't …"

Meiko laughed, the sound cold. "That isn't an answer to my question." She leaned forward, peering at Miku through the bars. "Names hold power, you know. And as the ringmaster, all of the power in this circus belongs to me. So come, now, little flower. _Tell me your name_."

The words reverberated, pulling the answer from Miku's unwilling throat. "Miku."

All at once, the smile on Meiko's face disappeared. In its place was a snarl, accompanied by eyes that seemed more red than brown. " _Don't lie to me!_ "

Miku cringed against the back of the cage. "I'm not lying! I'm telling the truth, my name is Miku!"

All of the other occupants of the tent were staring at Meiko. Even Haku and Neru's blank faces registered some shock. Meiko looked around for a moment before composing herself quickly, as though the anger had never been there. "It doesn't matter, anyways. You're never getting out of that cage, little flower."

"You can't just keep me here!" Miku objected, leaning forward. "You can't!"

"Oh?" Meiko raised an eyebrow. "And why not?"

Miku trembled. "I … I have a family. Friends. People will wonder where I've gone."

Meiko laughed cruelly. "Do you think they're going to come looking for you? I wiped you from their memory. Not a single person remembers that you exist, and you know what? It was almost too easy. You're so perfectly unremarkable, you did half of the job for me."

"You … You can't do that." Miku's voice held no conviction, however. Not when she thought of how the woman's voice reverberated, leaving no choice but to do exactly what she demanded.

"Oh? Maybe I didn't, then." She smiled, and in that smile Miku could see the anger that she so quickly suppressed. "Maybe I killed them all. Every last family member, teacher, friend, and acquaintance. Either way, it doesn't make any difference to you. You're never going to see them again."

Miku's stomach turned in on itself. "Why are you doing this?"

"You'll find out soon enough. At any rate, I'm done answering pointless questions." Meiko snapped her fingers, and Mayu immediately fell into line behind her as she turned, walking towards the exit.

"But you can't just keep me in a cage!" Miku tried one last desperate plea. "I'm not … I'm just a normal girl! People will notice!"

Meiko paused at the tent flap, sparing Miku a smug look over her shoulder. "I don't think that will be a problem." Then she was gone, leaving nothing but unanswered questions in her wake.

* * *

 **I hope you all enjoyed this latest chapter! I know I enjoyed writing it.**

 **The next chapters are coming along well, too — well enough that I might be able to start updating twice a week, instead of once! Chapter 7 is still scheduled to release next Sunday, but if I get far enough along in my writing this week, I might start updating twice a week after that. I'll let you guys know next Sunday.**

 **In the meantime, please review. I really love hearing what you all think! Thanks so much for reading, and I'll see you all next Sunday!**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	7. The First Bloom

**Happy Sunday!**

* * *

"Help me," Miku called out for what felt like the hundredth time. "Please, anyone!"

Haku and Neru silently left the tent, crawling to fit through the small flap. Rin laughed and mocke her in a strident voice. Len muttered something under his breath. Kaito growled.

No one was around; no one was going to help her. She was trapped in this cage surrounded by terrifying creatures, and she was at the mercy of a woman with an evil glint in her eyes. Unable to do anything else, she drew her knees up to her chest and sobbed, scratching at her outraged skin and shuddering.

She didn't know how long she sat like that, crying into her knees, shivering as the wind seeped underneath the tent's edges and through the tattered holes. But eventually, the gray light of dawn started to seep into the tent.

Voices started getting closer. She recognized one voice, particularly cheerful, as Teto's. She shrank against the back wall as the four clowns burst into the tent, seeming to all fit through the flap at once. They crowded around Miku's cage in a loud clump.

"Move aside, Teto, you already got to see her," snapped Ruko.

Teto moved obligingly, unwrapping her hands from the bars. "Ohhh, but I'm just so excited! She's very pretty, look, look!"

"Not very smart, though!" Rin offered up. Miku glanced over to see her amused expression, but the only clown who paid her any mind was Tei. Then again, she had seemed more concerned with the twins' cage to begin with.

"Please leave me alone," Miku whimpered.

"She speaks," Tei noted, speaking directly to the twins. Rin ignored her, but Len stared back at her silently.

The clowns moved closer to the cage, if that was possible. Ruko reached through the bars, as if trying to grab her from her huddled position in the back of the cage. Before that could happen, though, a familiar voice at the entrance of the tent gave them all pause.

"Yes, she speaks." It was Haku. Kneeling on the ground, she still had to bend forward to look into the tent. "And for the moment, her words are still of her own making. Let her use that time as she pleases, for it runs short."

"Those tall chicks are no fun," huffed Ritsu. Still, the clowns vacated, walking around Haku as she knelt, holding aside the tent flap with one thin, spindly hand.

Miku looked at her, trembling, and scratched at the goosebumps on her arms. The burning sensation under them made them feel more like mosquito bites.

"What is wrong with everyone here? Why is everyone so happy to see me in a cage?"

"One may keep a bird in a cage, if it sings sweetly enough," Haku said in a gentle voice. "Even if you sacrifice some of the joy in its trill by keeping it from the air. After all, what use is a birdsong too high for the ear to hear, no matter how joyful?"

From somewhere outside of the tent, Neru sighed. "But the trill must be quieted until the bird is ready to be displayed. Come, my darling. Leave this one to her songs for as long as she has them."

Haku dropped the tent flap, disappearing from view. "Wait!" Miku wanted to know more. Haku and Neru, at least, seemed to find no happiness from her imprisonment. Even if they spoke in riddles at best, at least they weren't unkind.

It seemed like an eternity by the time the light outside began to dim. Miku spent this time crying, sometimes screaming. She threw herself against the bars until her body ached even more. She scratched at her skin until it felt like it would split open. It didn't do any good. Nothing would dispel the feeling of strangeness, the oddness that seemed to linger just beneath her skin.

Meiko and Mayu entered the tent at sunset. Meiko was all gloating now, no anger. She grinned at Miku triumphantly.

"Make it quick, Miss Meiko!" Mayu tugged at her sleeve gently. "Our guests will be arriving any second!"

Meiko nodded. "So, have you enjoyed your first day, little flower?" Miku didn't answer, couldn't. Meiko shrugged. "It's alright if you don't say. I don't honestly care about your answer."

She laughed, the sound strident and cruel. "What I do care about is keeping you quiet. It would do if someone noticed you before your debut! So, I'm here to tell you to _keep quiet until the main act_."

Miku opened her mouth to respond, but no sound came out. She grasped at her throat and tried to scream, but it didn't do any good. Her throat felt numb, almost hollow.

Meiko smiled at her. "Good." She swept out of the tent grandly. Miku heard the sound of padlocks being put in place on the other side of the tent, keeping patrons out.

After being kidnapped and locked in a cage, Miku was simply too exhausted to be surprised. She huddled in the center of her cage, scratching miserably and missing her jacket and scarf. She blamed the wind for drying out her skin.

The familiar calliope music started up, coming from the direction of the main tent. She tried to remember how alluring it had sounded as she walked through the trees, guided on by the strung up paper lanterns, but now it just sounded repetitive and taunting. She thought that if she focused on it too long, it would burrow into her head and never leave.

Unfamiliar voices started sounding outside the tent. Patrons had arrived at the circus. She heard them talking about the fire-breather, the contortionist. In the distance, she occasionally heard Teto's perky voice directing people towards the freak tent.

Even with that instruction, the tattered brown tent only had a few visitors. Miku watched as Kaito snarled at them, and as Rin and Len showed of their strange form. At one point, Miku heard two girls right beside her cage, on the other side of the tent fabric.

" 'Coming soon.' What do you think that means?"

"I guess they're looking for another act. Need a job?" Their laughter faded into the distance as they walked away, but Miku's stomach turned. She moved her lips, silently calling after them.

 _Coming soon._

"Looking forward to this, little flower?" Rin giggled. "It's fun talking to them, but I don't think you'll get that chance!"

"No," agreed Len quietly. "Like him." He looked through Miku's cage, towards Kaito. When Miku looked, the blue-haired man was staring at her with his flat, animal-like eyes. She shuddered.

Eventually, she heard the clowns calling for everyone to go to the main tent. As the crowd noises got further and further away, the numb feeling in Miku's throat finally faded. "A-Ah," she coughed. She tried not to let the cough turn into a sob. She was running out of tears, and her throat felt raw enough as it was.

"Help," she whispered, her voice rough. "Someone, please. Help me."

"Useless," Len muttered. He didn't seem to take either joy or sadness at seeing Miku in her cage. Rin laughed in agreement.

"He's right, you know! No one's coming to help you. No one ever does."

As if in defiance of her words, Miku heard someone undoing the padlocks on the tent's entrance.

But when a figure finally entered the tent, it wasn't a sympathetic patron – it was a member of the circus. Miku recognized the red-haired contortionist, the one who had fallen shortly after Miku had entered her tent. She kept her eyes on the floor, but she was carrying a small container and had a water bottle under one arm.

"Oh, it's you," huffed Rin, seeming almost disappointed. "You're no fun. Come on, Len." She turned her back on the two quite dramatically, Len having no choice but to follow.

The music swelled and turned comic, the music that played when the clowns began their act. The contortionist's eyes glanced to the entrance of the tent before she moved to Miku's cage.

"Please, help me." Miku moved towards the front of the bars cautiously. The redhead's eyes were cast carefully to the floor, not looking at Miku at all. She certainly didn't seem happy to see Miku trapped. Hope began to bloom in Miku's chest. " _Please_."

The contortionist winced, but didn't say anything. Miku remembered the girl's banner from before, and tried another approach. "Hey, your name is Miki, isn't it?"

The girl's eyes finally shot up to meet Miku's, wide and frightened. "How –" Then some recognition filtered through her features, and she sighed. "The banner, of course. I had forgotten about it."

"Is it your name? Miki?" Miku was at the front of the cage now, clinging to the bars. As Miki slipped the container and water between the bars, she had no choice but to face Miku, as much as she clearly didn't want to.

The contortionist seemed to think for a moment before speaking. "Yeah, that's my name. I brought you food and water." She gestured to the offerings, left on the floor of the cage.

Miku didn't spare them a second glance. Now that she had caught Miki's gaze, she was determined to keep it. She stared straight into the other girl's eyes. "Miki, my name is Miku. Miku Hatsune. I'm sixteen years old and I like to act and sing." She didn't know why these things seemed so important. She just knew that she didn't want to be seen as some anonymous victim. She wanted the other to recognize her as a person.

Miki, however, didn't seem to hear anything past her first sentence. "Miku …?" For a moment, she seemed almost frightened.

"Why does everyone react so strangely to my name?" If she had the chance to get answers out of anyone, it was this nervous looking girl. Miku remembered how heart-brokenly she had apologized to the crowd when she messed up her act. This girl was not a heartless monster.

But whatever had gotten the contortionist looking so strangely, she quickly shook it off. "It's probably nothing. Look, I have to –"

"Miki, please let me out of this cage." Miku's voice wavered, cracking under the weight of her desperation. "Please don't keep me in here. _Please_. I'm scared." Tears began to quiver in her voice, despite all the tears that had already been shed.

To Miki's credit, she really did look sorry. She did her best to hold Miku's gaze, even if it was clear that she'd rather be doing anything else. "I can't. Even if I could … I don't have the key."

Miku did begin to cry then, unable to stop herself. She wrapped her arms around herself, running her nails along the bare skin. "I just want to go home. I just want to leave this forest and never come back."

Miki hesitated, then spoke. "D – Miku, look. You have to understand … This is your home now. I know, it's not – Even if you wanted to, you can't …"

Miku looked up, gritting her teeth against more sobs. "What do you mean? Why won't anyone in this stupid circus just say what they mean to say!"

Miki finally dropped her eyes, crossing her arms over her chest. "Even if you were out of the cage, it wouldn't matter. You don't have a home to go to. The ringmaster took care of that."

Miku remembered the glint that had been in Meiko's eyes, her taunts and jeers. She shuddered and said nothing.

"Besides," Miki said, "We've already been travelling for weeks. You'd –"

" _Weeks_?" Miku's voice cracked. "No, I … I just woke up last night in this cage! You're telling me I slept for _weeks_?"

Miki sighed, but before she could answer, the music in the main tent changed and became dramatic – a sign that the trapeze artist's act had started. Miki's head whipped suddenly towards the entrance. "Yes, weeks. I'm sorry … Miku." It clearly took effort to call Miku by her name, but she did it anyways. She drifted towards the tent flap. "I have to go. I hope you enjoy the meal."

"You can't! None of this makes sense!" Miku clung to the bars. "I couldn't have slept for weeks, not without eating or drinking anything! I would have died!"

Miki paused at the tent entrance. "You mean you don't know?"

"I told you she wasn't smart, Len." That was Rin, conversationally from the cage beside Miku, but she didn't spare the blonde girl a glance. Neither did the contortionist.

"It's magic." Miki said this with such utter finality, it was impossible to doubt her. Not that Miku would have been able to anyways, with the evidence she had. "Magic is what kept you alive, just like it was magic that knocked you out, or even brought you hear in the first place. It's the same magic that keeps the twins alive, or the blue beast, or the tall women …" The music swelled again, signifying some great stunt in the trapeze artist's act, and Miki looked towards the main tent. As she slipped out, she favored Miku with a final apologetic glance and piece of information – one that almost sounded like a warning.

"It's magic that makes your skin itch like that."

Miku, who had been scratching absently at her arms, dug her nails into her skin instinctively, gasping. She stared at the tent flap for a long time after Miki left, clinging to her elbows.

It was Rin who finally broke the silence. "Gosh, she has no sense of mystery, does she, Len?" Miku looked over to see the girl looking at her mischievously, even as she addressed her brother. He was staring at Miku, too, although he had no emotion on his face. "She gives away all the fun answers too soon. We could have watched her wrestle with that for days!"

"She blooms," Len said quietly. At first, Miku thought it was just a random statement, but then Rin laughed.

"Yeah, look! She even made the diva sprout sooner. Too bad. I wanted to savor it."

Miku wanted to ask what she meant, but as she looked down, she got her answer. She had left marks when she scratched at her arms. But no blood came from the lines scored across her arms by her own hands.

Instead, green buds peeked from the cracks. As Miku stared in horror, one of them unfurled, splaying bright yellow petals across her skin.

* * *

 **That's all for this chapter! Also, I'm pleased to announce that I've decided to update twice a week instead of once. I'll still be updating on Sundays like always, but I'll also be updating on either Wednesdays or Thursdays, depending on my schedule. So I'll see you guys later this week!**

 **I haven't gotten a review in awhile ... It would definitely make me happy if you could leave one! Thank you so much for reading.**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	8. Connecting Threads

**Here's the latest chapter!**

* * *

 _Her eyes were bright blue. Miku swore she'd work to find those eyes in a thousand lifetimes, if they'd only look at her with such love for a moment._

 _They lay in the grass together, facing each other. Miku reached out to stroke the woman's cheek. She laughed and held her hand against her soft skin. Miku wanted to stay here with her forever. But the sky darkened, and Meiko's voice echoed all around her._

 _"Wake up, little flower. Wake up and see what's become of our beautiful blossom."_

 _The woman's face began to change. Red slowly streaked through her pink hair. Her lips were ripped from her face. Her haunting blue eyes fell back in her head, leaving only sockets. Her hand thudded limply against the dying grass, cold and covered in flowers. Miku opened her mouth to scream, but instead of making any noise, Meiko's voice came from her lips, repeating the same phrase again and again._

 _"Wake up, little flower. Wake up. Wake up."_

Tears were dried against Miku's cheeks. At first she thought it was a remnant from her dream, but then she remembered that she had cried herself to sleep, her arms aching from her failed attempts to pull the newly formed blooms from her skin.

"There you are. Were your dreams as sweet as your scent, little flower?"

Miku looked up with bleary eyes. Standing above her were Meiko and Mayu. The ringmaster bore a smug smile.

"Leave me alone." Miku wanted it to come out harsh, but her voice was still rusty with tears and it cracked on the last syllable. Mayu laughed.

Meiko's smile, although small, somehow spoke louder than her henchman's laugh. "Now, little flower, don't be shy! You're on your way to becoming a lovely attraction."

Although she didn't want to, Miku looked down at her arms. More yellow flowers had bloomed, most of them in the tracks left by her fingernails with a few scattered around them. In other places, she could see the points of a few buds waiting to break through, the green of the leaves barely visible beneath her skin. Her stomach lurched

Her eyes were finally drawn away from the wounds when Rin spoke. "She better get used to people looking at her, right, Miss Meiko?" She clung to the bars of her cage, cackling. "It's gonna happen a lot from now on!"

Meiko favored the girl with a smile, and Rin accepted it as though it were the most prestigious award, glowing with pride. It seemed strangely genuine, in comparison with the sadistic grins she usually flashed in Miku's direction.

"Indeed it will, Rin." Meiko's smile turned cruel as she faced Miku. "Remember that, won't you, little flower?" She turned to the knife-thrower beside her with a grin. "Come, Mayu."

Mayu shot a contemptuous smile in the direction of the cages. Miku couldn't honestly tell if it was meant for her or Rin. "Of course, Miss Meiko!" The two of them swept out of the tent, uninhibited by bars.

"Miss Ringmaster …" Len nearly sighed the words. Until that point, Miku wouldn't have known that he was paying attention at all. His single fist clenched and unclenched. "Miss Ringmaster …"

"Yeah, she's wonderful, isn't she?" Rin sighed, eyes full of childish adoration.

Miku couldn't stop staring. "Isn't she the one who keeps you in that cage?" Her words even got Len to look up. He stared at Miku as if noticing her there for the first time.

"Cage," he muttered. Rin squinted at him before looking at Miku with open hostility.

"Well, yeah. And she's also the one who lets us go out. We're the ones who gave you the flier, aren't we? Gosh, you're dumb." She huffed, but it was clear the subject was sore.

She tried pushing it further. "But she's the one who made you like that, isn't she?" Miku gestured with both arms. "She ripped you guys in half!"

"No! She made us whole." Rin glared at Miku. "Len and I get to be together _forever_ now. Do you know how long forever is? It's a long, long, long time. We'll be together …" Abruptly, her anger was replaced with a sadistic smile. "We'll be together until the sun vanishes, and every star falls from the sky. You'll never get to know what that's like."

The words sent a dull thud through Miku's chest, her eyes aching with unshed tears. "Why do people keep saying that? I don't even know what it means."

"Together," Len replied, his eyes focusing on the flowers blooming from Miku's arms until she wasn't sure if he was looking at them, or through them. "Together." Rin smiled and reached across their shared torso to lace her fingers through her brother's.

"That's right," she agreed cheerfully. "We're together. That's a gift from Miss Meiko, and we cherish it."

Miku scanned Len's face, trying to figure out what he was feeling. There was no happiness on his face, but no sadness, either. He didn't seem to have any sort of emotion at all. "Do you cherish it, Len?"

"They are connected by a black thread," a voice at the entrance of the tent said conversationally.

Miku turned to look. Although her face was now clean of any make-up, she recognized the white-haired girl as Tei, the clown with the long sleeves. She appeared to be addressing Miku, but she never looked away from the twin's cage.

"They are connected by black thread," she repeated, "But that's not the only way to connect two souls." She approached the twins' cage dreamily, wrapping her hands around the bars. "Red thread can also suffice."

Rin scoffed and rolled her eyes. "Right, right. I'll believe it when I can see that red thread, clown girl." Tei acted like she didn't hear the girl at all. Instead, she kept her eyes firmly on Len's face.

The boy didn't say a word, but he did favor Tei with a steady gaze. Considering how often Miku saw his eyes go distant, she figured that this meant more than any words that he could say.

But the clown's words reminded her, suddenly, of the fortune teller. Hadn't she said something about a red thread, as well?

Tei eventually left the tent, after minutes of locking eyes with Len in silence. Around her, Miku could hear the sounds of the circus being set up, as the shadows in the tent grew longer.

She knew that Meiko would probably come to take her voice at sunset again. That's who she was prepared for as the tent flap opened. But instead, Haku and Neru entered the tent, crawling through the entrance on their spindly elbows.

"We must reserve our energies," Neru said conversationally.

"The guests will be arriving soon," Haku agreed.

Miku nodded at them, sitting on the floor of her cage. Haku tipped her hat in response. The friendly gesture felt strange, considering the setting.

"You guys don't hate me, do you?" Miku looked at the two tall ladies, as if really seeing them for the first time. It wasn't the first time she thought that they weren't unkind, but in the wake of Rin's taunting and Tei's reminder, it suddenly meant a lot more.

"We told you," Neru said, "You have nothing to fear from us."

Miku sighed, keeping carefully in the middle of her cage. "That's rare, in this place."

Rin had been in a sour mood ever since Tei came in, but now she giggled. "Aww, Len, I don't think she likes us very much."

"Sad fate," offered Len.

"Mm, I guess we aren't very pretty to look at, are we?"

Miku took no notice of this exchange. She was looking directly at Haku and Neru. Again, she thought of Tei's words about the red thread.

"What about the fortune teller? Mew, that was her name, wasn't it?"

Mew had seemed so agitated during the reading. If the discussion about her soulmate getting closer was a warning … What did it mean? She thought of the blue eyes of the woman in her dream … The eyes that were the exact same shade of blue as the former diva's.

"Ah, yes," Haku said. "Her mind is untethered, you see."

Miku tried not to waste time being annoyed at her vague words. "No, I don't see. But I want to."

"Our truth has been stretched, remember." Neru raised a single hand. Miku stared at that hand, noticing that it was skinny as well as long, just like the rest of their bodies. As if they had literally, physically been sretched out. Magically pulled and pulled, somehow living as their bodies were contorted.

What would living through that do to someone's mind?

"Yes, I remember." They had said it before, but she was only now beginning to see what they meant. "And what about Mew? What's happened to her truth?"

"Her truth," said Haku, "Is never incorrect in fact. Just, sometimes, in the timing of its delivery."

Miku tried to make sense of that. "She talks about things that are true … Just … Things that haven't happened yet? She can see into the future?"

"Or the past," agreed Neru. "Her mind wanders, in that way. Either way, it is always true to her in the moment."

"She told me that I'd meet my soulmate," Miku said. "She said that my … my red string was growing shorter. That I'd have to follow it to my fate."

"That could be at any time, little flower," Haku said. "Future or past – your path ends when your string does, every time."

Miku couldn't make much sense of that, so she asked a final question. "Does she – is she like the others? The clowns, and Rin, and Mayu, and God knows who else? Does she want me dead?"

Haku and Neru looked at each other for a moment. "To see you dead is not something she would desire," Neru finally said.

"But, perhaps, it is something she expects," Haku responded.

Miku shuddered. Considering the woman's talents, it was all too easy to imagine what Haku was insinuating. "I can't say that's the answer I wanted. But thank you for not lying." She supposed she had no way of knowing that the tall women were trustworthy … But in the end, they were the only lead she had.

* * *

 **Sooo ... Publishing twice a week is a thing, now! I'm not sure it will happen every week; it'll depend on my course load ... But Sundays are always a for sure thing! And, honestly, I'm so excited to see this story progress that it will probably be twice a week, most of the time.**

 **Thank you all so much for the reviews last chapter! I look forward to seeing your thoughts on this one.**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	9. The Red String

**Yay, an update!**

* * *

Miku scratched gloomily around the flower on her cheek. It was the first one to bloom on her face.

Over the past few days, they had sprouted rapidly. Yellow flowers speckled her arms, shoulders, and legs. She could feel a few sprouting across her torso, itching beneath the thin material of her dress. She thought that if the peephole were uncovered, people would have no trouble believing that she belonged in the brown tent.

Adding to her distress were the dreams. She had them almost every night – and they always featured the beautiful pink-haired woman, the one who had the same eyes as the diva. There had been no nightmarish visions since the first one. Now the dreams were sweet, gentle things where the woman would caress her cheek or hold her hand. They were a welcome escape from the horrors of her waking hours.

But, last night, she dreamed of Meiko. In the dream, the ringmaster had warm brown eyes instead of the hard, reddish ones she had now. And those eyes had gazed upon the pink haired woman with such love, it broke Miku's heart to see the woman return that gaze. They two kissed as Miku watched, and she had woken up feeling even lonelier in the steel cage than ever before.

The tent flap opened. Miku looked up, hoping for a familiar face like Haku or Neru. Perhaps even Miki, although Miku hadn't seen her since that first night. Food and water were always left for her, but whoever brought it always came too late. A few times, Miku had even tried to stay awake to see, but the dreams had always called out to her.

But now it wasn't Neru, Haku, or Miki. Instead, all four clowns made their way into the tent.

"Alright, let's go, go, go!" Teto was chipper as ever. "Tei, you and I are going to grab the twins! Ruko and Ritsu, grab the beast! We'll come back for the diva."

"What's going on?" Miku looked around, but no one paid her any mind. Although she should have been used to it, Miku let out an annoyed sigh.

The clowns hefted the heavy cages on either side of her and lifted them onto wheeled carts. Kaito gave a little growl as his cage was disturbed. "Yeah, yeah," Ritsu huffed. "You know the rules. Snap at our fingers and we snap off yours."

Kaito bared his teeth at the clown, but made no move to attack as he was wheeled out of the tent flap.

Miku sat alone in her tent. Outside, she could hear the clowns chattering, and beyond them, there were even more voices.

Within a few minutes, Teto and Tei were wheeling their cart, empty again, back into the tent. "Alright! Up we go!"

The two clowns were fairly small, but they lifted Miku's cage with ease. She had to grab the bars to keep from falling over.

Things happened too quickly for her to register. When she was wheeled out of the tent, she had to throw up her arms to shield her eyes from the sun. The tattered brown tent was dim even during the day, and she had been there for what felt like a lifetime.

She adjusted quickly, though, and was able to lower her arms as the cart stopped rolling. "There we go." Teto and Tei lifted Miku's cage, setting it down on the dirt. Teto favored Miku with a wink. "Sorry we can't stay and chat, Miss Diva! We're a busy bunch today, yes, we are!"

Tei sighed and looked towards the twin's cage before following Teto off to the tattered brown tent, which Ruko and Ritsu were already dismantling.

Miku looked around. Her cage had been deposited next to the other two, near a large moving truck. Circus performers walked around, dressed in plain clothes and helping pack up the truck with props and collapsed tents. No one seemed to pay the three cages any mind, until a certain redhead approached.

"Hey, if it isn't the new diva! Settling in okay?" It was the fire breather, Cul. Her smile was decidedly cruel, and Miku was immediately on edge. Her mood was not the best, and Cul didn't look like she intended on fixing that.

Miku moved to the center of her cage, out of arm's reach in case Cul tried to grab at her. "Don't ask questions you already know the answer to," she huffed. Her own vitriol surprised her, and she had time to be grateful that the other didn't have her flames on her – unless _those_ were magic, too.

But Cul didn't try burning her to a crisp. She just scowled. "So grumpy! You'd think you'd be a bit cheerier – aren't flowers _supposed_ to get sunlight? If they leave you out long enough, you'll probably be ready to perform by the time we hit the next town." Pleased at having gotten in the last word, Cul cackled as she walked off.

Miku drew her knees to her chest, trying to ignore the feeling of petals beneath her fingertips when she did so. She couldn't tell if the flower on her leg was new or not; they were growing so fast now.

She looked around, trying to find a more friendly face. Haku and Neru were far away, helping to dismantle the large main tent. Miki was nowhere to be found. But, as she looked towards the fortune-telling tent, she saw Mew exit with her table and crystal ball.

"Mew!" The fortune teller looked up with vague surprise, as if she was not used to her name being called. Miku tried again. "Excuse me! Can you come here?"

Mew shuffled her feet for a moment, then started forward. Just the fact that the woman seemed to be listening to her was a bit of a relief.

"Thank you," she said as the fortune teller approached. "I need to talk to you."

Mew shook her head. "No, you don't." She seemed to look right through Miku, at something far away. "The gears of fate have already been set in motion. Talking to me cannot change their course."

After the strangeness that was a conversation with Haku and Neru, Miku found that the fortune teller actually made sense. "Fine, then. I _want_ to talk to you."

Mew sighed. "Very well."

"You said – in the fortune telling tent – that I was getting closer to my soulmate. Have I met her – _them,_ whatever – yet?" Miku sat up straight in her cage, trying to catch Mew's eyes and hold them. It was like trying to catch sand from outside of an hourglass.

"… It's difficult to say," Mew replied. "There has been … a transference." She looked down to her feet, beginning to mumble. "It is the way the tale must be told. It happens again and again and again, but … Somehow, a new chapter …"

" _Please_." Miku was relieved when the fortune teller looked up at the sound of her voice. "The … You talked about fate, before. Is this part of mine?"

"Oh, yes." Mew nodded. "This has been fated since before your birth … Little flower."

"Don't call me that!" She felt her hand going up to her cheek, where the fresh flower had bloomed, and stopped herself. "My name is _Miku_! I am not a flower, I am a girl!"

Mew looked at her for a long moment. "… Hold your name close to your heart," she said gently. "It is your name that holds your power."

Miku slumped a bit, hands wrapped loosely around the bars of her cage. "Meiko said that, too … But she holds all the power in this circus."

"That has always been true, but I wonder …" Finally, Mew seemed to look Miku directly in the eye, as though truly seeing her for the first time.

Miku perked up. "What do you mean?"

"Miku …" The sound of her name, coming from someone else's lips, made her feel oddly like crying. "You are not the first owner of your name. That owner had power … Power that could be transferred to you. Transferred to write a new story …"

"Tell me how!" Miku clung desperately to the bars of her cage, but she could see Mew's eyes going far away again. Her hands caressed her crystal ball absently.

"Transferred … Like the red thread. It is still shortening, still … Your intended grows closer with each passing day. I can see it, the meeting …" Her mind was far away again. She picked up her table and began to walk away.

"Wait!" Miku called after her, but Mew didn't turn around. She packed her things into the moving van and then wandered away, still muttering to herself.

Miku looked around. To her left, Kaito was hunched over in his cage, hiding his face from the light. To her right, Rin was whispering in Len's ear. When she saw Miku looking, she twiddled her fingers with a sly grin.

Eventually, the clowns came back, accompanied by Haku and Neru. "Alright, alright! All aboard!" Teto watched as the two tall women clambered into the moving van. "You guys are gonna have to squeeze real close, okay?"

That was about all the warning Miku got to being shoved in the back of a moving truck with the other two cages.

"That does it!" Teto brushed off her hands, squinting into the interior of the truck. "Let's close her up!" Together with the other clowns, she shut the door, plunging the cab into darkness. Miku felt her stomach lurch – trapped in the dark with such dangerous companions was much more terrifying than the brown tent.

Luckily, it wasn't dark for long. Haku lit a lantern, setting it carefully among the props and securing it with rope left over from one of the tents. Neru looked up at it, then turned to Miku.

"You were blessed by the word of the fortune teller," she said.

Miku shuffled, curling her legs under her as she looked up at the woman. "Yes."

Haku wrapped her long arms around her legs, leaning against the wall of the truck. "Were the workings of her mind clear to you?"

"… I haven't decided yet." The truck began to hum. Miku looked around at her new surroundings. "We're moving on to the next town – aren't we?"

It was Rin who answered. "Mhm! Ready for your grand debut?"

Miku remembered Cul's teasing. Somehow, though, she didn't have it in her to give Rin the same snark that had come out before. Instead, she quietly curled up on the floor of her cage, ignoring the aching in her joints. Sleeping on hard metal wasn't comfortable, especially for her strangely changing body.

"Rest now, little flower," Haku said.

Miku looked up. "I will if you'll agree to call me Miku," she said. "Little flower is _her_ nickname for me – isn't it?"

Neru looked at her with an unreadable expression. "The name always changes," she said.

"Most hold the same name at the end," Haku said, her voice distant. "But you hold it from the beginning."

Miku contemplated this, as much as she could contemplate what seemed like nonsense. "That's right … And my name holds power. I don't know how yet, but it's true … Isn't it?"

Rin snorted. "Psh, you sound just as crazy as _them_." She gestured to the two tall women. Miku thought that Rin was hardly in a position to judge, but abstained from saying so. Rin was, after all, her neighbor, and she didn't want to think about what the girl could do to her if she got too close to the bars of her cage.

"Sleep now, Miku," Haku said, speaking gently.

"Power comes from sleep, too," Neru agreed.

Miku didn't know if that was true, but she was tired after trying to make sense of everything. Careful to lay on the side that had less flowers, she pillowed her cheek on her arm and closed her eyes.

 _When she opened them, the pink-haired woman was looking down fondly at a picture. Miku knew that it was of Meiko._

 _"You love her, don't you?" The words, coming from a script that she did not know, tasted bitter in her mouth. The woman looked up and smiled._

 _"Oh, yes." She set the picture down, caressing it. "Truly, it must be fate. We are connected by the red string."_

 _Miku looked down at her feet. "If that is true," she whispered, "All of fate must be against me."_

 _The woman's gaze turned questioning, worried. "Miku?"_

 _"Please understand," Miku replied hurriedly. "I don't want you to feel badly. I cannot blame you for not returning my feelings – not when you have someone as beautiful as Meiko –"_

 _"Miku, you're beautiful, too –"_

 _"—but I can't pretend that my feelings do not exist," she continued, as if the other woman had not spoken. "Red string or not … I will always love you. Even if the sun was to vanish, and every star was to fall from the sky."_

 _Tears threatened, then. But before they could overflow, the woman was holding her, and Miku was holding her back. And, despite everything, it was impossible to believe that there wasn't some longing in that embrace, especially with her ear pressed against the other woman's heart._

 _The dream began to fade, then, but before it did, she felt the other woman's name on her lips. She whispered it softly, longingly, as the feel of her embrace and the sound of her heartbeat faded away._

 _"Luka …"_

The sound of her name echoed, following Miku into a deeper, dreamless sleep.

* * *

 **So, we have our latest chapter! This one has a lot of information, I think. It took me quite awhile until I was happy with that dream sequence, though! I look forward to hearing what you guys have to say about it :) Thanks for reading!**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	10. Song of Misery

**Happy update day!**

* * *

Miku tried to sleep more in the truck, but no dream was as clear as the last. Sometimes she'd catch glimpses of Luka's smiling face, or of their hands entwining together, but the images were so brief that they were almost wishful thinking.

Finally, she was woken out of a dreamless sleep by sudden, blinding light as the truck was opened. Teto's shrill voice cut through the air.

"Okay guys, let's go! We only have a few hours until showtime!"

Miku covered her face with her hands, her throat growing tight when she felt a new flower on the palm of her hand. She didn't want to open her eyes to see it.

There was a commotion around her as the clowns picked up and moved the props and tents around her, chattering amongst themselves. Her cage was moved onto the ground again, and she finally looked around.

They were in the middle of a field, not unlike the one that she had followed the music to on that fateful night. All around her, people were working on getting things set up – Mayu was helping Cul pitch her tent around her makeshift stage, Mew was calmly carrying her table and crystal ball to her tent, and in the distance, Lily had her arms full with Miki's banner as she made her way to the contortionist's tent. The clowns set up games and other booths, and as the field gave way to forest, Miku saw Gakupo and Gumi stringing paper lanterns up among the trees.

Despite all of these perfectly innocuous actions, Miku felt uneasy. The large tents went up with ease, even though the tops of them were impossible to reach. Tent poles and paper lanterns seemed to appear on their own, always when Miku's eyes were elsewhere. Mostly, everyone seemed to be moving faster than possible, just enough to be noticeable.

In the center of it all stood Meiko, watching calmly. Her lips were moving, and although Miku didn't know what she was saying, she could guess why the circus was being set up so quickly.

She smiled when she caught Miku looking. Miku shuddered and looked away.

When the tattered brown tent was set up, Miku saw that all three peepholes were uncovered. She looked down at the flowers blooming on her skin and her stomach lurched.

By the time the sun began to set, everything was ready. The clowns wheeled the cages into the brown tent quickly. Meiko and Mayu followed.

"Ready for your debut?" Meiko looked down at Miku and laughed. "Don't worry, little flower. You won't say anything embarrassing to our guests, because _you won't speak until the main act starts_."

Miku's throat went numb, and she didn't even try to make a sound. Instead, she glared at Meiko, suddenly feeling angrier than she had ever felt in her life. It was so foreign, it almost felt like it was coming from someone else.

If Meiko saw it, she didn't take it seriously. She laughed and swept from the tent, Mayu at her side. A few moments later, that haunting melody started up.

Miku huddled in the corner of her cage. Soon the people would come, guided by the lanterns. She didn't want to see them when they came to stare at her. What she really wanted to see was Luka again. After everything she had experienced, she had to believe that they meant something. She closed her eyes.

 _It wasn't Luka she saw when she dozed, though. It was Meiko. She was looking at Miku and laughing, but the sound wasn't entirely cruel. "You're coming along well, little flower!" She opened her hand, and a daisy bloomed, floating above her palm._

 _Miku huffed. She held open her own hand, but there was only a small burst of leaves. She had been hoping for a red rose, one to match Meiko's beauty. "I'm never going to match up to you, big sis!"_

 _Meiko opened her mouth and screeched._

But it wasn't Meiko screeching. It was Kaito, in the cage next to her. Miku jerked awake in time to hear the screams from the other side of the tent.

A curious eye peered into her peep hole. Miku turned away, wrapping her arms around her legs. She didn't see any pity in that eye.

"Oh, _gross_. Check this out!" One eye gave way to another, and Miku closed hers. Part of her was afraid to go back to sleep – a story was forming, between all of the dreams, and not a very pretty one. But she longed for Luka's blue eyes, her gentle voice. She wanted to see her again.

 _Meiko was still screeching. But the sound, atonal and hideous even in her beautiful voice, slowly began to take the form of words._

 _"How dare you? How dare you?" She was in a fury, hurling items across the room without touching them. Miku ducked to avoid a heavy lamp._

 _And there was Luka, finally, but it was not a happy vision. The beautiful woman was sobbing, on her knees. Blood trickled down from a gash in her forehead. "Please, understand! We never wished to deceive you! My darling, my red rose …"_

 _"I'm nothing to you!" Meiko screeched. "You gave up your right to call me 'darling' the very second you laid hands on her! I renounce you both, as lover and as sister!"_

 _Luka stumbled to her feet and started forward. She didn't get far before a heavy vase shattered on the top of her head. She went down, pink hair staining red as her beautiful blue eyes fluttered shut, her face going slack._

 _"Luka!" Miku started for her, but before she could, there was a tremendous pain in her temple._

She jerked awake, breath whooshing out of her in a silent gasp. Her hand went to her aching temple, but instead of finding blood there, there were fresh petals. Another flower had bloomed while she slept.

Tears rolled down her cheeks, her chest convulsing in silent sobs. She had hoped for sweet dreams to take away the pain of those leering eyes, but they had only presented her with more nightmares. And they were more than just her imagination, she was sure of it.

She was still crying when Ruko and Ritsu walked into the tent, their faces covered in greasepaint. The bright smiles painted across their lips could not hide their scowls as they lifted Miku's cage into a wheeled cart.

"Oh, quit your blubbering," Ruko huffed.

"I'll give you something to cry about," Ritsu added in a low voice.

Miku wiped at her eyes with the palms of her hands, doing her best to glare at the two. After she was wheeled out of the tent's entrance, a large cover was thrown over her cage, enveloping her in darkness.

She curled her legs to her chest, trying not to tremble. The disdain in Ritsu and Ruko's voices had disgusted her, and she didn't want to show them any more fear if she could help it.

But when her cage finally stopped rolling, it wasn't the clowns who whisked the cover off. It was Mayu.

"Ready for your big show, Diva?" She giggled, waving her stuffed rabbit against the bars of the cage. "Mimi wishes you good luck!"

Miku looked silently at her, trying to look angry instead of afraid. She felt both in equal measures, at this point, but being angry felt less helpless.

Meiko stood behind Mayu, putting a hand on the smaller girl's shoulder. "She'll be able to answer soon enough. In the meantime, we'd better give her the lyrics she'll be singing." The ringmaster lifted her hand and waved it. Pain exploded in Miku's head for the second time that evening. She curled in a heap, clutching at her temples.

When the pain finally abated, the lyrics were there. She recognized them as the same lyrics that the diva before her sang. It seemed as though she couldn't think of anything else, no matter how hard she tried.

She heard the voices and footsteps above her head. Looking up, she realized that she was underneath the seats in the main tent. It wasn't long before the clowns began to introduce themselves, beginning the act.

Miku looked around. All around her, the members of the circus were waiting for their acts to begin. Meiko smirked at her.

" _You will sing_ ," she commanded. Miku knew that she would have no choice to obey. She was powerless to fight against that powerful voice that she wielded, the one that echoed strangely.

But in case she needed more convincing, Mayu pulled a knife from her skirt and grinned. "Or else," she giggled.

The two of them moved away. Miku clapped her hands over her ears, trying to block out those maddening lyrics. It didn't make any difference, not when they were inside of her head.

She noticed the magician's assistant – Gumi – near her cage. She was talking to Gakupo about their act, but she kept glancing at Miku out of the corner of her eye. She shifted from foot to foot, constantly tugging on her white gloves and adjusting her tights.

Miku opened her mouth to call out to her. " _Time_ ," she said.

Gakupo, who had been explaining something in his deep voice, immediately fell silent. Gumi's head whipped around, and both of them stared at Miku.

"No." That wasn't what she had wanted to say at all. She was trying to speak, but the lyrics echoed louder and louder in her head, making it impossible to say anything else. "No, it's – it's _dead and gone_. That's not – I mean, _show must go on, it's time –_ " She gave up, only looking at the two and hoping they would see the pleading in her eyes.

Gakupo squeezed Gumi's shoulder, and she took a few steps backward, leaning into him. The two of them walked away.

Miku wrapped her arms around herself. If Meiko had done something similar to Haku and Neru, or even Mew, she was beginning to understand why their speech could be so disjointed.

One by one, the acts filtered out to the center stage. Eventually, it was just her and Meiko left underneath the seats. Meiko turned and gave Miku a truly wicked smile. Then, when the time was right, she snapped her fingers, and she was gone.

She heard the audience gasp, and knew that Meiko had reappeared on stage. Hadn't she been so captivated by the same thing, what felt like a lifetime ago?

As Meiko's song came to an end, Teto came and wheeled Miku's cage into the center of the ring. For a moment, she was blinded by the stage lights, all trained on her. But soon, she could make out the outline of countless heads, all turned in her direction, waiting.

She opened her mouth. And she sang.

Relief filled her as she vocalized the words. Releasing them to the air stopped the din in her head, quieted the words one by one. By the time the song was over, she could have sobbed with gratefulness. At least for the moment, her mind was her own again.

There was thunderous applause, but Miku didn't care about it. She could take no pride in a performance like this.

Meiko bid the audience goodnight, and there was darkness as every stage light went out. Miku had a moment of disorientation, almost sea-sickness, and then she could see again. But they weren't the bright lights of the stage. She was back in the main tent.

Meiko stood over her, a gloating smile on her lips. "You performed well, little flower."

Miku wrapped her arms around herself, bowing her head. But, in the back of her mind, her own words from her dream echoed. _I'm never going to match up to you, big sis._

* * *

 **Hello, everyone! I was excited to give you guys this chapter, since it has a lot of information. And if it isn't obvious by now (although I thought it was obvious by the fifth chapter, at least ...), this story features negitoro. Sorry if that disappoints anyone? I made it a point to state in the first chapter that this wasn't going to follow the PV religiously, so I never intended to deceive anyone there.**

 **Also, if anyone doesn't know, Miku is singing the song Circus Monster. That's where the lyrics come from, so they belong to CircusP, not me.**

 **Anyways, I look forward to continuing this story! I'll see you all on Sunday, and can't wait to hear from you all.**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	11. New Shades

**It's Sunday!**

* * *

 _This was different from the others._

 _Miku wasn't a part of the dream, this time. Instead, she floated high above the scene, looking down at the school building as teens filed inside of it. But, of course, her attention was focused on the girl who sat on the steps in front of the building._

 _Bobby pins were sticking out of her mouth as she pulled her long pink hair into a messy bun. She was younger than Luka, her face rounder and her frame smaller, but when she looked up to the sun she had the same beautiful blue eyes as the mage … and as the diva who had first looked at her from behind a wall of petals._

 _A girl on her way into the building paused and laughed. "Hurry up, Luka, or you'll be late!"_

 _Luka only shook her head and hummed. She didn't seem to notice her shadow, growing longer and longer as she sat. She didn't even notice as the shadow obscured everything, growing dark until there was nothing left to see._

Miku woke up to a hand slipping through the bars of her cage.

Miku scrambled into a sitting position, but it wasn't anyone to be afraid of. It was Miki, leaving food and water. The redhead looked at her with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly, "I didn't mean to wake you. It's –"

"No, please," Miku said. "I'm glad to see you again." It had been a little over a week since she had first been wheeled into the main tent, and since then was forced to perform every night. She sometimes saw Miki hiding in the shadows during Lily's act, but she was always too far away to call out to.

By the way Miki shuffled from foot to foot, it was clear that the feeling was not mutual. Miku wasn't used to seeing members of the circus so nervous – not even Haku and Neru, who seemed to take pity on her more than the others.

"You're different from the others here, aren't you?" Miku asked.

Miki stepped backwards, wrapping her arms around herself. "I should go," she said.

"No, wait, please!" Miku leaned against the bars of the cage. "You don't have to answer that. Just … Just don't go, yet."

Miki paused, trembling. "I can't do anything for you," she finally sighed.

"You can talk to me," she whispered. "Like I'm a person. No one else here really does that. Please."

Miki looked around, finally moving back to the cage. She knelt down in the dirt, eye-level with Miku in her cage. "Fine," she said, "But keep your voice down. You almost woke up the twins when you shouted."

Miku glanced over to their cage. She hadn't even thought about the others around her, sleeping. She had been so focused on Miki. "Thank you. Thank you."

Miki looked down and said nothing.

Now that she had her, Miku didn't know what to talk about. She was afraid that the wrong question would send the contortionist running again. Finally, she spoke. "The woman who was here before me … The last diva … What was her name?"

Miki didn't meet her eyes. "Haruko."

Miku bit the inside of her cheek. "Did she dream?" She wrapped her hands around the bars, hoping this question didn't scare Miki off. "Did she dream of a girl with her name and face, like I do? Did she dream of Meiko?"

Miki frowned. "I'm sure she dreamed," Miki admitted. "They all dream. I don't like to ask anymore, I don't …" She trailed off, bowing her head. Miku saw the guilt in Miki's nerves and said the only thing she could think of saying.

"I forgive you," Miku said.

Miki's head whipped up, eyes wide. Miku swore that there was some relief in her features. She pressed onward, not wanting to lose what momentum she had. "But, please, tell me what you know. It's my only hope, can't you see?"

Miki sighed, running a hand through her long hair. "It's … It's been going on for longer than I've been here, and I've been travelling with the circus since I was twelve."

"What's been going on?" Miku's heart was pulsing in her throat. She felt afraid to even breathe, lest she break the connection between them.

Miki lowered her eyes again. "The divas. They get replaced every few months. The names and ages change, some parts of their appearances. But some things stay the same. Someone with pink hair and blue eyes is always followed by –"

"Teal hair and green eyes," Miku finished for her. She felt shaky and lightheaded, like she was going to be sick.

"I'm sorry," Miki whispered.

Miku thought hard about how to proceed. "You said – the names change. Is there something about my name?"

Miki hesitated, than nodded. "I don't think it means anything, you know – it's probably just coincidence. But …"

"But?" Miku prompted her as she trailed off.

Miki sighed. "You asked about dreams. You dreamed about them, then? Luka, Meiko, and a girl named Miku?"

It hadn't occurred to Miku that the girl in her dreams was separate from her. "Yes."

Miki plucked at a loose thread on her sweater. "Those names don't change. No matter what the divas are named … They always dream of Luka, Meiko, and Miku. You have the same name as the original Miku, where all of this started."

Miku shook. "What happened to her?"

Miki took a deep breath. "… Meiko did." She looked up, searching Miku's face. "Understand, I was just a child. I don't know the whole story, but … I know that a long, long time ago, Meiko wasn't like she is now. She was a powerful mage, but she wasn't the only one. Luka was, too, and Miku. They were all connected, somehow."

"Meiko and I … I mean, that Miku … The two of them were sisters," Miku said.

Miki's eyes widened. "That explains … Miku and Meiko must have both been in love with Luka. I think Luka might have started out dating Meiko, but …"

"She loved me … Miku," Miku finished, feeling sick. "In the end, it was them."

"The two of them tried to come clean to Meiko about it," Miki continued. "But she was furious. She … She killed both of them. I think it was very violent."

Miku remembered her very first dream – the nightmare where Luka's face was destroyed. "It was," she whispered.

"That should have been the end, but it wasn't." Miki drew her knees to her chest, looking around fearfully. "Meiko started the circus. At first, she only had one act." She looked to the cage next to Miku, the one that held Kaito.

"Him?" Miku asked.

"That's what Lily thinks," Miki explained. "She's thought a lot about how the circus started … Just not about why. That's what keeps me up at night." Miki shivered, breaking for a moment. "Anyways, I think Meiko might have known him when she was still … Normal. I don't know the full story, though. It's not like I'm going to get it out of _him_."

In his sleep, Kaito growled. Miku suddenly felt tears prickling the back of her eyes. She thought Miku – Meiko's sister, the girl she dreamed of – must have known him, as well. "I think you're right," she whispered.

"The twins came after … I don't know how long. I don't know what they were like before, but I think they must have been just a couple of curious kids, caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. Now they're like this."

Miku looked at the two, sleeping sitting up, leaning their heads against each other. Their hands were clasped together in their shared lap. Despite everything, Miku felt pity for them.

"After she had them, she started her plan. The cycle of the divas started. She kept travelling, kidnapping people when she saw fit. She … warped them, changed them. Lily thinks she must have been doing this for centuries." Miki shuddered. "Mayu is the latest addition. She was added about a year after I came here. I remember her coming into my tent – she was so sweet, with that little stuffed rabbit clutched to her chest. But, the things I've seen her do …"

Miku tried getting her back on topic. "You say they've been doing this for centuries," she said. "But Meiko, Kaito, the twins … They don't _look_ old."

"They don't age," Miki said. "Not the ones Meiko's changed. I think it's a side-effect of her magic. That and the way their thoughts … warp. I mean, you've heard them talk. They're all either sadistic or just … vague. Or both."

Miku looked at the girl. She said she had joined the circus when she was twelve, but she looked like she was at least eighteen. "You age."

"So does Lily. And Cul. Gakupo and Gumi, too." Miki shuffled awkwardly. "Meiko didn't have to use any magic on us … She didn't steal us away. We came with the circus willingly."

Miku felt her jaw drop. "Why would you?"

Miki sighed. "Well, I don't know about Cul, honestly. I don't talk to her that much. Gakupo and Gumi … You saw their magic act, right? You know that what they do is all … sleight of hand, stuff like that. Not real magic."

"Not like Meiko," agreed Miku.

"Right. Well, they want to. I think they're hoping that, if they stay loyal to the circus, she'll give it to them. Even if it means … being like all the others here."

Miku stayed silent a long moment, trying to digest this. Finally, she spoke quietly. "What about you?"

Miki sighed. "Lily and I grew up together … Our family lives weren't good, and we always relied on each other. When the circus came to town, she was hooked. She loved the adventure of it all. She decided to stow away on one of the trucks, and I … Didn't want her to leave me." She looked down at her knees. "I still don't. That's why, even after everything … I'm still here."

"You love her," Miku said.

"She's everything," Miki said in a quiet voice. "She's all I have."

Miku felt like she understood, but how could she? All she had were a few dreams of a long-dead mage … And a more recent dream that didn't quite fit.

"I had a strange dream before you came," Miku said, startling Miki out of her thoughts. "It was of a girl … I think she must be my age, maybe a year or two older. She's in high school, I could tell by her uniform. She had pink hair and … beautiful blue eyes."

Miki looked up at her, her eyes wide. "What was her name? Did anyone say?"

Miku remembered immediately. "Luka."

It was hard to tell in the darkness of the tent, but Miku thought that Miki's face got a little bit paler. "What does it mean?"

"I don't know. But I think I know why I dreamt about her. She's not like the Luka that I dreamt about before, is she? She's … She's alive right now."

Miki nodded, face solemn. "Oh, yes. She's somewhere in the world … And we're getting closer every day."

"The red string shortens," muttered Miku. "The last diva … Haruko … She must have dreamed of me, too. Is that right?" Miki only nodded, silently. Miku thought of that poor, unsuspecting girl coming to this circus, watching the acts. She imagined seeing her in the crowd as she sang. She imagined her sneaking into the tattered brown tent after all the lights had gone off …

She thought, _I can't let that happen._ And a voice deep in the back of her head whispered, _Not even if the sun was to vanish, and every star was to fall from the sky._

Kaito shifted and uttered a snorting growl. Both girls jumped, turning to him. His eyes rolled beneath his pale, bluish eyelids, but in the end he turned on his other side, snoring lightly.

Miki had grasped the bars of the cage in shock when he had made noise. Now she released them, getting hastily to her feet. "I can't stay," she said, her voice full of fear. "It's – I shouldn't have –"

"It's okay," Miku assured her. "Thank you, Miki." Her heart went out to the redhead. If they had met in other conditions, Miku thought they would have been fast friends.

Miki brushed at her knees, trying to remove any traces of dirt. At the entrance to the tent, she paused and looked over her shoulder. "Good luck … Miku." Then she was gone.

Miku sighed, wrapping her arms around herself. As she did so, she noticed something off. She held out her arm and stared at it in the dark for a long time, trying to convince herself of what she was seeing.

Among the yellow petals, a white flower had bloomed on her skin as she was talking to Miki. By the time she woke up the next morning, it was joined by others, dotting her skin with two colors instead of one.

* * *

 **So, here we are! This is a big chapter, in terms of information. And we've reached about the halfway point in the story! I hope you're enjoying it so far. I can't wait to hear what you think of this latest update!**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	12. A Fighting Chance

**Here we go!**

* * *

Miku tried to go back to sleep after talking with Miki, but it was no use. Her mind was buzzing with new information – she couldn't sleep knowing all that she did now. When she closed her eyes, she would see still images of Luka, or Meiko, or even of a man who looked like Kaito, but she got the idea that those were her imagination rather than true dreams.

By the time the sun began to seep into the tent, she was exhausted but no closer to sleep than she had been in the night. She spent the entire day huddled in the corner of her cage, pondering all she had been told.

That day gave way to the next, and the next. Life went on. Miku stayed in her cage, scratching at the places where the new white flowers bloomed on her skin. They itched madly under the thin fabric of her dress, and she began to understand why Haruko didn't wear clothes by the time Miku had seen her. She thought she might rip her dress into shreds, if the itching didn't stop.

At night, when the circus lit up and the music started, she tried looking right in the eyes of those who gazed through the peephole, but she didn't see any compassion. She didn't blame them. Flowers had bloomed around her face and in her hair. Yellow and white gathered most heavily in her upper arms and shoulders, but they were specked all over her body, making her look alien and strange. How could those curious eyes look compassionately at something that hardly looked human?

She sang in the main tent every night. Sometimes, she would see Miki watching her from the shadows. But she stopped coming to the tent with food and water. Miku wasn't upset with her – she didn't feel hungry, probably as an effect of Meiko's magic. And she couldn't blame the contortionist for being frightened.

When they packed up to move to the next town, Miku stretched out her legs and tried to enjoy what little sun she got. Mew wandered over in her vague way. Miku was glad to see her.

"It continues," she said, gesturing to the flowers on Miku's skin.

"Yes," Miku said. "But not if I have anything to say about it. I get what you meant now … About my name having power. I want to know how to harness it."

Mew looked up at her, her expression unreadable. "The power is already inside of you. Accessing it … Is as simple as looking for the unfamiliar in your own heart. And as difficult."

Miku sighed. "I suppose asking for a straightforward answer is too much to ask."

"Nothing is straightforward," Mew said, her eyes distant. "Nothing is in order … Past, present, future, all of it is jumbled. Am I staring at the mage who loved, or the diva who bloomed? Countless others have sat in that cage; all were called little flower. They all mix and melt before my eyes – I see them all."

Miku could only stare. "I could see how that would be … disorienting."

"Nothing is straightforward," Mew said again, shuffling off. "Nothing. Not anymore."

Mew wandered away as Miku's cage was loaded into the moving truck. Who had the fortune-teller been, before Meiko had gotten to her? Miku leaned against the back bars of her cage, closing her eyes.

As the engine began to rumble, she turned inward, searching for the thing that Mew described, something that she hadn't felt before. But so much of her body felt unfamiliar, with every new bloom that broke open her skin. Still, she had to try.

With the twins snoozing in their cage and Kaito moodily gnawing on a bone, no one was paying much attention to her. No one except Haku and Neru, that was. Miku looked up to find them both staring at her.

"Can you keep a secret?" She asked.

Neru shrugged. "It is irrelevant. No one harkens even if we do speak the truth," she sighed.

"And, on occasion, we have been known to speak a lie," Haku said. "But never to you, or any of the blooms that came before."

Miku felt an ache in the back of her throat. "Thank you," she whispered.

"Such thanks seems hardly warranted." Haku's face, illuminated by the lantern, held the vague pity it so often did. Neru's mimicked hers as she continued the statement.

"Given the circumstances," she agreed.

Miku leaned against the bars of her cage, looking straight at the two women. "I'm going to do my best to change those circumstances," Miku said in a quiet voice. "But the ringmaster can't know." It felt dangerous to call Meiko by her name – as if saying it would allow her access to the conversation.

"A hearty ambition," Neru said.

"One befitting of your name," Haku replied. "Perhaps not all roses smell as sweetly."

Miku nodded, picking up a loose piece of straw from the floor of her cage. "That's right," she said. "And my name has power."

She leaned against the bars of her cage. She held the straw right in front of her eyes. She forced all of her will on it. And she spoke. "Bend," she whispered. Nothing happened. And as she tried it again and again, the piece of straw remained still.

But as she whispered to it, feeling as though she was going as insane as the others in the circus, something did happen. Something deep in the pit of her stomach … shifted. Like a snake that had been sleeping, coiled in on itself, and was only now waking up.

Miku focused on that feeling. She tried to channel it, imagining the straw bending, the feeling in her stomach clarifying the vision and strengthening it. And when she whispered again, the feeling clawed its way up through her chest, echoing out of her throat. " _Bend_."

The straw bent.

Miku immediately dropped it in shock. She held out her arm, covered more by flowers than it was by open skin. " _Fall off. Flowers, get off of me_." But although the voice was easier to use, now that she knew where it was, nothing changed on her arm.

She picked up another piece of straw. " _Bend_." This one snapped clean in half, now that she the hang of it. She tried enacting the same will on the steel bars of her cage. " _Bend_." The bars didn't move. Miku touched them, and while they may have been a bit warm, they were as sturdy as ever.

"Things have weight," Haku noted. Miku looked up in shock, but after a moment, she supposed it made sense. This newfound ability had to have limitations, just like her physical strength did.

But Miku thought of everything Meiko could do, and wondered. Miku turned to Kaito now, who was sitting with his back hunched.

" _Raise your arm_ ," she whispered, surely too low for him to hear even if he did understand her. His filthy arm shot into the air, as if yanked by a string. He looked at it with confusion for a moment before lowering it.

Miku turned her attention to Rin. _"Raise your arm,"_ she commanded, again … But nothing happened.

"Thoughts have weight, too," Neru explained. "And human thoughts are the heaviest of all."

Miku turned back to Kaito. She supposed he would be easier to influence. Whatever passed for thought in his head probably wasn't very human at all.

She kept practicing. With each small gesture, she felt the feeling in the pit of her stomach grow. By the time the truck shuddered to a stop, she was panting, with a fine sheen of sweat covering what was left of her skin. She thought that the magic in her was causing Meiko's spell to move faster – at least five flowers bloomed as she worked.

But despite everything, she felt triumphant. She felt powerful, and that wasn't something she had felt since the circus music first lured her through the woods.

 _"Lift your arm,"_ Miku whispered, staring at Len … And though he still didn't obey, his hand twitched just a little too much for it to be mere reflex.

The truck door opened, and orange light flooded in. The sun was beginning to set. Squinting against it, Miku could see Meiko's silhouette.

"Now, now," she said in her calm, mocking voice. "Don't delay. We don't have a moment to spare."

The clowns sprung into action, moving everything out of the truck with superhuman speed. Miku had to grab the bars to keep from being thrown against them, she was jostled so quickly.

All of the workers set up the tents and booths. Miku could hear harsh panting from them as they worked, and when they got close to her cage for the fraction of a second it took to pick up something near her, she saw pain in their faces. Her body was not the only one abused by magic, apparently.

By the time the sun was low on the horizon, everything was set up. Only the freak tents had to be moved into their cage. Near her fortune telling tent, Mew collapsed to her knees. Lily flopped limply into the other truck, also empty, and Miki hurried after her. Miku caught her eye for just a moment before the contortionist turned pointedly away.

Meiko, the only one unfazed, snapped her fingers. "Cul, Mayu, help the clowns with the cages. Our guests will be showing up any moment."

"Yes, Miss Meiko!" Mayu, long hair frazzled, snapped to attention. Cul gave a small salute. The two of them rolled Miku's cage towards the tent, going a bit slower than the clowns.

"You're blooming nicely, little flower," Meiko noted.

"Shut up," Miku replied, her tone stony. For once, she didn't feel afraid of Meiko, not with the power she knew she held.

Cul laughed. "Oh, she's a feisty flower, isn't she?"

"Don't speak to Miss Meiko like that!" Mayu warned. It was delivered in her usual sweet tone, but there was something ominous in her eyes. "Have you tried pulling your flowers off yet? You can't, but I can. And it would really hurt, you could ask any of the others."

"If they were still alive, anyways." Meiko laughed. "Have you realized by now, little flower, that you're doomed to suffer the same fate?" She let out a dramatic sigh. "I would say it's a pity, but that would be a lie. I relish watching you wilt."

Mayu and Cul both laughed as they pushed Miku's cage into the brown tent. She clenched her fists, wanting nothing more than to rip their throats out, to make sure that they never uttered another sound.

 _"Shut up!"_ She screamed.

Mayu and Cul stopped laughing abruptly. Mayu clutched at her throat, turning to Meiko in shock.

The ringmaster's face was as red as her dress. Her mouth was open, but no sound came out. Miku had silenced her, just as Meiko had done to her countless times. Miku felt a moment of pure, unadulterated victory.

It was short-lived, however. Meiko broke through the spell in a matter of seconds. "You … You little _bitch_!" Meiko practically threw herself against the bars of the cage. "What did you do?"

Miku bared her teeth at the brunette. She had never felt more frightened or more exalted in her life. "What? You don't like the taste of your own medicine?"

"You _dare_ –" Meiko's face was contorted in rage. And Miku laughed right into it, hysterically. Before she knew what she was doing, she was speaking, the words coming from that coiled snake in her stomach instead of her mind.

"Oh, I _dare_. And when I get more powerful, who knows what I'll do? Maybe I'll put you in a cage. Maybe I'll shrink you to the size of an ant and step on you. Or maybe I'll take away your mind, like you did to poor Kaito." Her lips were moving without her even being aware of what she was going to say. "Do you remember how he used to crawl around and let me ride on his back when we were young, _big sis_? He called them horsey rides. Is that why you turned him into an animal? An innocent man whose only crime was to be content loving you from afar? He would have done anything for you without expecting a single thing in return, and you destroyed him. Of course, you always had that wickedness in your heart, didn't you? Even before everything … I bet that's why –"

 _"Stop!"_ Meiko's face had gone pale. "This is impossible. You've never dreamed of _him_! I made sure of it!"

"Impossible? Have you forgotten my name, big sis?" Miku laughed again. "You call me little flower, but that's just because you're afraid of who I am."

"No!" Meiko snarled at her. _"You will be quiet, now!"_

Miku felt her throat numb up. She didn't mind. She had rattled Meiko, perhaps even _frightened_ her, and that was what was really important.

 _"You will not speak another word unless I command you to,"_ Meiko said. "Forget your performance. You will wilt away in this cage, little flower. I don't _care_ what your name is."

She stormed out of the cage. Everyone, even Kaito, watched her go. After a moment, Mayu followed in her wake, and Cul was quick to do the same.

Those left in the cage turned to Miku. Even Rin was shocked into silence. Miku closed her eyes. She opened her mouth.

And, knowing that there was a way, somehow, she tried to find her voice.

* * *

 **So, Miku's getting a bit of an edge here! It's fun to write her her doing something other than moping in a cage, I must say. I hope it's fun to read, too! I can't wait to hear what you guys think.**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	13. Repercussions

**The latest chapter! Yay!**

* * *

 _Luka sat in her living room, still in her school uniform as she leaned over her homework. The clock ticked loudly, but that was the only noise in the small house. Other than the dog sleeping near her, she was alone._

 _But that changed when, suddenly, Miku wasn't floating above her anymore. She was sitting next to her, and instead of sitting at a kotatsu, they were sitting at a wooden table in a small kitchen. Luka's features matured, turning her into the mage from long ago, not the unsuspecting school girl who bore her name._

 _"Are you sure, darling?" Luka reached across the table, entwining her fingers with Miku's own. Her warm hands were a comfort, even knowing that this was a dream._

 _"I'm sure," Miku heard herself respond. "I don't want to hide anymore. I love you, Luka."_

 _"And I you." Luka pressed Miku's knuckles to her lips. "But Meiko … She will not be pleased. Her temper …"_

 _"Will remain in check, I'm sure. Mostly." Miku felt a smile stretch across her lips, words pouring from them against her will. "After all, she's my sister. Temper or not, she'd never do anything to hurt me."_

"Little flower! Wake up, little sister, wake up!"

Meiko's tone was cheerful, almost that of a giddy child. Miku felt dread eating away at her stomach before she even opened her eyes.

The ringmaster was standing before her, a wide grin on her face. Miku opened her mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Meiko had never taken her to the main tent for her act, and her spell had never worn off.

Miku glared at her silently. She wanted to tell her that she wasn't afraid, even like this. Meiko could kill her, and she wouldn't care. With the flowers blooming all over her skin, it was only a matter of time, anyways. What mattered was the fact that she had disrupted the ringmaster's horrid cycle. That would make any torture inflicted on her worth it.

If Meiko got even an inkling of that, it didn't bother her. She was in high spirits, laughing at Miku's expression. "Such sisterly love! I'm glad you're awake, little flower. I have a surprise for you." She clapped her hands. "Mayu! Bring her in!"

Mayu came in, shoving a wide-eyed Miki in front of her.

 _No!_ Miku threw herself against the cage bars when she remembered that she couldn't scream. Miki's only crime had been to show her kindness, and she didn't deserve whatever fate Meiko should have been inflicting on Miku.

"Well, that got your attention, didn't it?" Meiko laughed. "You're fond of this one, aren't you? She is quite pretty, although I don't think she's your type." She took a strand of Miki's long red hair between her fingers.

Miki didn't move from where Mayu had deposited her. Her body was unnaturally, impossibly still, frozen in space. The only thing that moved were her eyes, frantic and full of fright.

Meiko leaned forward until her face was mere inches from Miki's. "Foolish girl," she said with mock pity. "Did you really think I wouldn't find out? _Speak now, Miki_."

At the command of that echoing tone, Miki's lips were unlocked from the paralysis still forced on the rest of her body. "Please, don't hurt me," she whimpered.

Meiko only laughed. "Hurt you?" She turned to Miku. "Now, why would she think I'd do something like that?"

Miku's grip tightened around the bars. She tried willing her magic into use, but without her voice, it was no use. She had no idea if she was powerful enough to stop Meiko, but she had to try.

Meiko continued on, as if unaware of Miku's struggles. "After all, have I given anyone in this circus cause to fear me? Mayu, do you feel threatened by me?"

"Of course not, Miss Meiko!" Mayu giggled.

Meiko turned to the cages with a wicked grin. "Rin, Len, what about you?"

Rin copied her grin. "Never, Miss Meiko!"

"Never," Len echoed, although he seemed to be musing on the word more than answering the ringmaster's question.

Meiko turned. "And Kaito, do you have anything to add?"

Kaito grunted.

"I didn't think so," Meiko laughed. "And, of course, we all know little flower's opinion."

 _She's my sister … She'd never do anything to hurt me._ Miku felt tears threaten the backs of her eyes. Had the former owner of her name believed those words? Well, Miku knew all too well where that had gotten her.

Meiko, meanwhile, finally turned back to Miki. "So why would you believe that I am going to hurt you?" The ringmaster tapped her chin. "Why, unless you've done something to deserve it?"

Miki shuddered. "I'm _sorry_."

"Oh, that sounds very genuine, after you _betrayed_ me." Meiko hissed the word. "How many times have you heard me say it? All of the power in this circus belongs to me. To have that taken from me – for even a _millisecond_ – is a crime. In my day, such crimes were not given a fair trial. They were given an execution."

"No," Miki whispered.

"Oh, but your generation, they always want to plead their case. They want to be tried by a jury of their peers. Well, certainly Mayu and Rin would be happy to stand in as your peers. Go ahead, Miki. _Plead your case_."

"I – I …" Miki licked her lips. "She asked me about the divas before her. Their dreams. I thought she deserved to know."

"She deserved to know." Meiko hummed. "Tell me, Miki, just what did she do to deserve it? Has she done some great, charitable act that I don't know about? Broken a new record? Done something extraordinary?"

Miki squeezed her eyes shut.

"And, of course, you never thought about what _I_ deserved. Not even after I took you in all those years ago, when you were just a scraggly, underfed thing with bruises all over. I took in you and your little blonde friend, and never once asked for anything in return."

Miki winced at the reminder of Lily, a tear slipping down her still cheek.

"But, no," Meiko sighed. "It's all about what _little flower_ deserves, is that right?"

Miki opened her teary eyes. She gazed at Miku, and there was a moment of perfect connection, perfect clarity. Fear, guilt, and forgiveness travelled in that gaze. Miki's eyes softened, turned from fear to resignation.

Then, Miki turned to the ringmaster. "I … I may not know what Miku deserves," she said finally, "But I know … She doesn't deserve to be kept in that cage. No one does."

A bit of rage might have come across at the sound of Miku's name, but it was quickly swallowed by contempt. "I think we're ready to convict. Does the jury have their verdict?"

"Guilty!" Rin cheered.

"Guilty," Mayu said, a small smile on her lips as she pulled a long knife from her skirts. "Shall I carry out the sentence?"

Miki avoided looking at that knife, staring directly at Miku instead. "If you see Lily after all of this, tell her I love her … Tell her I'm sorry."

Miku shook her head wildly. She threw herself against the bars, struggling against them. She had never felt more helpless in her life – death would be better than watching this.

Meiko took no notice of this exchange. Instead, she caressed Mayu's cheek gently. "Oh, my dear … That is too cruel a punishment."

Miku paused, and Miki's eyes widened. For a moment, Miku saw hope bloom on the contortionist's features.

The ringmaster laughed. "Teto! It's time!"

The red-haired clown appeared at the tent flap, apparently having waited there. She held a butcher knife in one hand, not quite as fancy as Mayu's, but surely as sharp. She moved forward quickly, crossing the tent at a supernatural speed.

In the extremity of her terror, Miku unlocked more magic than she had ever dreamed was possible. The words ripped through her stomach like fire, carrying all of her will. _"No! Stop!"_

But the clown girl had already reached her target. Although the knife flew from her hand at Miku's words, hitting the far end of the tent, it was covered in blood.

The same blood that gushed from Miki's throat.

The contortionist went to her knees with a gurgling cough, clutching at the wound with desperate hands. Her eyes went wide and glassy before she fell, face first, into the dirt. Her body jerked a few times before becoming still, lying prone in a spreading pool of its own blood.

"No, _no, no_!" Miku threw herself against the bars, again and again. And as she sobbed and carried on, she heard the laughing voice of the ringmaster.

"See? Teto gets the job done quickly, my dear. Much kinder than you would have been. We will save you for someone special … Like little flower, if she continues to misbehave."

* * *

 **So ... I don't have much to say in this author note. I'm pretty sure this scene speaks for itself! So I'm going to let it. I can't wait to hear what you have to think about it!**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	14. On Guard

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Miku shivered in her cage, arms wrapped around herself. She felt sick to her stomach, but there were no more tears. It seemed like she had cried herself out.

Miki's body was still sprawled in the dirt. Miku didn't want to look, but she couldn't help herself. Her eyes were drawn to new things – the black and yellow bracelet around her wrist, or the small tear in the thigh of her jeans. She felt a guilty relief that Miki was face-down, so she didn't have to see the dead girl's face.

 _The dead girl._ The phrase echoed around in Miku's head like a guilty sentence of her own. She let out a soft whimper, wanting to squeeze her eyes shut but not being able to.

She forced her eyes up to Teto, who was standing near the tent entrance and cleaning her knife. Before leaving, Meiko had left the clown girl to guard her.

"Let me out," she said. She wanted to say it in the magic voice, but she knew even before Teto answered that it didn't work. Her stomach was rolling with guilt, revulsion, and fear – there was no room for that strange, powerful muscle in her to stretch.

"I don't think so!" Teto giggled.

Miku looked back and forth. Rin and Len had fallen asleep, and Kaito was curled up in the far corner of his cage, making animal-like grunting sounds that almost sounded like muttering. Miku had Teto to herself, at least for the moment.

Miku forced herself to focus on appealing to Teto's sense of reason, although she doubted the other girl had one. Anything was better than thinking of the blood that was slowly drying in the dirt. She watched Teto's methodical movements, wiping at her blade even though it was spotless by now.

"Why do you help Meiko?" Miku asked.

Teto's movements paused, and she looked up at Miku with raised brows. "Because she's the ringmaster, of course! We all do what she says."

Miku's heart skipped a beat. "Not everyone," she said in a quivering voice. Although she didn't want to, her eyes strayed once again to Miki's body.

Teto gave a small laugh, as if conceding a point. "Oh, yep, yep, you got me there! But see what happens when you don't obey?" She gestured at Miki's body with her knife. "She brought that right on herself, yes, she did."

"Is that why you listen to Meiko?" It would make sense, at least. And it mean that Teto wasn't as far gone as Miku had hoped. "You're scared of what will happen if you don't?"

Teto only laughed and shook her head. "Oh, no, no! I'd do anything for Miss Ringmaster, you bet!"

"Why?" Miku tried to wrap her mind around it, and failed. "She – She kidnapped you, didn't she? How old were you when she took you away from your family and friends? How can you be loyal to her?"

Teto only shook her head. "Oh, you just don't get it, huh?" Teto leaned against the side of the tent with a small smile. "Miss Ringmaster … She's let me become more than I could have ever been on my own!"

"She's made you a slave!" Miku tried to look in Teto's eyes, to reach whatever remained of the girl she used to be. "You can't do anything but what she tells you!"

"That's all I want to do!" Teto's tone was cheerful. "She made me strong! She made me smart!" The girl gave a wistful sigh. "It's like this, you see? People always laughed at me like I was some sort of clown anyways. It got me real, real down. But Miss Ringmaster changed all that! Now people laugh at me, but it's because I want them to!" She laughed, a cheerful and innocent sound that became chilling when combined with the dried blood on her sweater. "So, you get it? I'd rather serve her for a million years than live a short life as queen of the world!"

Miku could only stare, silently. The clown girl was clearly a lost cause.

"I knew you'd get it, yep, yep!" Teto chirped, stretching with her hands high above her head. It wasn't long before Tei came in.

"It's my turn," she said to Teto. Even as she spoke to the other clown, though, her eyes kept wandering towards the twins' cage. Teto didn't seem to pay it any mind.

"Okay, okay!" She bounced a few times on the tips of her toes. "I'm off, then!" When she got to the tent entrance, she paused and glanced back at Miki's body. "Ahhh, I should probably take this with me, though!" She scooped the corpse up as though it weighed nothing. "I know there's someone who would like to see her, oh, yes, yes!"

She swept cheerfully out of the tent, leaving only a small, mostly dry puddle of blood where Miki's body had been.

Tei knelt in the dirt near the twins' cage. Both of them were still sleeping, but that didn't seem to bother the clown at all. She simply stared, raptly, into Len's face, and didn't move from that spot. The sky slowly lightened, illuminating her quietly enraptured features.

Miku set her hands against her stomach. She felt like an expectant mother, anxiously waiting to feel her baby kick after days of no movement. And, if she really concentrated, she thought she could feel something. She hoped it wasn't just wishful thinking.

" _Let_ ," she said, but Tei cut her off by holding up a long, thin knife.

"Did you see how fast Teto was?" Her voice was monotonous, and her eyes never left Len's face. "I can be just as fast. Ringmaster would not care if you were dead, not anymore. I can kill you before you even finish your sentence."

Miku was silent for a long moment. She couldn't doubt the woman's words, not when she still had the proof of the clown's speed etched on the backs of her eyelids.

Still, one question haunted her. "Why … What do you mean, not anymore?" Was Meiko merely sick of her game? Or was there something more?

"I don't want to be interrupted." That was all Tei had to say on the matter. Miku stared at the knife and kept her mouth shut, as well.

As the sun finally rose, the twins stirred. "Oh, I had such sweet dreams!" Rin giggled. "Nothing like a good show to calm you down, huh?"

"Morning," Len said, nodding to Tei. She nodded back, silently. No words passed between them, but it seemed like they were saying much, all the same. Watching that connection, even as twisted as it was, hurt.

Rin watched this with a bit of annoyance. "Ugh, it's you. Shouldn't you be watching the diva, instead of us?"

"I see her reflection," Tei said, gesturing with her knife. "I hear her. She doesn't make a single move without my knowing. You do not have to worry."

"I'm so comforted," Rin huffed. Still, she didn't make any move to get between her brother and the white-haired girl. Perhaps she cared about his happiness, or perhaps she simply knew that there was nowhere for them to hide from her gaze, any more than they could hide from the circus goers who peered into their peephole.

Miku leaned against the back of her own cage, closing her eyes. She wanted to sleep, to dream of Luka and escape for just a few moments, but sleep wouldn't come.

Every time she closed her eyes, she saw Miki's face, full of fear and resignation. Her final words echoed in her ears, until Miku thought she might throw up with the horror and guilt of it all.

 _"If you see Lily after all of this, tell her I love her … Tell her I'm sorry."_

Although her throat was still raw, and her eyes ached, Miku began to cry again.

* * *

 **So, this update is a day later than usual! Sorry about that. It needed a lot of editing, and even now I think it's the shortest chapter yet. But I'm still happy with it, and hope you are, too! I can't wait to hear what you guys think. See you on Sunday!**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	15. Power

**Happy Sunday!**

* * *

 _Luka was walking her dog. Or, rather, the dog was walking her. She laughed as the pet dragged her all around the park._

 _"Okay, okay! Calm down," she giggled. The dog obediently slowed to a trot, although it still gazed longingly at the squirrels and other dogs around it._

 _Luka laughed again, but her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Her eyes slowly turned distant and distracted, as if she were trying to remember something._

 _And, somewhere far in the distance, the circus music began to play._

The music only got louder as Miku woke up. She didn't remember when she fell asleep, but now it was just after sunset, and the circus was about to begin.

"I'll be back later to help you wheel her over to the main tent." Miku looked up in time to see Ritsu gesturing to her cage. "At least _you'll_ be able to have a little conversation, since it doesn't look like the ringmaster plans on shutting her up today."

"She doesn't need to." Ruko grinned at their fellow clown. "The little diva knows what will happen to her if she causes a fuss." They pulled a knife out of their pocket, waving it at Miku. "Isn't that right?"

Miku didn't know if she should be relieved or disturbed that being threatened with a knife was losing its impact. Still, Miku wasn't going to antagonize the clown, not when the dirt was still caked with Miki's blood. "Yes," she said.

But deep down, she wondered if that was really the reason. She wondered if, maybe, Meiko didn't come to quiet her because she was afraid it wouldn't work. Maybe she was afraid of Miku breaking through the spell, and didn't want to find out if she was capable or not.

It was wishful thinking, probably. But it made Miku feel better than she had all day.

She didn't bother begging with Ruko or asking to be let out. She didn't even try to appeal to the patrons as they looked through the peephole at her. Perhaps she would have tried, if she saw any sort of pity in their eyes. But all she saw was disgust and confusion. Miku couldn't blame them. She didn't look very human, not like she was now.

Flowers covered her body and face. A few of them even grew through her scalp, pushing her hair out of place. Long strands of teal littered the floor of her cage, and still others hung limply in the elastics holding together her twin tails.

After sitting in silence for maybe an hour, Ruko snorted. "It must be fun, being the center of attention."

Miku, who had been absently rubbing at the petals of a flower on her forehead, clenched her teeth. She didn't turn around to look at the clown, not wanting to give them the satisfaction.

"Oh, yeah. I mean, you get the best of both worlds because you get your own tent and you get a part in the main act. That's pretty special, don't you think?"

Miku clenched her fists, unable to control herself. Before she even knew what she planned on saying, she spun around. "Are you willfully cruel, or just stupid?" She wanted to take the words back immediately.

Ruko glowered at her, all teasing draining from their face. "You don't want to talk like that," they said, "I'd hate for you to have a little accident." They held up their knife, frowning. Beside her, Rin laughed.

"Gosh, you're lucky the customers didn't hear that! Miss Ringmaster wouldn't be too happy with you, I think."

Miku curled her legs up to her chest, pressing her lips against her knees to keep in any more rogue words. Her temper seemed to keep getting the best of her.

She needed to be able to control herself. Didn't she remember what happened when she taunted Meiko about Kaito? That led to Miki's death, a price far too high for the fleeting moment of power she had felt when looking into the ringmaster's rage-filled face.

She turned to Kaito, surprised to actually meet his eyes. He was staring at her dumbly, the sort of look an animal would give a foreign object. He let out a small noise that sounded like a dog whine, and she felt her heart go out to him.

 _He was always so sweet … He didn't deserve this. It had nothing to do with him._

Like the taunting she had given Meiko, she didn't know where the words came from. She had never dreamed of Kaito, but somehow, she knew who he was before all of this. Come to think of it, the vitriol she had snapped at Ruko had the same sort of feel.

Her own voice – her real voice – echoed tiredly in her mind. _So, what? You aren't in control of your body. You aren't in control of your dreams. You aren't even in control of your own name, so what makes you think you'd be in control of your thoughts or your temper?_

Before Miku could even think about arguing that, Ritsu came through the tent flap. "It's show time. Let's get her rolling."

Miku was wheeled to the main tent as if nothing had changed. The only difference was the fact that she could scream, if she really wanted to. She didn't. Even if she wasn't killed, who would be the next to suffer for her crimes? Haku? Neru? Mew? She didn't want to risk it.

Meiko was waiting for her when the cover was pulled off her cage. "Has the little flower learned her lesson?"

Miku curled in on herself, not meeting the ringmaster's eye. She was strangely afraid that, if she did, her mouth would get away from her again, hurling forth the anger that she was too afraid to vocalize on her own. "Yes."

Meiko sniffed. "I think 'Yes, ma'am' would be more appropriate."

Miku felt rage boil in her stomach. But she couldn't disobey. "Yes, ma'am." Her voice cracked, and she was glad. It made her sound weak, and right now, that was all she wanted. She didn't want Meiko to think she was a threat.

And, really, was she? The other was stronger than her. Miku thought the only way she had a chance at doing – anything – was by having the other underestimate her.

 _And what do you plan on doing, Miku? Have you thought of that yet?_ The thought was fairly frank, and while it felt like her own, it also felt strange and amplified. Miku moved her lips in the quietest whisper she could manage.

"I don't know."

But then the clowns were starting their act, and the crowd was much too loud for her to listen to that quiet, internal voice.

Miku looked around, feeling watched. And, soon enough, she figured out why. It was Lily, standing in the shadows but undoubtedly looking at her. Miku felt like crying all over again.

"I'm sorry." Her voice was lost as the crowd laughed uproariously at something the clowns did, but she hoped her message got through, just the same. Lily turned on her heel to go to her act, and from a distance, it was impossible to read her expression.

By now, she knew her song well enough to sing it without magic help. She did so, not trying to change anything or give any reason for Meiko to punish her. She didn't examine her own motivations for doing so. Was she giving up, or just biding her time?

When the show was over, she was returned to the freak tent with Teto. "Mmm, looks like it's my turn again!" Teto clapped her hands together.

Miku ran her hands along her arms, trying not to shudder at the feeling of petals. "Forgive me if I'm not as excited as you are."

Teto giggled. "Such a bad attitude, oh, yes, yes! Don't forget who is in charge here!" She waved her knife at the other, grinning.

Miku's stomach lurched, but it wasn't from fear. It was that strange, coiled magic in her, urging her on. She spoke, not sure if she was following it or not. "You can't even reach me through the bars," she scoffed.

"That's what you think!" Teto pulled a ring of keys from her pocket. "I can be in there with you before you even know what hit you! You'd die in seconds, just like the contortionist, what was her name …?"

Miku clenched her fists, staring at the keys. "Shut up." By now, she could have used the magic voice to quiet the other, but she didn't, still following that strange intuition.

"Oh, yes! Miki. That was it. You know, she's been here for soooo many years, it's a shame her act had to end! But, you know, it wasn't all that interesting. Not many people came to see her, not at all. I think she just didn't have that … you know, you know! That star quality." Teto tapped at her lips with her knife. "You know, I really think I did her a favor, yes, I do!"

Miku felt anticipation building in her chest. Something was coming.

"I mean, it's not as though anyone _cared_ about her –" Before she could continue, there was a scream, and the tent flap flew aside.

Lily hurtled into the tent, her face full of rage. And although Teto was supernaturally fast, the trapeze artist had surprise and a thick rope on her side. And she had Miku.

 _"Yes! Yes! Yes!"_ Miku screamed, finally unleashing all of the magic that had been building up inside her. She knew she wouldn't have to say exactly what she wanted. The magic would do it for her.

 _Don't let anyone outside hear what is going on in this tent. Give us time before they find out. Protect Lily. Make her win._

 _"Yes!"_ Miku shouted again, tasting blood as the power ripped through her throat. It was worth it, so worth it.

"No!" Teto screamed, but her knife fell from her grasp. She wasn't able to fight as Lily leapt on top of her, wrapping the rope around her neck. It was if she were paralyzed.

"Miss Ringmaster! Miss Ringmaster!" Rin was screeching, staring at the scene.

Miku actually _laughed_ , the sound strident and hysterical. She knew that no one outside of the tent would hear her. She had seen to that. She had the power to shut her up entirely, if she wanted to. She could shove people right out of the tent with nothing but her mind. She had never felt more powerful in her entire life.

"Nobody cared? Nobody cared?" Lily pulled the rope tight, watching the clown's eyes bulge. "I cared, you miserable bitch!"

Rin was screaming, blubbering. Len muttered along in harmony as Kaito howled. No one entered the tent. Miku stared at the scene in triumph.

Eventually, Lily relaxed her grip. Teto's eyes were wide, staring, unseeing. "So they can be killed. That's probably a good thing." She grinned terribly, using the rope to string up the corpse.

"Miss Ringmaster!" Rin screamed, again and again. Lily turned on her.

"Shut up, you little shit, or you'll be next."

Rin quieted abruptly. Lily finished her work quickly, looking up as the clown dangled above her head. Her voice was quiet and almost reflective. "There, now. You put Miki's body on display for me to find. I'm glad I got to return the favor."

Teto had dropped the ring of keys on the ground during the struggle. Lily scooped them up and turned to Miku. Her eyes were a cold blue, like ice. Not like Luka's warm ones, but the shape was similar. Did Miki fall in love with her eyes first?

Lily was saying something. Miku tried to concentrate on that instead of her eyes. The magic had drained from her, and she didn't feel it in the pit of her stomach anymore. She didn't feel anything. The world was becoming fuzzy and indistinct.

"What?" She tried to hold on. She wanted to know what Lily had to say.

"Do you know?" The blonde was practically shouting. "Do you know what happened to Miki, were you there?"

Miku took a deep breath. It felt like it went right through her. "Yes," she whispered. Then she was falling, and the world went away for awhile.

* * *

 **Happy update day! And I was excited to get to introduce Lily a bit more, since she's been on the sidelines so much. She certainly knows how to make an entrance, doesn't she? I can't wait to hear what you guys think.**


	16. Remembered Promise

**Happy update day!**

* * *

Miku's world became a confusing jumble of sensory details. She heard keys jingling and Lily cursing. She felt strong hands pulling at her, the wind rustling her petals against her skin. She smelled earth and impossibly fresh night air.

For a moment, Miku caught a very clear, haunting glimpse of Haku and Neru, standing impossibly tall near the main tent. There was no music, not now that all the guests had left, but they were dancing together. The stars framed them as Neru laid her head on Haku's chest.

Then gauzy gray curtains pulled themselves over the scene, one by one, until there was nothing left to see, hear, or feel. And for a awhile, that was all there was.

But then the gray began to fade, and Miku became aware of things again, slowly. She heard an engine rumbling, felt movement beneath her. She opened her eyes to find her face pressed against glass.

She was slumped in the passenger seat of a truck. Outside, the forest rushed by impossibly fast. Lily was at the wheel, face set and determined.

Miku swallowed, wincing at the dryness in her throat. When she spoke, her very vocal chords seemed to ache. "Where are we going?" Her voice sounded grated and raspy.

Lily glanced over to her briefly as the stopped at a stop sign. "Where do you think? As far away from this fucking place as possible."

Miku should have been thrilled. Instead, her stomach clenched. The forest they were driving so quickly through did not look much different from the one around where the circus pitched its tents. They couldn't have gotten very far.

"We need to get away," Miku agreed, "But –"

"But nothing! You saw what they did to Miki! I don't plan on sticking around to see what they decide to do to us!" Lily gave Miku a scathing look. "Don't forget who got your happy ass out of that cage, flower girl."

Miku's lips moved before her mind had even fully formed a response. "Yes, I know," she said, "And I thank you. But we aren't done with this place yet."

"Well, I am," Lily huffed, slamming on her breaks. "You want to get out of this car and walk back to that cage of yours? Be my fucking guest."

Miku shuddered. "Drive – please," she said.

"That's what I thought." Lily slammed on the gas again. "We have to move fast – put some distance between us."

Miku looked behind her, but the circus tents were out of sight. "I wasn't out for long, was I?" The further they got from the circus, the more anxious she felt. She couldn't explain it, but the feeling of forgetting something was strong.

"Nah," Lily responded. "So we have to make tracks."

Miku felt her skin crawl beneath her flowers, and she tried to figure out why getting further away made her uncomfortable. "But … But what if they find us?"

"It's less likely the further away we get!" Lily looked at Miku with frustration. "Jesus, are you stupid or something?"

Miku didn't know how to explain herself. She didn't know how to verbalize the feeling of wrongness. She thought she'd be relieved as the circus slipped out of sight, but she felt more frightened than ever.

 _This isn't right. This isn't over. You have a duty …_

Miku coughed into her cupped hands, half-wishing that she hadn't exhausted the magic voice during their escape. But she knew, even if she could, that she wouldn't take away Lily's free will like that. The girl wasn't half as kind as Miki, but she had saved Miku.

Which raised an interesting question, now that she thought of it. "Why did you take me with you?" Miku stared out the window, amazed at how fast the scenery rushed by. She couldn't help wishing that the truck was going a little slower – after so long with in the tattered brown tent with only a few glimpses of clearings during moving, she longed for the view.

Lily's voice was tense. "Well, I figured you had something to do with Miki's death. Wanted to know how."

Miku winced. The woman's words sounded too much like a condemnation. "… I'm sorry."

Lily's knuckles were white against the steering wheel. "We don't have time for that right now. We need to move, and that means my ass needs to focus on the road, not …" She gritted her teeth.

Which brought them back to the point. "We do have to get away," Miku agreed. "I don't want to stay in that circus any more than you do. But we can't go far, we aren't …"

"Aren't what? What's wrong with you?" Lily looked at Miku with anger.

"We aren't doing the right thing! Because …" Miku hung her head, closing her eyes. Against the backs of her eyelids, she saw Luka – not the long ago mage, but the high school girl who had no idea that horror waited for her. All at once, Miku realized what she had been forgetting, and she had never felt more guilty in her life.

 _How did it take me so long? Of course, I have a duty … Even if the sun was to vanish, and every star was to fall from the sky._

"Because I need to protect Luka," Miku said in a quiet voice.

Lily groaned. "Fuck. Of course you fucking do." She didn't stop the car, but she slowed down to a more reasonable speed. "What's her name this time, huh?"

Miku shifted in her seat, petals whispering against each other. "I already told you. Her name's Luka."

"Not the first one," Lily grumbled. "I mean the one who's coming next. You haven't dreamed of her yet?"

"I have," Miku insisted. "Didn't Miki tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Now Lily _did_ stop the car, pulling over to the side of the road.

Miku looked at her in shock. "Lily … Do you know my name?"

Lily frowned. "Why is that important?"

Miku clenched her fists. Why was it important? Her name was hers, the thing that made her more than some flowered freak in a cage. Her name was what she was called by her friends, her parents. How could the others in the circus not see that? Was it because countless teal-haired girls had already passed through?

 _Your name holds power._ Miku was beginning to see what that meant. It was about more than the magic that the original Miku possessed. Her name made her unique in spite of its origins. Her name made her different than the countless divas who had come before her.

She wielded that power now. "My name is Miku."

It had the desired effect. In the glow of the dashboard lights, Lily's eyes widened. "Like, for real? You haven't just … lost your shit because of the dreams, have you?"

"No." Miku tried to speak as calmly and rationally as possible. "My name is Miku, and it has always been Miku. The one who is supposed to … to take my place … Her name is Luka. That means something, don't you get it? I need to save her. It's why …" She trailed off. She was going to say that her name was why Miki had helped her in the first place, but that seemed too cruel.

Lily pressed her fingers to her temples. "Fine. Fine. You win. We'll go a little ways off, take a break, try to figure out how to handle this clusterfuck."

Miku leaned back in her seat. "Didn't you care at all about who I am?" Miki, at least, had seemed to care about who she was as a person.

Lily put the car into drive. "I had more pressing matters on my mind. Now let's go."

* * *

 **Hello, all! I'm currently drowning in midterms homework/studying/stress, but managed to take a little break before an evaluation appointment to get this chapter out to you! It's nice to have a setting other than the circus, for a change, isn't it? Not that a car is infinitely more interesting, haha. But, still!**

 **I can't wait to hear what you have to say about this chapter! Reviews make my day.**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	17. Star Crossed

**Happy Sunday!**

* * *

 _Luka was walking home from school. The streets were very busy, but she navigated them easily, weaving between other pedestrians and stopping at crosswalks. And, as Miku watched, a voice began to narrate the scene._

 _"Luka walked home from school, just like every other day. And just like every other day, no one noticed her. It was as if she wasn't really there at all."_

 _It was true, Miku realized. Not a single pedestrian spared a glance in Luka's direction. Miku couldn't imagine anyone not looking at that beautiful pink hair, or those captivating blue eyes. But no one did. The voice continued to speak._

 _"There's a reason for this. The life Luka lives isn't really a life at all, you see. She is destined for one thing and one thing only: to go to the Dark Woods Circus. She isn't noticed because nothing else matters in her life besides that end. It's what she was born to do. And it's what you were born to do too, Miku."_

 _The voice narrating the scene sounded far too much like Miku's own._

Miku awoke, whimpering. For a moment, she didn't recognize her surroundings. She looked around the truck, at the fast food bags that littered the floor and the empty driver's seat, and remembered everything.

She had fallen into an exhausted sleep sometime in the afternoon. Now it was night, and she looked around the cab of the truck, expecting to see Lily sleeping somewhere in it. Instead, she saw Lily through the back window, sitting in the truck bed with her back to Miku.

Miku opened the passenger side door, easing herself out of the truck carefully. Her legs still ached from disuse, and probably from the magic that caused flowers to bloom from her skin. She had to cling to the side of the truck as she made her way to the back.

Lily was staring up at the stars, and made no move to greet Miku, or help her as she struggled to pull herself up into the truck bed with her. She seemed determined to just sit silently.

Miku was the one who finally had to break the silence. "… How far did we drive?"

"Far enough that I felt comfortable stopping," Lily retorted. "But … Not far enough for you to get your panties in a bunch."

Miku remained silent at that. She looked up at the sky. When was the last time she had really seen the stars? The time between being rolled out of the freak tent and having her cage covered was too short. She thought they had never seemed so beautiful.

"Miki and I used to stargaze, you know."

Miku looked over. Lily was looking down now, running her hand absently over the blanket she had spread out over the truck bed. "Yeah. We did it all the time, ever since we were little kids. We'd sneak out of our rooms after we were sure our parents were asleep, and spend hours in her backyard. She'd point out all sorts of constellations — I'm pretty sure she made a lot of them up — but I never minded it." Lily sighed. "Sometimes, my dad would come into my room in the middle of the night and find me gone. That meant punishment, of course, but that was okay. I'd have done anything for her, even then. And now she's gone." Lily looked at Miku directly for the first time. "All because she was so interested in you."

Miku felt a clicking in her throat when she swallowed. "What do you know?"

"Not fucking much," Lily grumbled. "Just that she'd been mumbling in her sleep about saving you for about a week … And I wanted to be able to do that for her, at least." She clenched her fists. "I didn't even know if I was going to go through with it … Then I heard that fucking clown talking about her, and I didn't even think. I just did it."

"She was a good person." Miku swiped at her eyes. "She's the only one who ever called me by my name without me asking her to."

"What happened to her?" Lily looked at Miku with hard eyes. "I think I deserve that much, don't you?"

Miku thought Lily deserved so much more, but the information was all she could give. "She brought me food and water every night," Miku explained. "She always did it when I was sleeping. She probably didn't want to talk to me – didn't want to get in trouble."

"But she did," Lily said, sighing.

Miku rubbed at her temple, shuddering as her fingers brushed against the petals there. "Yeah," she said. "I didn't mean for things to end up like this, but she did. She told me about … About the first Miku and Luka. And how Meiko put together the circus, starting with Kaito, moving onto the twins … and finally, how the divas cycled."

Lily huffed. "That's why she died? Just because of that? You could have figured that shit out on your own!"

"Not all of it," Miku said, "And – And there was more. After she told me that, I started thinking … People have been telling me, since I got here, that my name has power. And, considering all that the first Miku could do … I started thinking they might be right."

"And?" Lily's hands were clenched into fists at her sides.

Miku took a deep breath. The feeling of magic was still in her stomach, although it still felt faded and weak. She wondered if it was because she had used so much of it on their escape, or if it was because the circus was a natural help to such things. Still, she had enough to do something simple. She spied a small branch on the ground, near the truck, and called out to it. " _Come to me,"_ she whispered. The branch floated and made a wobbly path towards them, eventually landing in Miku's lap.

"Holy shit," Lily said, her voice awed.

"I started practicing after Miki told me that Miku was a mage," Miku explained, "And, eventually … I told Meiko to shut up, and she did. Just like she used to take my voice every night, I did the same to her, for just a second. And … I started talking about Kaito. I said things that I didn't even know, and Miki didn't tell me, but … I think it was her talking to me that unlocked it."

"And Meiko must have known that you had help," Lily said quietly.

Miku nodded gravely. "She must have realized almost immediately.

The trapeze artist squared her shoulders, taking a deep breath. "Tell me what happened." Lily stared at Miku in the eye.

"Do you really want to know?" Miku felt herself whispering. She didn't want to relive this.

Lily clenched her teeth. "I feel like I have to."

Miku sighed. "Meiko … Brought Miki into the tent. She had her in … this spell, I think, where she could only move her eyes and her mouth. I tried to help her, but Meiko had stolen my voice, and by the time I managed to get it back, it was too late." Miku looked down at her lap. "She admitted that she told me about the cycle … And told me to tell you that she loved you. She knew what was going to happen, even then. Teto came in and did the job. It was fast."

She looked up to see how Lily was taking it, but the blonde had turned away from her. "I'm sorry, Lily. If I could have died in her place, I would have." And as she said it, she knew that it was nothing but the truth.

"Yeah, well, wish in one hand, shit in the other, see which one gets filled first." Lily swiped at her eyes. When she finally turned to look at Miku, they were full of anger. "We can't change what happened … But we can avenge it." She gestured to the stick in Miku's lap. "That magic you have … If you train it, do you think that it could be any match against Meiko? Do you think you could beat her?"

Miku opened her mouth to respond, but it was another voice that answered. "Silly! Of course she can't."

Mayu walked out from the shadows, holding an axe.

* * *

 **... I think this chapter speaks for itself. Let me know what you think!**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	18. Fallen Petals

**It's update time!**

* * *

Lily was fast, so fast. She was already pounding across the pavement by the time that Miku managed to scramble to her feet. But Mayu was faster.

"No, you don't!" Mayu tutted, throwing her axe with ease. There was a sickening thud as it met its target.

"Lily!" Miku paused, eyes widening.

"Run!" Lily's voice, coming from the other side of the truck, was disturbingly raspy. "She can't get both of us, you idiot!"

Mayu only laughed. Miku doubted the knife-thrower believed that.

Still, Miku scrambled out of the truck and hit the ground hard, her weak legs buckling. She was scrabbling across the ground before she got to her feet, desperate to get away. She didn't take time to consider her odds or wonder at where she was going. She was in blind survival mode.

That lasted about as long as it took Mayu to throw the knife. It embedded itself in Miku's leg.

The pain shooting up her leg was tremendous, the worst pain Miku had ever felt in her life. It was as though the knife was coated in acid, eating away at her skin, down to the bone, all the way up to her waist.

Miku collapsed to the ground, looking at the knife in shock. A few yellow and white petals littered the ground. In Miku's mind, Mayu's taunting voice echoed. _"Have you tried pulling your flowers off yet? You can't, but I can. And it would really hurt …"_

When had she said that? It didn't matter. Nothing mattered except the agony coursing through her body. She couldn't even think of running, or of what was going on around her. All she could think about was the fire coursing through her veins.

How long did she sit on the dirty pavement, screaming in pain? Long enough for her voice to give out into hoarse shrieks. Eventually, Mayu came to her.

"Hey! That's no good!" Mayu grabbed her by the arm in a vice-like grip.

"No! No, let me go!" Miku's voice was hoarse, barely there. There was no chance of using the magic, even if she could feel it coursing through her. Besides, she had never felt less powerful in her life.

Mayu leaned down and tugged the knife out of Miku's leg, slicing through a few more petals. Miku let out a hoarse sob. Mayu examined the blood with interest. "Now, if you're not quiet, I'll cut every last flower off. And I'll start with your face."

Miku clamped her lips shut. She couldn't imagine the pain.

"There! Isn't that better?" Mayu giggled. "Now, let's go see your friend."

Mayu forced Miku to her feet and shoved her back towards the trunk of the car. She had to stumble to keep pace with the girl.

When they got there, Lily was set up in the back of the truck, arms and legs bound with rope. She was slumped forward, and Miku could see the blood stain spreading along her back.

"Gosh, you're a fighter, aren't you?" Mayu grinned as she shoved Miku into the trunk with her. "Give me a moment while I take care of this one … Y'know, it's really luck that you had rope. If you didn't, why, I would've just broken your arms and legs if you tried to run away!"

Chilled and full of pain, Miku couldn't even struggle as she was tied up. She believed what Mayu said about breaking her limbs.

When she was done, she turned back to Lily. She grabbed her by the hair and yanked her head up, eliciting a groan.

"You know, that little friend of yours went much quicker," Mayu laughed. "Did the diva give you her final message? So sweet." She mocked brushing a tear from her eye.

Lily closed her eyes and gritted her teeth. She shook her head, trying to dislodge from Mayu's grip, but it didn't do any good.

Mayu plopped down next to Lily, humming. "Yeah, it's too bad that Miss Meiko didn't let me play with her. But I guess she didn't transgress as much as you did." She giggled. "Oh, well! The two of us can have some fun, at least!"

"Don't – Don't touch her!" Miku tried to use the magic, but fear and pain stole it from her. That coiled snake in her stomach seeped out of her the same way that blood seeped out from her leg. It was thicker than blood usually was, and it smelled like grass and leaves. Miku retched.

"Shush!" Mayu waved her knife in Miku's direction. "Your friend doesn't have duct tape, so if you're not quiet, I'm just gonna have to cut your lips off!"

Lily groaned helplessly. Mayu laughed.

"Oh, now, don't you start! I'll give you something to cry about, if you'd like." Mayu tapped the bloody knife to her lips, almost thoughtfully. "Your friend cried too, you know. During her trial. I wonder, does Miss Meiko want me to give you a trial, too? I don't think so, not with the evidence being what it is."

She began jabbing at Lily with the knife, short, shallow stabs. Lily gritted her teeth, clearly refusing to scream.

"Ah, but why are we talking about her, anyways? It's not like she was important. In fact, she's rotting away in hell now, huh? Just like her parents." Mayu stopped stabbing abruptly, looking at Lily with glee.

Lily shuddered, finally speaking. "Don't."

"Aw, why not? You certainly sounded excited when you asked me to kill them. What was it you said? You said you never wanted them to hurt her again. It's almost funny when you think about it, isn't it? Considering how she ended up."

Lily's face worked, desperately trying to hold back tears.

Mayu continued on, hardly even noticing Lily's appearance. "Yeah, I mean, you might have gotten her away from them – and I killed them, just like I promised! But in the end, she really wasn't well protected at all. I mean, you saw what happened, right?"

Miku gritted her teeth against the tears that threatened. Lily was being strong, and she had no right to cry in the face of the other girl's tragedy.

Mayu laughed. "Y'know, you're the one who told her to go to the circus. So, really, you wound up being much more dangerous than her parents, don't you think? Do you think she blames you?"

Lily didn't say a word. She opened her eyes, and despite the clear pain on her features, she glared daggers at Mayu.

"Mmm, well, you'll be with her soon. I guess you can ask her then." Mayu yanked on Lily's hair. She pulled a long, heavy blade from her skirts. "Any last words?"

Lily's face worked. Then, with the last energy she could muster, she spat a bloody glob of spit into Mayu's face.

The girl made no move to wipe it away. Instead, she laughed. "Feisty! Well, we can put a stop to that."

With one clean motion, she chopped the trapeze artist's head off at the neck. Blood poured from the wound as her body slumped to the ground, the head still held up by the hair clutched in Mayu's fist.

Grinning, Mayu turned on Miku, holding Lily's head high. "If you have anything to say to her, say it fast! I hear severed heads remain conscious for a while after they're cut off."

Miku stared at the head, unable to turn away. The blonde's eyes were opened, and in her shock all Miku could think of was how they were blue – a darker blue than Luka's, but the very same color. She wondered if Miki thought about Lily's eyes as much as Miku thought about Luka's.

When it became apparent that Miku wasn't going to say anything, Mayu shrugged, dropping Lily's head unceremoniously to the trunk of the car. "Hm! It's too bad Miss Meiko didn't let me keep her. I could have kept her alive for days! She wouldn't have felt much like spitting on me, then!" She giggled and wiped the spit from her face.

Miku struggled against her ropes and sobbed, but it was no use. Whatever magical powers she had, her physical weaknesses ate away at them.

Mayu turned to Miku and shook her head. "Aw, you're really scared, huh? I guess that makes sense, but it's sort of silly! I mean, look at you." Mayu gestured with her bloody knife. "Hardly beaten up at all. You're just missing a couple of flowers, and you're carrying on like you got your leg chopped off!" Mayu laughed. "You see, if it were up to me, I would've killed you and kept Lily alive. She would have been more fun to play with. She had spunk!"

Miku looked at the tangle of blonde hair and blood that had been Lily's head and felt ashamed. She doubted the other girl would be carrying on like this, had their positions ben reversed.

Mayu heaved a sigh. "But, it's not up to me. It's Miss Meiko's decision, and I'll always listen to her!" She turned to Miku. "Now, I don't have her powers, but I think I can make you sleep just fine."

The last thing Miku could remember was the heavy, metal hilt of Mayu's knife, driving towards her head.

* * *

 **So, uh ... This hurt me more than it did you. But Miku just isn't done with our circus just yet!**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	19. Shackled by Love

**It's a bit later in the day than usual! But I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

 _"Miku … Miku, wake up …"_

 _Miku didn't want to listen to the voice. She didn't want to wake up, knowing that waking up meant dealing with the pain, the blood, the guilt._

 _"Miku, you can't give up now … Wake up,_ please _…"_

 _The voice was too high to be Luka's. Why did she associate it with those dreams? She didn't have time to think about it, though. Her head was aching, demanding her attention, and she knew she couldn't stay in this almost-dream._

Miku groaned, hands moving up to clutch at her head. Even her eyelids ached as she forced them open.

"She wakes," a familiar voice said.

Miku looked up to see Haku and Neru … through the bars of her cage. She was back in the freak tent. Miku whimpered, closing her eyes again.

"We brought a balm for your hurts," Neru said. When Miku opened her eyes, she saw that the tall woman was holding an ice pack through the bars with her long, spindly fingers. When Miku didn't take it, she set it down gently on the floor of the cage.

" _Everything_ hurts," Miku moaned, trying to fight the tears that rolled down her cheeks. She moved to wipe at her eyes, and as she did so she noticed what was hanging in the corner of the tent – the head with the long blonde hair and wide-open eyes, staring at her.

Miku gagged, looking down. When she did so she saw that her dress was soaked in blood – Lily's blood, just like it was Lily's head hanging from the tent pole. Miku tore the dress from her body, trying to wipe away the blood that clung to her skin. It didn't make any difference, anyways. Her body was so covered in flowers, there was nothing left for the dress to hide.

Miku took the ice pack after a moment, using the condensation to get rid of the blood dried against her skin.

"Why are you two so kind to me?" Miku felt drained and sick. All of the others who Meiko turned seemed to be sadistic – she had seen Teto and Mayu's wrath first hand. But although these two women were strange, they weren't evil.

"Kindness is not a commodity," Haku said.

"Even if it were, you are surely deserving of it, beset by such misery as you are." Neru sighed gently.

Miku looked around. The twins were sleeping, and Kaito was staring at hef, a long string of drool hanging from his mouth.

"I don't think the others here would agree with you," Miku said, shuddering. "So why are you two different? Meiko changed you just like the rest of them, right?"

Haku laced her fingers through Neru's. "The little … one … has gone from wandering to wondering," she said. Even in her state, Miku was glad that she stopped herself from using Meiko's nickname.

"But such musings are never to bear fruit," Neru replied. She turned to Miku. "We have wondered at such things too, of course. But trying to find an answer is like …"

"Trying to compress the stretched web of our thoughts," Haku finished for her.

Miku thought about this for a moment. "Do you think … Maybe it has something to do with how she finds them? Kaito was always so loyal to her …"

"And now he's become like a loyal pet," mused Haku.

Miku frowned. "I don't know about Rin and Len," she said, "But Rin is the one who is really sadistic. Len just sort of … follows in her thoughts, if he's thinking at all."

"Perhaps, too, he followed her to this place," Neru said softly, as if snatching at a moment of clarity.

Miku looked to the two tall women. "What about you? How did you get here?"

Haku and Neru shared a long, lingering glance. "Much in the same way you did, Miku," Haku finally said, her voice sounding oddly clear.

"We are here because of love," Neru sighed.

Miku rocked sat with her legs crossed in front of her, considering that. "You were a couple before you were here, weren't you?"

"If you forget me, think of our gifts to Aphrodite," Haku said in a gentle voice, as if reciting something, "And all the loveliness that we shared … all the violet tiaras, braided rosebuds, dill and crocus twined around your young neck." She looked directly at Miku, even as she took Neru's hand.

"She whispered poetry such as that in my ear, once upon a time," said Neru wistfully. "She still does, but it sounds much thinner in this air we now breathe. Can you imagine the sweetness of her breath before, perfumed by the scent of flowers as we hid, deep within the wood?"

Miku swallowed hard. "Do you know why Meiko chose you?"

"Envy as green as the trees we once hid away in," Haku said gravely.

"We concealed our connection in public, but of course, she had ways of knowing such things," Neru said, her voice matter-of-fact.

Miku pictured this. And she found herself growing angry for the two women they once were, who hadn't done a thing but love each other.

"I'm sorry," she said quietly.

"We mourn your fate equally," Haku replied.

Miku thought hard, silently. Again and again, her eyes darted to where Lily's head hung, no matter how many times she told herself not to look.

"All is not lost," Neru said gently.

Miku drew her knees to her chest. "How can you say that?"

Neru offered a strange expression that might have been a smile. "Because, despite everything … The ringmaster failed in her mission, both with us and with you."

Haku nodded, as if this made perfect sense. "My beloved, you've always been able to find the rose among the thorns," she said softly.

"I don't understand," Miku said. "How has she failed? You two are like that forever … And I'm getting worse every day." She gestured to her body, covered in blooms. "She hasn't failed. She got everything that she wanted."

"She took us because she wanted to destroy our love," Haku explained. "But, despite everything, we two are still entwined."

Neru looked solemnly at Miku. "And you?"

Miku thought for a long, long time. "… I love Luka," she finally said. "I love the mage. And the girl I've never even met … I'd do anything to protect her, already."

"And that is where you'll find your salvation," Haku said.

"Tell me how!" Miku sat up on her knees, begging. "Please! Every time I try to stand up to her …" Her eyes darted up to Lily's head again. "It just ends terribly for whoever gets involved. You two should be careful around me." A wave of nausea washed over her. "You could be next."

Neru looked gently at Miku. "The ringmaster would not hurt us," she said. "All who sit within her power are connected. One's magic cannot be quelled without the others feeling the same."

"But a greater magic is happening now," Haku noted. "The sky is lightening. My darling, we must go."

Neru nodded. She turned to Miku. "Best of luck to you, Miku. Remember the power that lies in your name."

The two of them crawled out of the tent, but before they went, Haku paused and reached to pass a hand over Lily's face, and close her eyes. Miku felt her own water in response.

 _Remember the power that lies in your name._ But that felt useless, a dead end. Because according to the story, Luka and Miku were both powerful mages, and neither of them were any match for Meiko in the end.

But what if they simply didn't want to fight? What if they had been taken by surprise? What if their guilt and love for their fellow mage clouded their chances? If all of that were put aside, would they have stood a chance?

Miku bit the inside of her cheek until she tasted blood. In the end, it didn't really matter how much power the original Miku had. She couldn't hope to have the same amount of power, without the same amount of training.

Although she felt useless, there was a familiar, if sluggish, slithering in her stomach, as if it were answering her.

As the sky turned from gray to blue, Meiko swept into the tent with Mayu at her heels. The knife-thrower looked up at Lily's head and giggled.

"Ah, little flower. So good to see you back where you belong." Meiko grinned at her.

Miku felt the sudden, irrational need to cover herself. It was silly – she didn't have enough bare skin to feel modest about – but she didn't want to feel any more vulnerable before the ringmaster than she already did.

Meiko wrapped her fingers around the bars of the cage, leaning forward. "I must admit, you've been quite the interesting one … More of a nuisance than most of the divas." She waved a hand, as though it all meant nothing. "But, I suppose, centuries of the same cycle would produce something like you eventually."

Miku thought of all of the pink and teal haired girls who had suffered this. How many of them had no hope of understanding what had happened to them? How many of them died confused, afraid, alone? How many of them died looking upon the face of their dreams, died knowing that their beloved was to suffer their fate?

Taking in the sickened look on Miku's face, Meiko assigned her own meaning to it. "Oh, yes, little flower. I'm convinced that you're nothing but a fluke … A random coincidence. Your existence here is meaningless."

Miku gritted her teeth. _It's not true_. The thought was so strong and so sure, but she didn't voice it out loud. Let Meiko think that she had been broken.

The ringmaster didn't seem any wiser. "At any rate, I'm convinced you've learned your lesson. You see what happens when you misbehave." She waved her hand in the direction of Lily's head. "I'm sure you wouldn't want anyone else dying on your behalf. Virtuous little flower!" She snorted. "You have that in common with your namesake, at any rate."

Miku shivered. "Please, go away." She tried to sound as helpless as possible – and, really, it wasn't that much of a stretch.

Meiko went on as if Miku hadn't spoken. "But you're going to end up just like the other divas. You know that, right? Whether they were old or young, large or small, scared or angry … They all died in the end. And do you know what became of their bodies, little flower? Do you know what is waiting for you?"

Miku put her hands over her ears. "No!"

 _"Listen to me."_ Meiko's voice was calm, but it still echoed loud enough to force Miku's hands to drop. "Listen well, little flower, because I want you to know. After you die, you will be skinned. Your body will be chopped into pieces. And the blue beast will have food for the next few months, until the next diva goes."

Miku looked to Kaito, her blood running cold. He wasn't drooling over her, she realized – he was drooling over the blood on her dress.

"It's a good thing for him that you're almost done. We're running out of the last diva!" Meiko laughed. "See, little flower, it's hopeless. You're going to die in that cage."

* * *

 **So ... Happy Sunday! In case you were curious, Haku was quoting a poem by Sappho ... Because of course she was ;) This story only has a few chapters left! It has 23 chapters, so in two weeks, updates will be done! And then I can't wait to share my other projects with you guys.**

 **Can't wait to hear what you think! Have a great day.**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	20. Ultimatum

**Update time!**

* * *

Miku sat in the center of her cage, listening to the calliope music.

All around her, she could hear the sounds of stalls being closed up, and of customers muttering to each other. It wouldn't be long before the main act. She figured she'd still be a part of it – Meiko would want to humiliate her.

Sure enough, Ruko and Ritsu came to collect her. They were particularly rough as the loaded her onto the cart.

"I don't want to hear any complaining," snapped Ruko as they threw the covering over her cage.

"Yeah, don't give us an excuse," Ritsu growled. "Consider yourself lucky that watching you wither is the best revenge for Teto."

Miku stayed silent. She knew better than to wonder if the other two even cared about why Teto had been killed. The clowns were all under Meiko's control, blindly loyal fools. Their time guarding her cage proved that.

When the covering was pulled off, Miku was surprised to see Gumi holding it, instead of Mayu. When was the last time she had even seen the girl? She and Gakupo hardly ever stepped within eyesight of the cage, much less right next to it.

Gumi smiled at Miku, holding up the cover with a florish. "Well! That was good practice." Her smile was decidedly unnerving. This was not the same girl who had shied away when Miku had cried out for help.

"You'll do wonderful, Gumi." Gakupo put his hand on his assistant's shoulder. "And with the trapeze artist out of the way, we'll have even more time to dazzle the crowd."

The change in the two was startling. Miku tried to understand it. "From what I remember, your act wasn't all that dazzling." She was hoping for some sort of reaction – something _normal_ – but Gakupo only laughed.

"Ah, but that was before." He spread his arms wide, palms facing Miku. "Now, everything has changed."

Miku stared at the two for a long moment. There was something in their eyes, a strange light that hadn't been there before. It was familiar, however, and it didn't take Miku long to realize what had happened. "Meiko did it, didn't she? She turned you like all of the others."

"We're going to live forever," Gumi said dreamily, "We're going to have forever to figure out the perfect act."

Miku felt suddenly, bitterly angry. "You won't get a perfect act," she snapped, "You should know better. Meiko's never going to let you do anything but play second fiddle to her."

Some anger may have flashed across Gakupo's features, but Gumi just kept smiling that same, unsettling smile. "Well, of course we'll never be as good as her. Just look at the spell she's managed to set up with you and all the others! It's a perfect cycle. It must have taken her _decades_ to perfect it."

Gakupo echoed Gumi's smile, as if picking up on her train of thought. "Oh, yes. And do you know the really fantastic thing? She uses that nickname everyone calls you as the catalyst. From the moment she called you 'little flower,' your fate was sealed. Just as the one before you was doomed when she was called a 'beautiful blossom.' To pack such a spell into such a small incantation … Is truly remarkable."

Gumi smiled with clear admiration. "We'll never be able to match up to her, and we're going to have an eternity to practice."

Behind her, Miku heard a low chuckle. Spinning around, she saw Meiko watching the scene with amusement.

"Even with an eternity to practice," she breathed. "So tell me, little flower, what _ever_ made you think that you had a chance?"

Miku pressed her lips together. She remembered screaming as Lily attacked Teto. She imagined accomplishing so much with just a single word. The slithering was low in her stomach, almost comforting.

Miku woke up the next day to her cage being moved into the sunlight. Everything was being packed up for moving, but something wasn't right. One of the cages next to her was empty. The twins were nowhere to be found.

She turned to Kaito, as if he could give her an answer. He scratched behind his ear with the back of a dirty hand.

"Hello, Miku."

Miku spun around, surprised to see Mew standing by her cage. "Mew," she addressed the other. If the fortune teller was in her right mind enough to call her by her name, the least she could do was return the favor.

"Your aura has changed … Much has been lost, but … Much has been gained, as well. Is that right? Or has it not happened yet …" She began to drift. Miku hurried to respond.

"It's happened. Miki and Lily are gone, but …" Miku shuddered, wrapping her arms around herself. "But I know that I have the power to beat the ringmaster, now. Or, at least, I think I do. I just don't know how to use it."

Mew sighed. "You must hurry," she said. "The red string is almost at its end. And you know what happens when you and your soulmate meet, don't you?"

When Miku closed her eyes, she saw bright blue ones. But they didn't belong to either Luka. They belonged to Haruko, the diva before her. They looked imploringly at her from a mass of flowers. And her face was the last thing Haruko had ever seen.

"Yes," Miku said, trying not to scratch at the flowers on her own skin.

Mew nodded. "I wish you luck, Miku. This cycle … It disrupts the natural order of things. Perhaps, I could see a linear path again, if … if …"

"I'll try to help you," Miku whispered. "You've helped me, after all." She was grateful, but couldn't help shuddering at the thought at all those who had already helped her, and paid the price.

Mew suddenly gave a small, strangely lovely smile. "Ah … I wish I could see. A future with you succeeding … Is not something I can imagine. Because my powers come from someone who can't imagine it, you see?"

"The ringmaster," Miku said.

"Yes." Mew sighed. "But I wonder … If that's really the cause. Or maybe, is such a chapter impossible for me to see … Because none of us will be left to see it?" Mew looked at Miku with wide eyes, her voice nearly a whisper. "Destroying the ringmaster … Destroys her magic, as well. And we all live in its shadow. Can we survive in the sunlight?"

Miku looked down at the flowers on her skin. She thought of all the people living in the circus, good and bad. And she knew that she wouldn't change her decision, either way. _No matter what happens … I have to protect Luka. Even if the sun was to vanish, and every star was to fall from the sky._

Maybe Mew's powers allowed her to see this, or maybe she just read it on Miku's face, because she nodded as if she understood. "Good luck, Miku." Mew turned away just as the remaining clowns began loading up the truck.

Miku ran a hand through her hair, ignoring it when several strands of teal fell away from her head at the gesture. She had more important things on her mind.

Luka was close. She knew that.

Miku thought of the cycle of divas, one right after the other. Girls whose souls were all entwined prisoners of their own destiny. Was it even necessary for them to have a life before the circus? Miku didn't think so.

She could have just as easily been a golem, a doll made out of mud, but that wouldn't have been as fun. Meiko wanted to crush her soul. She wanted to crush Miku's soul, the first Miku's and Luka's, again and again.

Miku didn't need a long, drawn out plan to break Meiko's soul. She just wanted her gone. She wanted Luka safe. Putting her head in her arms, she tried to put the pieces together to do just that.

 _"You're here, you're here!"_

 _Rin's shrill voice rang out through the crowd. Most of the passerby seemed intent on ignoring the two strange twins, but she had caught the eye of the only one that mattered._

 _Luka shrugged her backpack up her shoulders and walked towards the two twins, as if in a trance. She didn't notice how they stood side by side, shoulder to shoulder. She didn't pay any mind to the way their linked hands never moved._

 _"Tonight, we'll be showing the sad fate that some of this world carry," Rin intoned._

 _Len picked up on her train of thought. He didn't follow the script as well as his sister, but he got his point across. "Drop by and see her," he mumbled. "Drop by and see the girl who waits in the dark, dark woods …"_

 _"The Dark Woods Circus!" On cue, Rin thrust a flier at Luka with the one real hand she had. The pink haired girl looked down at it with a curious expression._

 _"A circus in the woods?" She looked up at the twins, curious. "Is it fun?"_

 _Rin grinned widely. "It's_ so _fun! Come see for yourself!"_

 _Luka returned the blonde's smile kindly. "Maybe I will." And, as she spoke, Miku could hear Rin, clumsily singing Meiko's song from the main tent in a high pitched voice._

 _"Deep in the woods …"_

Miku blinked, expecting to be blinded by sunlight as the truck was opened. But she had somehow managed to sleep through travel and unloading, and now she was back in the freak tent. Her dream, clearly, had needed to be seen.

Rin and Len were climbing back into their cage with awkward, gangly movements. Ruko held the door open as Ritsu held their fake clothing in a bundle, complete with a set of fake hands locked together.

Rin grinned at Miku when she saw that the other was awake. "Jealous? We got to see someone veeeery important to you!" She laughed. "Of course, you already know that. It's how these things always go!"

"Blue eyes …" Len mumbled, looking up at Miku. His own eyes seemed more alert than they ever did before. "It is her turn now."

Miku looked Len dead in the face. "Len, do you hate me?"

Rin scoffed, butting in. "Of course he hates you. Miss Ringmaster hates you, and that girl we gave the flier to. Isn't that right, Len?"

"Right …" Len frowned deeply, as if in thought, but he absently reached across their stitched torso to take Rin's hand. Rin squeezed it and smiled.

"It doesn't matter. You're almost done, anyways. Then you'll just be beast food! I hope the next one is less of a nuisance than you."

Miku swallowed hard and turned away. She thought of everything she had tried to plan on the drive over. It all seemed very useless when she realized she'd have to finalize those plans before tonight.

* * *

 **So! The stakes have been raised! We only have three chapters left for everything to resolve itself ... What do you guys think is going to happen? I can't wait to hear your thoughts!**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	21. A New Song

**Happy Sunday!**

* * *

Miku's heart thudded as the calliope music started.

The tune seemed louder than usual, tonight. She cast her mind back, trying to remember how she felt as she walked through the woods that night that felt like a lifetime ago. When the song had seemed inviting instead of terrifying, and her biggest concern was if she'd be able to finish her homework when she returned home.

It seemed very important that she remembered all of this, because at that very moment, a girl with pink hair was being lured through the woods in much the same way she had been. She imagined her looking up at the paper lanterns strung around the trees, wrapping her arms around herself as couples past her by while she walked, alone, aching for someone she didn't even know yet.

 _Luka._

And, suddenly, it wasn't the teenager walking towards her that came to mind. It was that long-ago mage, the beautiful blossom that was far past anyone's help.

 _Luka. I want to protect you … From the one I couldn't protect you from, all those years ago. Just once, I want to keep you from this._

The thoughts were strange, coming from beyond her. It was as if she were thinking for not only herself, but for everyone who had once held a part of the first Miku's soul in her heart.

 _The first Miku._ There was a thrill of recognition in that, seated deep within her stomach.

"Miku?" She whispered under her breath. "Miku, are you here?"

No more words came. But the magic slithered against the inside of her stomach, and she realized that she was asking a question that she already knew the answer to. Taking a deep breath, she asked the question that really mattered.

"Will you help me?"

Kaito leapt at the peephole by his cage. The shrieks of the first patrons did not quite mask the answer that echoed, deep within her.

 _Yes._

Miku did not shy away from the eyes that peered into her cage tonight. She stared into brown, and green, and gray, watching silently as she waited for that particular shade of blue to show itself, the blue that had haunted her dreams every night.

 _You could call out to them, if you wanted._

It was true. Meiko had not put a spell on her voice, either because she figured it wasn't worth it or because she didn't think it would be able to last. Whatever the reason, Miku didn't bother calling out for help. If she did, Luka would be lost, and she couldn't allow that.

She looked down at her body, trying to see herself through the eyes of the patrons on the other side of the peephole. The white and yellow flowers bloomed in lumpy, awkward clumps, making her look misshapen and strange. A few patches of bare skin could still be seen, but one would have to be really looking for it.

What did people think when they saw her eyes peering out from among the flowers? Were they as disgusted with her as they were with the twins and Kaito?

She was still staring when Ruko and Ritsu came to get her.

"Your last performance," Ruko sneered under their breath.

"Make it a good one," taunted Ritsu.

Miku didn't pay any attention to them. Rin and Len were chattering animatedly with someone at their peephole, and she knew from their words who they must have been talking to. It was no surprise that, right before she was wheeled from the tent, she locked eyes with that beautiful, aching shade of blue through the peephole.

Then the cover was thrown under her cage unceremoniously, and she was bustled from the main tent. She thought she heard a low, melodic voice calling out for the clowns to wait, but perhaps that was just wishful thinking. At any rate, the clowns didn't slow or even acknowledge her.

It was Meiko who whisked off her cover in the main tent. She tossed it aside indifferently and looked into the cage with a smile.

"Well, well. Looks like your run is coming to an end." She laughed lowly, leaning forward to make eye contact with Miku. "You've caused me a lot of annoyance, I'll give you that. But do you want to know the funny thing? You didn't really make a difference here, at all."

Miku looked levelly into Meiko's eyes. "I know a few who might disagree," she said. She only wished that her voice didn't tremble when she said it.

Meiko laughed again. "Oh, sure, I'm out a few performers. But this circus has thrived for hundreds of years before them, and it's going to keep thriving after them. There will always be fools to take their place … Just like that little pink-haired wench is going to take yours tonight."

Miku clenched her fists, looking away. Part of her wanted to threaten Meiko for that, but she knew that doing anything to let on that she had more power than she did would reveal too much for the time being. She would have to – very soon, at that – but for now, it was best to stay quiet.

Meiko, taking this silence as defeat, went on. "Oh, yes. Can I let you in on a little secret? I always have much more fun with the beautiful blossoms. They'll do anything if they think it will help them get their freedom. Oh, don't get me wrong, it's great fun to watch the little flowers like you wither and die. But the things I can take from those women …" Meiko grinned. "Do you understand what I'm saying, little flower?"

"Shut up." Miku's face worked, as she tried not to cry. She could only imagine what all of the diva's bearing Luka's hair and eyes suffered … What of Haruko? That diva whose mournful eyes had lightened, just slightly, when they saw Miku's face?

With a flourish of her hand, Meiko grinned. "I guess I don't have time to explain. My act is bound to start any moment. But do _try_ and think on it while you're waiting for your song." And, content in having the last word, Meiko went off to prepare.

Miku trembled, but it wasn't with fear. It was with rage. And, deep within her, that voice that was almost hers spoke.

 _It's alright. You can get back at her. We must make her angry for this to work._

Miku curled her hands into fists. "How?"

It wasn't until she heard Meiko's song begin that she realized what had to be done.

" _Deep, deep in the heart of the forest, there you'll find that circus_ ," Meiko sang to her enraptured audience. " _With its ringmaster, wide-eyed and ten meters tall_."

The audience gasped, and Miku knew that they were seeing Meiko's own shadow elongate until it became as tall as Haku and Neru. She remembered being just as shocked as that spindly shadow had waltzed around the ring before breaking into pieces, each piece taking on the features of a performer.

" _All the performers are so happy,_ " Meiko assured the audience, " _though their appearances are bizzare._ "

 _Liar._ Miku's hands curled into fists. If the circus-goers knew what the performers were really subjected to, would they find the show as appealing? Every night, they heard her Circus Monster song, but it was melodramatic and easy to not take seriously. Of course, that was just what Meiko had intended when she wrote it.

" _The Dark Woods Circus is such fun,_ " Meiko sang, and Miku's cage began to roll forward.

 _Wait._ That was Miku's voice, the original Miku. Her voice was stronger than ever now. And so was her magic, apparently. It was through the mage that Miku's cage rolled forward, stopping just on the outskirts of the center ring. The audience could not see her, but she could see the stage.

Miku watched as the shadows across the floor writhed, taking on Rin and Len's shape, Kaito's … and her own. " _Come see the two-headed freak and the wonderous siren,"_ Meiko sang, " _And watch as the blue beast eats dreadful things."_

 _Now!_ A sudden gust of magic pulsed out through the center ring, pushing Miku forward into it. Meiko's shadows withered and died, leaving all attention on Miku. Meiko opened her mouth to shout … And didn't make a sound. Miku grinned.

 _It's not that we wished to be born into these forms_ ," Miku sang. She took Meiko's melody, but used lyrics of her own. " _Why are you looking at us like that? Such a rotten face._ "

Although her lyrics were mournful, she felt powerful. For the first time, she saw eyes looking on her in pity. People were beginning to realize the cruelty of the place. They looked around, mumbling to each other, as if waking up from a dream.

Meiko stared at her in anger. Miku could feel the other's magic pushing against her, trying to overpower her. She fought against it, singing for as long as she could. " _'This life is horrid, yes, it can't help but be so.' That's what she said; and yet, the show goes on._ "

Meiko wrestled control from her all at once, rushing to enrapture the audience once more. " _What fun, what fun! This circus is great,"_ she sang, but it was short lived. More power pulsed from her, aching deep in her stomach, but she didn't mind it. She took control of the song again.

" _You can see it in our rotting faces, melting eyes, and festering skin,_ " Miku sang in reply. The music swelled, and she knew she only had a final verse to leave a lasting impression.

 _Go!_ The strongest magic yet ripped through her, and suddenly every performer in the center ring was singing – including a furious Meiko, her lips moving against her will.

 _"I want to die, I want to die, get me out of here, please."_ Miku clung to the bars of her cage as she sang. She knew that this wasn't going to last, but a few more moments was all she needed.

In the audience, she saw a familiar face staring at her in shock. Her pink hair spilled over the shoulders of her brown hoodie. The second they locked eyes, she felt the remainder of her skin bloom, at least ten new flowers sprouting all at once.

Miku felt her control slipping. The performers stopped singing, one by one, until only Miku was left. _"But I feel like someone said to me …"_

The music stopped abruptly. The lights went out in a shower of sparks. All around her, there were screams of confusion. And, above it all, there was Meiko's voice.

 _"That will never happen!"_

In the dark, there was the sensation of falling dizzily, and then Miku was back in the tattered brown tent. She wasn't alone. All of the performers had been transported with her.

"You little bitch!" Meiko threw herself against the bars of the cage. "Who do you think you are!"

Miku's stomach ached and her skin was rife with the new flowers. Looking down, she wasn't surprised to see red blossoms nestled amongst the white and yellow. And, yet, she felt no defeat. She didn't feel herself slipping away the way she had after helping Lily.

 _Finish this. I'm with you._ Miku looked up at Meiko and began to laugh.

"Who do I think I am? I'm the name you dare not say, _red rose_." Meiko recoiled as if slapped. Miku laughed harder. "Why don't you say it? Does it truly frighten you that much? Miku, Miku, _Miku_!"

" _Shut up_!" Meiko screamed. Miku could have spoken right through it, but thought it better to remain silent. "Strong words for someone whose life is almost over." The taunts came out angry and terse, unlike her usual mocking. "Just wait for your little beloved to come to the cage, _Miku_. This entire circus will be here to watch you die."

* * *

 **So! My first note is that the translation for the Dark Woods Circus lyrics came from ArtemisA on the animelyrics website.**

 **As for the story, at this time next week, it should be finished! I've been working on it for so long, it's weird to think about. But I've also been working on other things, so don't worry about me being too absent! I'll let you know what I have planned in the last chapter here.**

 **I can't wait to hear what you think!**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	22. Fallen from the Sky

**Here we go!**

* * *

Miku stared at the entrance of the tent.

Most of the circus members were hidden in the shadows outside the tent – watching, listening, waiting. Kaito, Rin and Len sat quietly, knowing what was to come. Yet, Miku couldn't find it in herself to care about any of them. All that mattered was the person who would walk into the tent.

 _Can we really make a difference?_ She silently pressed her palms against her stomach, longing for an answer. _Can you at least tell me how all this works?_

And she did get an answer, in a stronger voice than the original Miku had ever used before. Her stomach coiled in preparation. _Similar vessels house similar souls. If a spell is done right, they can be entwined in the same fate. I wish I had time to explain it better than that._

Miku nodded. She didn't understand the explanation, but she understood why it was so short. After all, she could hear the unsteady footsteps approaching the tent.

The flap opened, and the girl walked inside.

The girl who entered had her brown hoodie pulled over her head, covering her hair and mostly obscuring her features. Still, as she rushed to Miku's cage with a low gasp, Miku could see who was beneath it. How could she not recognize the face? It was a face that haunted her dreams.

She began to cry, shaking. "No," she whispered. Then she said it louder. "No! No!" She couldn't think of anything else to say, now that the moment was finally here. Flowers covered every inch of her skin and she could feel them burrowing into her, deeper, leeching the life from her. She tried to scramble away from the bars, tripping over her legs. She landed in a heap in the center of her cage. This was it. It was time.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. The last thing she saw was the girl's face before she closed her eyes and went still.

Meiko's voice echoed through the tent, magic seeping into the air. _"Beautiful blossom,"_ she crooned, releasing the spell … And it hung there, in the air. It didn't reach the girl in the hoodie. Meiko gasped, a sound of shock and rage mingled.

Miku opened her eyes.

The hood had fallen from the girl's head as she turned to face Meiko, her expression blank and emotionless as a doll's. The hair that covered that head was not pink, it was _brown_.

 _This is it._ Miku began to laugh.

Meiko's eyes darted to her, full of rage. "You –"

"What?" Miku pulled herself into a sitting position. Every part of her body ached, but it was more than the effects of Meiko's magic on her. It was her magic, _Miku's_ magic, preparing itself. "It's not as fun when it's you, is it, big sis?"

"You wouldn't dare …" Meiko's face was pale, shocked. Miku had never seen such fear on the ringmaster's face, and she thought she had never seen anything sweeter.

"Don't worry, I'll be more merciful than you. I'll make it _quick_ … _red rose_!" The final words tore themselves from her in a copper scream, ripping up her throat like a snake that's finally leapt from its nest to strike. It burned all the way up, igniting the magic left in the air from Meiko's spell and channeling it all into the blank-faced brunette.

Red, yellow, and white blooms sprouted from the brown-haired figure in the hoodie all at once. She crumpled to the ground without a word of protest – which was understandable, since she didn't really have a voice of her own. Miku didn't need her too, had no desire to make a real person suffer. All that mattered was that this blank slate had a similar vessel to Meiko.

Similar vessels, after all, had similar souls. Souls that could be _entwined_.

Flowers began to bloom on Meiko's skin.

Meiko shrieked, a horrible sound of anguish and anger. She was stronger than the shell in the hoodie, and the flowers on her bloomed slower. But they were much faster than the one's on Miku's own skin. Within a few minutes, her skin would be covered.

Mayu burst through the tent flap. "Miss Ringmaster!" She gasped when she saw Meiko's state. "What do we do?"

But Meiko didn't have eyes for her faithful body-guard. Instead, she shouted as flowers bloomed in a line across her forehead. "Cul! Come quickly, I don't have much time."

Cul stepped into the tent, her face set. "I'm here."

"Miss Ringmaster!" Mayu tugged on Meiko's sleeve. "Please, let me help!"

Meiko turned to Mayu for a moment, anger playing across her features. " _Quiet_ , Mayu." Mayu silenced at once, looking bewildered. Meiko turned back to Cul. "Do you remember what I said must happen, if I were to ever die?"

"Yes … mother." Cul took Meiko's hands in her own. "I will avenge you."

Meiko grinned in spite of the yellow flower that sprouted on her cheek. "Good, daughter. I trust you'll continue this … And find a way for me to come back." She turned and grinned triumphantly at Miku. "You think this is the end, little flower? You little fool."

Cul started forward. "I'll see that you burn …" Her face twisted in rage – and then fell slack, all at once. Her mouth dropped open, a single line of blood falling down her chin. Meiko stared in horror as her daughter collapsed forward.

A familiar knife was sticking out of her back. It was the same knife that had been embedded in Miku's leg.

Miku looked up to Mayu. The girl was radiant, triumphant. Her voice was stolen, but she turned to Meiko with words on her soundless lips. _Me! It's me you want!_

Meiko screamed in rage, and Mayu's body was tossed like a ragdoll. It hit the tent pole with a sickening snap before falling motionless to the ground.

The ringmaster drew herself up on unsteady legs. "Alright. Alright, then. This is where it ends? I'll kill you, you little bitch." Meiko started forward, but her centuries-old body was withering. She fell to her knees but continued forward, crawling towards Miku, determined to end it.

Miku found that she didn't care if she succeeded. She'd die if it meant Meiko could never hurt anyone else again.

"Die …" But there was no power behind her words. Her entire face was obscured in flowers. She slowed to a halt before Miku's cage, no more than a pile of withered, brown petals.

Rin burst into sobs. And, outside of the tent, someone screamed.

It all happened very fast after that. The brown tent was the oldest, and without magic to hold it up, it practically disintegrated around her, tent poles falling with a clatter. Miku looked around the rest of the circus in wonder.

Old stalls fell, decomposing. Tents tore themselves to shreds. The ominous circus music started up with a single discordant jangle before falling silent again.

And, all around her, Meiko's magic began to disappear.

Kaito gave a long howl that sounded more and more like human sobbing as he turned to ash. Len gave one sad, mournful look to the clown who desperately tried to crawl her way towards his cage on rotting limbs, much as Meiko tried to crawl her way towards Miku. He entwined his fingers with Rin's as they withered and turned gray.

 _Most of them have been alive for over a century,_ Miku's voice whispered. _Now, see the passage of time finally right itself._

Gakupo and Gumi, not old enough to shrivel up but stripped of the magic Meiko had given them, clung to each other like frightened children.

There was more – the sound of mad laughter, the scent of burning incense – but it was all fading away. _Miku_ was fading. She looked around, wanting only to find one last good thing to focus on before she left.

It was then that she finally saw her, the girl with the pink hair. She stood on the outskirts of the circus, wide-eyed with confusion and horror. They locked eyes.

 _Don't worry,_ Miku wanted to say. _I'll protect you until the sun vanishes, and every star falls from the sky._ But she didn't have a voice left. She had expended every ounce of energy and she didn't have _anything_ left. She fell forward, the dying sounds of the circus following her into the dark.

 _"Miku."_

 _It was her own voice, calling to her. Miku blinked whiteness away from her eyes and saw where it was coming from. Miku, the original Miku, was standing before her. Her hair was a bit longer than Miku's own, her facial features less round and more mature. But they had the same eyes. They shared the same soul._

 _"Miku, thank you."_

 _The older woman came to her then, taking her face in both of her hands. Miku opened her own mouth to speak, but no sound came out. Her ancestor shook her head with a smile. "It's okay, Miku. I give you my voice, for I have no use for it anymore. Use it well, alright?"_

 _The mage kissed Miku's forehead. She walked away, into the never-ending whiteness, but just before she disappeared, Miku saw the original Luka. She saw the two join hands._

"Miku? Miku, are you awake?"

Miku groaned and blinked her bleary eyes. Her skin felt raw and abused, in spite of the blanket pressing against it. Pressing _too_ close against it, in fact. Miku gasped and pushed it away.

Her skin was red and inflamed, full of small holes like a pincushion. But it was bare. Beneath the star-decorated blanket, she was really and truly naked, with no flowers covering her. Her hands flew to her face, to her scalp. New hair was beginning to grow there.

"Welcome back, Miku."

Remembering the voice, Miku instinctively pulled up the blanket to cover herself.

Sitting in front of her with a kind smile was an older woman with long black hair that held long streaks of gray. With all of the new lines in her face and the focus in her eyes, it took Miku a few seconds of staring before she realized who it was standing before her.

"… Mew? It's you, isn't it?"

The woman smiled. "Meiko kidnapped me in the 80s. I was a young woman then. Now, I'm returned to my right age … And my right mind. Thanks to you." She reached across the blankets and squeezed Miku's hand.

"Where are we?" Miku looked around. She was in a small bedroom, just wide enough for the bed and single chair.

"My trailer," replied Mew.

Miku sat up more fully, wincing, still holding the blankets to her chest. "The others?"

Mew sighed. "Most of them dissolved into dust. They were taken much longer ago than me. The only ones who survived were Gakupo and Gumi, and they fled. With no promise of power, there was nothing to keep them."

Miku clutched the blanket in nervous fists, asking the question that scared her most. "Luka?"

Mew smiled gently. "She's in the other room."

Miku's heart skipped a beat. "How much does she know?"

"Nothing other than what she saw," Mew replied. "I thought it would be best if she heard it from you … She was worried for you, you know."

Miku shivered. She thought about going out to meet her, then thought of the logistics of wrapping the blanket around herself and thought better of it. Besides, her entire body ached. "Can you … Can you ask her to come in?"

Mew smiled and poked her her outside of the small bedroom. "Luka? She's awake."

Luka stood in the doorway, chewing on the bottom of her lip. "Are you … Are you alright?" Her low voice was even more beautiful in person. Miku wanted to burst into tears at the sound of it.

"Yes … Luka." She shook. " _God_ , I'm so glad you're okay."

Luka's brow furrowed. "I don't understand any of this. Why were you worried about me? How do you even know my name?"

Miku took a deep breath. "It's … a long story."

"I have time." Luka's tone was firm. Miku couldn't help smiling.

"Alright." She sat up straighter still, taking a deep breath. Mew sat down beside her, giving her an encouraging nod. Miku thought for a moment before beginning. "Once, there were three mages …"

* * *

 **So, there you have it! I have to admit, this story could have gone a number of different ways. I had at least three different endings planned. But, ultimately, this is the climax that won out! I'll be wrapping up this story on Sunday, but in the meantime I hope you tell me what you think! Reviews make my day, of course.**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


	23. Through the Fog

**It's the final chapter!**

* * *

Miku stared down at the large top hat, sitting sideways in the grass.

Miku didn't know why the hat survived when everything else the two women owned had fallen to dust, including their bodies. She thought of Haku, thought of her tipping the hat politely in her direction. She remembered that single, haunting vision of her and Neru waltzing in the silent darkness.

Was it fair that Miku still stood, when the tall women had fallen? They weren't like the other members of the circus. They didn't wish anyone any harm.

Miku thought of Miki. She thought of Lily. She thought of Kaito's howling sob and Len's mournful eyes. Rin's sobbing, the clowns' screaming and laughter. Miku had caused far more harm than the Haku and Neru, hadn't she?

"They had centuries together, you know."

Miku jumped as Mew approached, wrapping her arms around herself. They had managed to find her some clothing in the clowns' trailer – Miku wasn't sure who it belonged to, but it fit alright – but she still felt cold, her skin sensitive.

"I didn't think you still had psychic powers," Miku mumbled. She earned a small chuckle from the older woman.

"I didn't need them to know what you were thinking." Mew knelt forward gingerly, picking up that hat. Her hands, just beginning to show wrinkles, looked very small clutching the brim. "They had made peace with things, at the end. Like I said, they had centuries together. Their lives were well lived, at least in love." She smiled gently at Miku. "Now, it's your turn."

Miku shook her head. "I have nowhere to go! I don't have a home, or a family, not anymore. This wasn't planned. I wasn't meant to do anything but come here and die in this circus."

Mew reached out and squeezed Miku's shoulder. "But you didn't die," she said kindly. "And the only plan you disrupted was Meiko's. As for family … You have me, don't you? I'd say, all things considered, I could pass as your guardian."

Miku looked at Mew with wide eyes. Then she hugged the other woman, as tightly as her weakened arms would allow. Mew wrapped her arms around her lightly, as if afraid of hurting her outraged skin.

"Why were you so kind to me?" Miku nearly whispered it. "Even before, when your mind was … the way it was …"

Mew laughed. "I knew you could be the one to set me free," she said. "And, more … I knew that you deserved it. I knew that you deserved to live … deserved to love."

Miku broke the embrace, biting her lip. "Luka," she said in a reverent voice.

"You two were always meant for each other," Mew pointed out. "It was only Meiko's scheming that kept you apart all these years."

"But … But that's just it!" Miku looked down at the ground. "I know … I know about her, but she doesn't know about me. All she knows is that … that people like us loved each other, long ago. It feels forced, doesn't it? Like we don't have a choice. How can I expect her to love me, knowing what she knows?"

It wasn't Mew who answered. "I know that you did everything you could to protect me."

Miku spun around. Luka was standing behind them, seeming hesitant. "Sorry to interrupt," she said quietly. "I was just … I wanted to make sure you guys didn't leave me here alone."

Mew smiled, handing off the hat to Miku. "We didn't leave you, dear." She nodded. "I'll give you two a moment."

Miku looked down at the hat, clutched in her small hands. She didn't know what to say to Luka, about anything. She heard the other girl approach, but for a while, she seemed like she was at a loss for words as much as Miku was.

Finally, Luka was the one to break the silence. "Was the lady with the hat … A friend of yours?"

Miku thought about this for a moment, then nodded. "Her and the woman with the yellow hair, both. They …" She trailed off, unable to figure out how to finish. How could she describe her relationship with Haku and Neru? Every interaction had been tainted by Meiko, by her effect on their minds. What were they like before?

Luka's voice was gentle. "They welcomed me when I came to the circus. They, uh … I'm sorry to say I didn't really understand what they said."

Miku couldn't help but laugh. "Yeah, you had to … It was sort of like reading Shakespeare. The more you heard, the easier it was to navigate."

Luka laughed, too, a bit hesitantly. Miku finally looked up, and saw that the pink-haired girl was crying.

"Hey, no … Don't …" Miku reached up to brush the girl's tears away, before remembering that such a move might be too intimate. Luka did it herself after a moment, with the sleeve of her hoodie.

"I'm sorry about your friends," she whispered.

Miku sighed and squeezed her shoulder. "It's alright." She didn't bother adding Mew's comment, that the two had centuries together. She doubted it would have the same effect for someone who didn't know the women.

Luka nodded and sat on the grass. Miku followed suit, holding Haku's hat in her lap. She picked at one of the bright-colored patches on her jeans, feeling more awkward than she had ever felt in her life.

"… Miku? What comes next?"

Miku looked up in surprise. Luka was staring at her lap, arms wrapped around herself. "I mean … If what you said is true … I wasn't supposed to have a life after this. _Neither_ of us were. And, you know, it made sense. I just realized … I really don't know where I'm going from here. I'm … I'm scared, Miku."

Miku thought hard. She thought about all of the divas that came before her, the pink and teal haired girls who met their end in that tattered brown tent. She thought about Haruko. She thought about all of the people who were brought into this world carrying bits of Miku and Luka's souls. She wondered if any of them, the ones meant to be future divas, were still alive on this earth. She wondered if they realized, on some subconscious level, that their nightmare would never come to fruition.

Finally, she spoke. "I'm scared, too. But you know what?"

Luka finally looked up at her. "What?"

"It doesn't matter." Miku clutched Haku's hat close to her chest. "If we truly weren't meant to have a life after this … Then that was Meiko's decision, not ours. And I'm not going to let her win, after all I did to defeat her. She doesn't deserve that … And we don't deserve to let her."

Luka's face was solemn as she watched Miku. Miku caught her eyes, stared into them. _Fell_ into them.

"So … It's okay that we don't know what comes next. The important thing is that we get to find out."

Luka continued to stare. After a moment, she began to laugh. The sound wasn't cruel or mocking – it was relieved. Miku joined her.

Luka laid her head against Miku's shoulder. She used a floral shampoo. "I may not know what comes next … But I know I want to face it with you. Is that wrong?"

Miku smiled and resisted the urge to place her lips against the top of the other girl's head. She didn't want to move too quickly. "It's not wrong, Luka. I'll stay by your side for as long as you want me …" She trailed off, letting the end of her statement sit comfortably, unspoken, between the two of them.

 _Until the sun vanishes, and every star falls from the sky._

* * *

 **I will not be offended if you skip this rambly mess of an author's note :)**

 **Well! There you have it. _Rotting Camellias_ has officially reached its end. This is actually pretty emotional for me! I've had many fanfiction accounts over the years, but I'm fairly certain that this is the longest story I've ever managed to complete. It's not perfect, but I'm really proud of myself for having finished it!**

 **But I couldn't have done it alone. I'd like to take a moment to thank everyone who followed, favorited, or reviewed this story! You all mean a lot to me. Special thanks has to go to my friend Lynn, though, who never failed to kik-scream at me after every chapter. She's basically my muse, and I can't wait for her (and the rest of you!) to see all the stories I have planned ...**

 **Speaking of that ... I've been working on a Lukamei story I'm going to publish soon! It's called _In Persona_ and I'm really excited about it. It's going to be very different from this one, but I can't wait for you guys to see what it's all about! I guess it is only fair to give Meiko a chance at being the good guy! I really do love her, so it's only fair.**

 **BUT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO LOVED THIS STORY, never fear! I'm not done with this universe just yet. I have a prequel of sorts in the works called _Sad Fates_ , which gives more detail about how each of the circus goers got to be how they were today. That won't happen for awhile, because I need to break and do something happy for a bit, but it will happen!**

 **I hope you all have a wonderful day! Things are getting really busy on my end so I don't know when I'll start publishing In Persona, but I already have a few chapters written so it'll probably happen soon! Until then, I love you guys!**

 **\- Jillian Maria**


End file.
